My Cousin's Roommate
by Silas C
Summary: Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin’s apartment. But it’s only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don’t go away, they follow her. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter One: A Place to Run_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

Michiru wasn't sure how she got to be sitting where she was to begin with. It was only by a strand of luck that she managed to be as fortunate as she was today. There were so many places she wanted to go to, but going back to Tokyo was the last place on her list. Yet, it was the only place left; she didn't have much choice in living arrangements. Sachiko, her older cousin, warmly offered her a place in her flat for however long she needed. Michiru, of course, was reluctant to take advantage of this offer. She was never the kind of person to accept gifts, except when she had to. Michiru glanced at her watch, tapping her foot to keep her anxiety to a minimum. Sachiko still hadn't shown up; she was beginning to wonder if her cousin still wanted her to come and live with her.

" Michiru-san? " A rather perky voice called out to the girl sitting in an empty airport, all by her lonesome. " Is that really you? " A tall woman, with long silver hair and navy blue eyes stood beaming before her. Michiru was pleasantly surprised, though mildly irritated, that Sachiko had decided to finally show up. " You look wonderful! " Sachiko pulled Michiru into a very formal hug, then walked Michiru to her car.

" Sachiko-san, I want to thank you for helping me out. " Michiru felt stupid for showing her gratitude in a rather formal, uptight manner. The aqua-haired girl adjusted the bag on her shoulder and slid it into Sachiko's car. " It means so much that I can stay for a bit. "

Sachiko laughed it off. " Not a problem! Stay as long as you need or however long you want. I'm never really home. " The girl started the car and it was then and only then that she realized that this wasn't Sachiko's car. " What? " Sachiko asked, slyly. " Do you like my car? "

" It's definitely -- "

" Expensive looking? I know! I'm rich! " Sachiko slugged Michiru, who almost seemed terrified at the response she had been given. " No, no. Silly! This isn't my car, it's my friend's car. " Sachiko rubbed the front dash as if it were a dog. Michiru had to smile to prevent herself from looking at her cousin oddly.

" Your friend let you borrow a car as expensive as this? " Michiru surely didn't know anyone as generous as that, but then again, she never really acquainted herself with rich people, preferring to surround herself with more modest and humble individuals. You could say that she never got along well with high and mighty people.

" Well, " Sachiko paused to turn on the engine, then put her seat belt on. Michiru could tell she didn't drive the car that often as she was thoroughly excited to be in the driver's seat. " we're more than friends. "

_More than friends. _Michiru looked out the window, observing the streets full of people. Despite how much she preferred to live her life in isolation, Michiru's life had a tendency of getting lonely. She was never one to talk for long about romance, especially since the topic bothered her more often than not. " Oh, so you have a boyfriend? " Michiru deduced.

Sachiko was giddy at the sound of the question. " Not exactly. "

With the obvious implications of the conversation, Michiru didn't feel comfortable going any further. It wasn't any of her business what or who her cousin associated herself with. But she had to admit to herself that even she was a bit curious. If Sachiko denied having a relationship with the man she deemed more than a friend but he had loaned her his high-priced vehicle, then in the very least they must have had a relationship physically. Oh so Michiru thought. And if it was going to turn out being a conversation about that, then Michiru simply wasn't interested, so she remained quiet.

" Aren't you going to ask me about it? " Sachiko pouted for a moment as she took her eyes off the road. Michiru's eyes widened when they almost hit a truck, but dodged it at the last minute. Sachiko was breathing heavily but soon found a smile on her face. " I forgot to tell you… I don't have a license…so if we get pulled over, they will probably arrest you because you DO have a license. " Sachiko slugged Michiru again, obnoxiously rearing her head back with laughter. Michiru wanted to be terrified of not just one thing, but a lot of things. She had to practice a lot of self discipline to keep herself from showing how uneasy she was… but a part of all of this was funny. " Okay, okay. Enough about me. Who's the lucky guy? " Sachiko leaned closer as if it would help her hear any better but the only thing it did was almost cause another accident.

" I don't have one. " Michiru owned up. There was no point of romance in her life. She was always on the go. It wouldn't seem proper for her to fall in love. " Don't get me wrong. I have tried a few times but my relationships always end terribly. " It had been a while since Michiru had actually dated but she looked around here and there. For the most part of the year, she managed to be single and not mind.

" Michiru, in school you were the one who always had boys chasing after you. What happened? " Sachiko slugged her again. Michiru was starting to get sore from her cousin's constant display of 'affection.' " You're telling me with how beautiful you are, that you don't attract anymore men? " Sachiko scoffed. Michiru was grateful for the comment but her looks were the reason she found herself in trouble all the time. " You're being modest aren't you? "

" No. I'm not one for love. I might have a few boys chasing me but it's not the same as it was in school. Boys chased us, we liked it. But now, boys chase me and I don't really care. " Michiru sighed. She was through with this conversation before it had a chance to start.

" That doesn't sound like you at all. You've changed a lot. " Sachiko was quiet for some time until a realization hit her. " You can always try girls! " Sachiko slugged her again, only this time, Michiru tried to dodge it. She wasn't successful in missing it but she was sure after a while, she'd be a pro at dodging punches. Michiru only threw Sachiko a questioning look after an awkward silence rose between them. "It was worth a shot. You said 'it's not the same anymore' so I assumed that you might be into a girls…" Sachiko had meant that as more of a question than a statement but she found now answer in Michiru's silence. Instead, Michiru changed the subject to a more appropriate topic, one that she would feel more comfortable talking about.

After some time, they had reached what seemed to be an apartment complex, though not after almost crashing twelve times and being slugged until Michiru's arm felt like it was going to fall off. Michiru was somewhat relieved to have the 'joy' ride come to an end. The aqua-haired girl had absolutely no luggage, except one bag, so when they got out, Michiru was ready to go. Sachiko led her up to her apartment and then stopped abruptly, causing Michiru to run into the taller woman.

" Oi, Michiru. I know I'm irresistible … but my cousin can't keep her hands off me? " Sachiko joked as she turned to face Michiru. The aqua-haired girl gave her a confused expression and then blushed when the words began to make sense. " You're too cute. " Sachiko pulled out a key to her flat but paused before doing so. " There's one condition I have to living here. " The silver haired woman placed her hands on her hips, trying to look as sympathetic as possible. " You have to deal with my roommate. "

Michiru was stunned. That was her one condition? That wasn't too bad. " I didn't know you had a roommate but I don't see why that should be a problem. " Michiru smiled warmly, to reassure Sachiko that everything would be fine.

Little did she know, everything was not going to be fine.

When Michiru walked in, everything in the apartment was dark. In the first room, there was a kitchen, then a common room. The moonlight was the only light source that could be found in the entire apartment and Sachiko was rather casual about it, leading Michiru to believe that it was normally like this when she got home. There were little signs of a roommate. The entire place was clean and the most obvious indication was that no one was there to greet them when they came in. Michiru shifted the bag on her shoulder when Sachiko turned to whisper to her.

" Shh. Haruka-san is sleeping on the couch. " Sachiko brushed her silvery hair from her face, then approached the couch. The tall woman leaned over the couch on her elbows. From what Michiru could see, the girl had been watching this 'Haruka-san' sleep. It was strange that someone would watch someone else sleep, or so Michiru thought. On second thought, this could be Sachiko's boyfriend. Michiru figured it was none of her business and waited for her cousin to finish with her admiration. " Michiru-san, come here. " Reluctantly, Michiru brought herself to abide by Sachiko's request. She stood next to the girl, quietly. " Isn't Haruka-san cute? " Michiru wasn't interested in Sachiko's boyfriend but she had to humor her cousin.

With one sweep, her eyes grazed over the body lying quietly on the couch. Michiru almost lost her breath when she noticed the moonlight cut through the shadows like a sharp knife, illuminating the frame of Sachiko's boyfriend. He was sleeping soundly on the couch, with his head resting on one of his hands. He reminded her of a frail little boy. But even with how innocent he had looked, she couldn't help but admit that this was certainly one of the most attractive, if not **the most **attractive, boy she had ever laid eyes on. His short, sandy-blonde hairs fell into his face and his skin had the appearance of being unbelievably smooth. He had been wearing a heavy, hooded sweater but Michiru could tell by the length of his legs that he had a slender, built body. _Now that I think of it, I could probably watch this boy sleep for hours on end and I won't be bored. _

" Well, I think Haruka-san is cute. " Sachiko relieved a sigh then motioned for Michiru to follow her. " I didn't have anywhere else to put you; my room has absolutely no room. There's so much clutter in there. So for now, you'll share a room with Haruka-san. There's a large bed in there. If you have any problems with that, there's always the couch. You two can duke it out to see who gets what. " Sachiko winked. " For tonight though, you can have the bed. I think Haruka-san won't be needing it. "

Michiru didn't think sharing a room with a stranger was so bad … but sharing a bed? That must have been what Sachiko had been warning her about. Michiru noticed how untidy her cousin's room had been and she had to agree with her cousin on the decision, even if she was uneasy about her living arrangements. It was better than nothing though, so Michiru couldn't complain. She would simply get on with her life, then when the conditions permitted it, she would move out. Michiru set her bag down next to the closet, then prepared herself for bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was rest.

-----

Sachiko had long since left when Michiru woke up, which to her, was a bit abrupt. Her cousin had always been that way but with Michiru in her apartment alone, with a boy she hadn't been formally introduced to… well… it seemed rude. The aqua-haired girl spared no time in getting ready and then headed out towards the kitchen, with much courage. She didn't want to surprise Sachiko's boyfriend with her appearance and she certainly didn't know what to say to him if he asked any probing questions.

When she passed the common room, she noticed Sachiko's boyfriend had been sitting at the glass table, drinking a cup of coffee and hiding behind a newspaper. Michiru wasn't sure what to say to him but she was taken aback when he didn't introduce himself. Had he not seen her? Surely he must have… at least, if she had noticed him then how could he have not seen her…? Michiru shrugged it off. She was hungry. Maybe if she made some noise in the kitchen, he would notice her. And that's exactly what she did. Michiru opened the refrigerator several times, opened some cabinets, and even served herself some coffee as well. Through all of it, not one peep from the man at the table. _Why am I trying to get him to notice me anyways?_ A part of her wanted to be formally introduced to everyone she had to meet. It was bothering her that she was sharing a room with this man and they didn't know each other more than a set of strangers on the street would.

Finally, Michiru gave up and leaned against the kitchen counter. There were a few things she wanted to do today but none of it this early in the morning. Osaka, the last city she had been in, couldn't offer as many opportunities as Tokyo would and she was excited to get to work. For now, she was thinking of working in retail or at a restaurant until she could get noticed as a musician. Of course, that would take some time but Michiru knew it would be worth the sacrifice. Michiru snapped out of her thoughts for a second when she heard the front door close, quietly. Her eyes drifted over to the now empty table. It had been cleaned up, as if no one had sat there. Michiru sighed. So much for formal introductions. Maybe Sachiko's boyfriend didn't like her? Maybe he felt like she was intruding in their space. Michiru would confront Sachiko later, if that was the case, then she would leave. She wouldn't impose herself on people who didn't want her around.

Michiru examined the time in the kitchen and furrowed her eyebrows. In her room… the clock had said it was only seven in the morning. Now, the kitchen clock read nine in the morning. Michiru looked at her watch, throwing her head back in frustration. It was nine. She had wanted to schedule some appointments with a few jobs, to see if anyone would hire her. But with this delay, her schedule had been set back a little. Michiru grabbed her necessities and took off out the door. Starting over was always fun…

-----

It had been one long, frustrating, day for Michiru. Out of the ten or fifteen places she had applied at, or attempted to schedule an interview with, no one was hiring and if they were, she somehow wasn't qualified to do the job. Osaka seemed like a walk in the park compared to this; she had a position the first day she initially moved there. There was a reason she shouldn't have left, but alas, she couldn't turn back now. Surely there was a job out there for her, she only had to look harder. Tokyo was going to be a pain. Michiru knew this almost immediately.

After a decent walk back to the apartment, Michiru found the door to the flat had been locked. Had she done that on accident? Michiru sighed inwardly. She would have to wait until someone came home. When that would be, she didn't know. Sachiko hadn't told her what her schedule was going to be like. Michiru propped herself next to the door, trying to get as comfortable as possible. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't her. The life of Michiru was nothing but defeat after defeat; it would probably exhaust any normal human being but she was used to failure. Not having a job. Not accomplishing her dream. Not having a boyfriend… or as Sachiko put it… not having a girlfriend. Not having any friends. Not having her own place or own car. All of this was a reflection of what she worth, in her mind at least.

" Comfortable? "

Michiru looked up to see Sachiko's boyfriend leaning against the wall with an inexplicable expression on his face. He had been wearing a black business suit, though the tie was hanging from his shoulder and the first few buttons of his collared shirt were unbuttoned. He looked just as defeated as she was. Michiru smiled weakly at the man and found just enough courage to keep eye contact with him, though his bright, jade eyes were almost unbearable to withstand. It felt like he could see right through her.

" Of course. " Michiru snapped out of it and replied sarcastically, surprised that he didn't try to be charming. Most guys tended to try their best to get her attention. Him? He probably could have cared less if she was there or if she wasn't. But, it was most likely because he was Sachiko's boyfriend, because he seemed like the dashing sort of guy. " Do you know where Sachiko-san is? " The man was taken aback by the question. He didn't seem certain as to why he should know. He only shifted his weight so that he could take a seat against the opposite wall. " I suppose that's a no? " Michiru was irritated that the man wasn't responding but rather, examining her.

" Why would I know where Sachiko-san is? " The sandy-haired blonde asked with a demanding tone.

Michiru blushed. " Isn't she your girlfriend? "

" Is that what she's been telling you? " The man smirked at her. Michiru was dazzled by his smile and she too, wanted to smile, although she didn't know why. She watched him stand, dangling a set of keys in his hand. " Here. " Sachiko's boyfriend opened the door, then handed her the keys he had been holding. Michiru looked at him questioningly. " So you can make yourself comfortable inside and not outside. "

" Arigato. " Michiru was never more grateful to have received a set of keys. She went inside, closing the door behind her. Michiru waited for a few moments, thinking that perhaps now they were on speaking terms but she soon reprimanded herself for thinking so. The man had disappeared into Sachiko's room, leaving her feeling a bit out of place. He didn't seem like he cared too much that she was there. And besides that, they had a conversation that made it seem like they were enemies. Michiru resigned herself to the couch; her feet were tired from all the walking.

" Michiru-san! " Sachiko shrieked as she came out of her room. Michiru arched her eyebrow as she realized her boyfriend had disappeared in there as well. She wondered what they had been doing… _'That's none of my business.' _Michiru chided. Sachiko sat next to Michiru and leaned on her shoulder. " How was your day? "

" Unsuccessful. " Michiru replied, crushed when she remembered just how lousy her day was. " I went to apply at a few places. None of them wanted to hire me. On top of that, one of the buses I had taken, broke down. I didn't mind the walk home except I had a few guys harass me. "

" Did they hurt you? " Sachiko asked with concern, hand on the phone, ready to call the police.

" No, we were in public. I doubt they would have tried anything in front of everyone. " Michiru wasn't phased about the men. In fact, it was the fact she couldn't get a job that bummed her out. She could handle men. But could she handle being turned down several times for no apparent reason? Sachiko sat in silence with Michiru as the two thought about their day.

" What kind of job were you looking for? "

Michiru was shocked to find that Sachiko had been thinking about her. " I'm not particular in my options. I actually can do a wide range of things. " Sachiko nodded her head and then drifted back into her thoughts. They heard the door to the flat close as if someone had left.

" Is that Haruka-san? "

" Hai. "

" Sachiko-san, are you two dating? "

" Not entirely. " Sachiko admitted but only after some hesitation. " Our relationship is on hiatus. Things aren't working out as much as they should be. " Sachiko stood up. " Why do you ask? "

Michiru blushed. " Forgive me, I assumed that you two were dating in a conversation with Haruka-san earlier. " Now she had been feeling pretty stupid. Not only had she presumed that they were dating but she interfered in Haruka's personal life. " Do you think I have offended Haruka-san? " Sachiko shrugged.

" We're not on good terms. So, offend Haruka-san all you want. " Sachiko winked again but Michiru could tell there was something wrong with her cousin. It was disheartening to see Sachiko's pain plastered all over her face. Obviously, Haruka was a sensitive subject to her. Michiru would be sure to never bring it up again. " I'm sorry about leaving early today. I spaced it out. You know I would never leave my little cousin to fend for herself. Okay, you're not that little. I'll wake you tomorrow before I leave, okay? " Michiru nodded and watched Sachiko disappear.

_I think I'll take the couch tonight. Haruka might want to sleep in the bed. _Michiru stretched out on the couch and resigned herself to sleep. It was the one thing in this world that always made her life better.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Two: The Man Named Daisuke_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

Three weeks. Three painful weeks had passed. Michiru had been disappointed before but this was harsh. There wasn't a place she didn't visit that wasn't hiring. Michiru was seriously about to give up on life. Or maybe just her life. Each morning had been the same as the last, if not, then it was because it was even more boring. Sachiko normally left around five in the morning, coming home around eight in the evening but strictly to sleep. Then she would repeat the process the next day. Michiru had often wondered what it was that Sachiko did for a living but she never asked. It was never in her nature to probe into people's lives. She would simply be patient enough to gather enough information when she held conversations with her.

Haruka had usually left at the same time every day. Around seven or so. Michiru had found herself examining the habits of the man that intrigued her although she knew she had no right to do so. Occasionally she would steal glimpses of him, hoping that no one would catch it. He was absolutely beautiful, not handsome, beautiful. Every day he would dress in a business suit, each of them stunning in a traditional sort of way. Michiru pieced together the details she was observant of and concluded that he must have had a position at a successful business. There was no need for her to wake up as early as she always did, but as she became more interested in the man her cousin had once dated, she made it a point to do so. He still didn't talk to her but that didn't bother her. She still found ways to watch him with her careful eye. Sometimes she would silently reprimand herself for being somewhat of a stalker but the next day she would simply repeat the process.

Today was no different than the rest. Today she would go out and find a job. It was Friday though… maybe she would come home earlier today. Surely there was something she could do around town. She silently dreamed that she would have some friends but she would never achieve that dream if she didn't go out and find them. Michiru waited for Haruka to leave as he normally did; she wanted to soak up as much of him as possible before he left. Her feelings for him were strange. She didn't like him and wasn't interested in pursuing him, but he was utterly mysterious. It was this mystery that she was driven to solve.

Michiru rushed out the door, realizing she was late to catch the bus. Before she could stop herself, she accidentally ran into a man that had been walking by. Both of them lost hold of their possessions and quickly picked them up. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful of where I was walking." The man looked up at her and smiled warmly.

" Do you live here? " He asked as he helped her gather her things.

" Hai, well, I live with my cousin for now. "

" Sachiko-san?! You're her cousin? " The man seemed to know Michiru's cousin well. It was this assumption that led Michiru to feel comfortable around him. " Beauty must run in your family. " The man laughed. " My name is Daisuke Inoue. What is yours? "

" Michiru Kaioh. " Michiru reached out to shake his hand and they stood up together.

" Kaioh-san, you have a wonderful name. Where are you headed? "

Michiru didn't blush at the comment. She was used to men such as this one. Perhaps she could make a friend out of him though. It was a friend that she was dying to have, not so much a boyfriend. " Nowhere particular. I was going to look for a job. "

Inoue-san sighed. "Ah, Tokyo doesn't have too many jobs open this time of year. You caught us in the wrong season." Michiru nodded her head already feeling defeated before she even stepped into the world this morning. " No fear though. If you'd like, you can spend a day with me. I know we're not all that acquainted but it beats not being able to find a job. "

" I don't know if I should. I really could use a job. " Michiru wasn't worried about going with this man. She was more concerned that she shouldn't waste a day to simply enjoy herself. That wasn't the kind of person she wanted to be. There was too much she needed to accomplish.

" Oh, come on! One day can't hurt. " Inoue-san motioned towards his car. "Nothing wrong with going out on the town, right?"

Come to think of it, Michiru had been working hard all week. Maybe her effort wasn't paying off like she wished it would have… but there was no reason as to why she couldn't relax for a day. Michiru studied the brown-haired man who had vibrant fuschia colored eyes and a rather sturdy frame. He was also very cute. Perhaps Tokyo had cuter men. Yes, that had to be it. Osaka seemed to only harbor rude men. Inoue-san wasn't rude even after she had bumped into him. What could be the harm in going out with him once? He surely wouldn't bite. Michiru laughed at the thought of being bitten by a man.

" Okay. I'll go. " Michiru smiled, warmly.

-----

" Wow, that was pretty funny. " Daisuke had tears of laughter in his eyes. " I can't believe he passed gas in public, especially in my direction. I was wondering what that smell was. I almost thought it smelled like food… "

Michiru giggled as she pulled out her keys. Vulgar conversation normally didn't interest her but Daisuke made it sound like farting was real life comedy. Just as she was about to open the door, it swung open and a very serious-looking Haruka stood there. He had one hand on the door and the other hand on the wall; he looked perfect for a photography shoot and she was sure he could be in one, if he wanted. Despite how provocative and beautiful he had looked, there was something in his eyes that made Michiru feel like he was warning her.

" Haruka-san. " Daisuke said almost inaudibly. " Where's Sachiko-san? "

" Are you coming in? " Haruka-san ignored Inoue-san and directed his attention to Michiru. Shocked that he had said something to her for the second time this week, she only found enough strength to nod her head in agreement. When she had been far enough into the flat, the sandy-haired blonde slammed the door in Inoue-san's face.

Michiru jumped at the sound and her fright was soon replaced with anger. " There's no need to be rude. Inoue-san has been a good friend to me. He took me out because I'm having trouble finding a job. " She didn't know why she had confessed so much information to Haruka, he probably had no interest in what she was saying. But, she was irritated and fed up. Michiru whipped around, simply tired of being ignored. One man treated her nice and the other one, well, the other looked at her the same way he would look at a piece of trash. If Haruka wasn't going to be nice to her, that was fine. But why should she let him be rude to the one man who was? She had barely known Daisuke but despite the fact, she still managed to form a solid friendship in less than eight hours. Yet, after a full three weeks of living there, Sachiko's roommate still refused to introduce himself. " Why can't you be polite? " Michiru asked, part sad, part mad.

" I can be what I like. " The tall blonde hovered over her, somewhat shocked by the girl who was normally passive. He walked past her but Michiru wasn't going to let him go that easily.

" Now that we're on speaking terms--"

" We're not. "

" As I was saying, now that we're on speaking terms, why is it that you refuse to speak to me? " Haruka smirked at Michiru's persistence.

" Here. " The blonde handed Michiru a letter. " It's from Sachiko-san. She wants you to call her as soon as you read this letter. "

Michiru snatched the letter away although it didn't make a difference in Haruka's behavior. A wave of embarrassment washed over her as she realized how immature she had just been. She had patiently waited all week for this man to say 'hi' or even 'bye' and instead, she blew it by blowing up on him. Michiru sighed and opened the letter.

---

_Michiru-san! _

_Ohayo! I'm sorry about this letter. If I had time to talk to you in person, I would have but I didn't. Anyways, I'm jumping on a plane in an hour. I have some important business matters to attend to. I'll only be gone for a week or so. Please help yourself to my room, although my bed is a wreck. Sorry! If you need anything, tell Haruka-san to get it for you. I'm sure there won't be a problem. If you need to talk to me, I'm attaching my itinerary. It has my hotel location, number and anything else you want to know. I will try to be back as soon as possible. Oh, if Haruka-san is rude, don't mind it. We're having some problems and you might experience the aftermath but bear with me. It won't be like that forever. Call me later! _

_Sachiko_

_--- _

" She left? " Michiru was devastated. The only who had kept her sane over the past six days was Sachiko. Only she could make her smile, although now that she was gone her arm wouldn't hurt nearly as much as it always did. " Where did she go? "

" Why do you always ask me, like I'm supposed to know. "

Michiru bit her tongue. The words hurt more than anything. All she wanted to do was have a decent conversation with this mysterious man and all he did in return, was ignore her. Her esteem would hit rock bottom while they were alone together, she just knew it. Michiru bit her lip to keep the tears from pouring out. It had been a stressful week. Not to mention a terrible month. When she moved from Osaka, she wanted to make friends, maybe get a boyfriend. All Tokyo seemed to be was a large version of what Osaka was: a disappointment. At least in Osaka she had a job. As it turns out, the only friend she does make, gets turned away because her roommate was unnecessarily rude. Why was her life full of disappointment? There was only one remedy to her emotional state of being at this point and that was to sleep. For now, she would ignore Haruka the same way he ignored her. And maybe, just maybe, she would get through this week without having an emotional breakdown.

-----

" Kaioh-san! Good morning. " Michiru had opened the door to a pleasantly cute Daisuke. He had been dressed a bit casual but even in casual clothes, he was a handsome man. " I waited until Tenoh-san left to come over and see you. I brought you these. " Daisuke handed Michiru a bouquet of flowers and blushed. " They… don't mean an-anything! But I thought you might want to put them on your table. " Michiru smiled. Maybe Tokyo wouldn't be so bad. " Do you like them? " Daisuke asked, somewhat worried that she didn't.

" They're beautiful. Arigato, Inoue-san. " Michiru walked into the apartment and set them on her table, then returning to the door. " What brings you to our door this morning? "

" I was hoping that tonight you could come with me. We can grab some dinner. I'm sure time away from Tenoh-san wouldn't be such a bad thing. What do you think? " Michiru could tell Daisuke was slightly nervous but even he looked to be a playboy. How many times had he asked a girl out and he was still this shy? Michiru thought it was cute. " It's a casual restaurant, nothing formal or fancy. Unless, you want to go somewhere that is and th-then we can go there… "

_Some time away from Haruka wouldn't be such a bad idea. He doesn't seem to like me all that much anyways._" I would love to. Around what time should you expect me to be home? " Michiru asked.

" I'll come over around eight. Is that too late? "

" That sounds fair. I'll see you tonight. "

" Bye! " Daisuke waved like a giddy little boy as he left

-----

When Michiru had stepped in the door that evening, she was exhausted. All that job searching and still, no job. Was it her approach? Was it her resume? Was it because she had a history of employment that wasn't acceptable? Michiru figured it had to be the last one. After moving from city to city, her stability in holding down a job was one that she was quite ashamed of. That's what was most likely giving her a hard time.

Michiru hadn't expected to see Haruka laying on the couch, with casual attire on. On any given day she was always the first one to come home. Seeing him here was a disappointment. Now she couldn't enjoy alone time for another day… Haruka always had a way of making her days bitter. She trudged into the back room, dropping all of her things on the floor, not caring about making a mess. Michiru walked back into the kitchen and was surprised to smell food. Neither of them had cooked with Sachiko here or not with Sachiko here. But it looked like Haruka had cooked. Michiru was about to approach the dish but was alarmed to hear Haruka had walked in the kitchen. She was a bit embarrassed that she had been snooping around food that didn't belong to her. It wasn't like she was going to eat it. Okay, well she probably would have if Haruka hadn't showed up.

" I was waiting for you. " Haruka mentioned as he pulled out two bowls. He had made miso soup from what she could tell.

" Why were you waiting for me? " Michiru asked, confused. Haruka talking to her was a shock in itself but for him to say such a thing… it turned Michiru's world upside down.

" I thought you might be hungry. So I cooked enough for both of us. "

" Arigato… demo… " Michiru remembered that Daisuke was going to take her out to eat in an hour. It would be rude of her to cancel on him but it would also be rude of her to decline Haruka's polite gesture. Michiru sighed. That only meant that she was forced to eat with both.

" Demo…? " Haruka asked as he focused his eyes on her.

" Never mind. I was thinking about something else. " Haruka nodded and proceeded to pour her a bowl. Then he walked over to the table, taking a seat. Michiru followed him only because she didn't want to be rude. " Why the change in attitude? You couldn't stand me yesterday. " Michiru wanted to be nice but the question irked her. Haruka being nice? The two shouldn't have been put in the same sentence, ever.

" That's not true. " Haruka savored each spoonful as he examined her from across the table. Michiru felt her heart beat double in speed. _Why does he have the power to make me feel like a stupid school girl? _Even when he was being bad-mannered, Michiru still found him attractive. Haruka smirked. It was that damn smile again. One of his dazzling smiles could melt her heart in less than a second, and he succeeded in doing so this time as well. " I could stand you… but only for a total of five minutes. You can be pushy. " Haruka laughed at his own joke and then became serious. " Honestly? I'm sorry for my behavior lately. Shortly said, my life sucks, although even I know that's a terrible excuse. But, it doesn't help that you refused to introduce yourself to me. "

" Me? " Michiru asked, incredulously. Wasn't he supposed to be a gentleman? Why wouldn't he do the one thing she wanted to do all week? _This is fantastic. He looks like a charming gentleman but doesn't know what the word even means. _

" Ah, that's right. You probably think I'm supposed to be the gentleman, right? " Haruka laughed. " I must have forgotten all about that. For some reason, I thought Sachiko-san would have told you. " Michiru had a blank expression on her face. " I don't mind being the gentleman except, I'm far from being a man. "

_He's a she?!? _Michiru almost fell out of her chair with the obvious implications lingering in the air. After the initial shock, Michiru was amused. _Interesting. _How could she have not seen it? No man she had ever met was half as beautiful as Haruka had been. And yes, even she had to agree that for a man, Haruka's features were abundantly feminine. Michiru wanted to hit herself on the forehead. She probably thought Haruka was attractive not because he was a boy but because he was a girl. _He? _Michiru shook her head again. _Haruka is a girl_. _That explains why I can't keep my eyes off of her. _

" Are you okay? You can call me a pervert if you'd like. Most people do, for what ever reason they can find. "

" I would never call you that. " Michiru admitted. She might have been shocked about the true nature of Haruka but it wasn't like there weren't any signs that indicated that she was a female; they were all over the place. Feminine features. The lighter-than-usual voice. Slender body accented by curves. Haruka-san's frame may have been built but in casual clothes, it was easier for Michiru to see the shape of her body.

" And why not? " Haruka was amused.

" I have no reason to. So you're a girl. Am I supposed to hate you now? "

" Yes, that's a common response. "

" From who? "

" Girls interested in pursuing me. "

" Are you saying that I'm interested in pursuing you? "

" Perhaps. "

" Then you have me all wrong. I don't mind that you're a girl but I'm … interested in Inoue-san. In fact, he's taking me to dinner in a bit. "

" Oh? " Haruka replied half amused, half something else. " If he's taking you to dinner then why are you eating with me? "

" To be polite. " Michiru cut back, sensing her rudeness coming along.

" I see. " Haruka-san seemed to be offended by her comment. She quickly finished cleaned up where she had been eating.

" No, wait, it's not like that. " Michiru felt terrible. How could she have said something so mean? That wasn't in her nature. And while Haruka provoked most of her sour behavior, she never intended to become sour as a result.

" No, I'm pretty sure it is. " Haruka stood up and discarded the contents in her bowl. " I will sleep in Sachiko's room tonight. You can have my bed. Don't let Inoue-san in the apartment. " With that, the sandy-haired blonde left almost immediately, disappearing into the mess that Sachiko called her room. Michiru sighed. This wasn't what she had wanted. If she thought about it with a clear mind, the only person she really wanted to get to know was Haruka, who **still **hadn't introduced herself properly.

-----

Daisuke had taken her to a lovely restaurant. Everyone there was dressed elegantly and that's when she was grateful she dressed up for the occasion. He had brought her a second bouquet of flowers, which in her opinion was wonderful, but she knew he had ulterior motives. Most guys would treat her to dinner and then afterwards, expect her to 'give it up' to them. She sincerely hoped that Daisuke wasn't one of those guys or she would drop him without thinking twice. They sat in the middle of the entire restaurant but not after Daisuke was greeted by many guests. Most of them were extremely pleasant towards him, which led Michiru to believe that he was sort of popular in this area. They ordered their meals and then Daisuke ordered a bottle of the strongest wine. Michiru didn't think it was necessary but, if he wanted to… she wouldn't object.

" Kaioh-san, is there anything else you want? " Daisuke asked her. When she nodded her head 'no' he waved away the waiter and finally was able to have a decent conversation with her. " How was your day today? " Daisuke smiled and it warmed Michiru to see him so happy.

" It was… the same. " Michiru giggled. She thought she would have had more to say about today but it was indeed, the same as the rest of her week. " Still no job. I think I'm going to move back to Osaka. " Daisuke's happiness had now disappeared. " Don't look at me like that! You're going to make me feel guilty. "

" But I have only just met you. " Daisuke replied, disheartened. " If it's money you need, then live with me. I won't charge you anything, I'll get you everything you need, please Michiru don't leave. "

Michiru shook her head. That sounded more they would be together than her simply living there. That was much too big of a step for her; besides, Sachiko wasn't charging her to live in her cousin's apartment. " It's not that, Daisuke. I'm more of a goal-getter. I can't stand to not have a job. My financial situation is tight but I don't have any bills to pay at Sachiko's. " Michiru was grateful for her family.

" Well then, please don't leave. I'll help you find a job. "

" Why are you so interested in helping me find a job? " Michiru was curious. Daisuke was practically pleading her to stay and she couldn't think of any good reason for that. It was almost as if he liked her, which at some points was obvious, but never like this.

" I don't know. " Daisuke lowered his head in defeat. " Be-because I like you. "

Michiru shifted uneasily at the statement. How many times did she wish she had a boyfriend? Enough for her to be happy at this confession, that's for sure. But even when Daisuke was throwing himself at her, she was holding back. It felt like she was waiting for someone else… though she hadn't quite formed in her head who that someone else was.

" We haven't known each other long enough. " Michiru replied.

" I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you tonight. " Daisuke noticed the waiter had dropped off their bottle of wine and decided to serve Michiru a glass. Michiru smiled when he filled it, then gave her thanks. Daisuke the poured him a whopping glass as well. Hopefully he would have the courage needed to propose what he had set out to propose. " You see, Kaioh-san, I don't normally fall for girls. Not once in my life, actually. But when I saw you, I nearly fainted. All I wanted to do was get to know you. Then when I started talking to, I wanted to be with you. And I know that's a big step. But, I was hoping that we could possibly start dating. " Daisuke laughed nervously. " We won't be together, of course, but if at the end of our dating you would like to date me, then I would love to. "

Michiru hesitated. It wasn't a bad offer. Technically they wouldn't be together. No boyfriend/girlfriend status, she wouldn't be expected to do anything physically with him, she could have her own space, date anyone else if she saw fit… it wasn't really that bad of an offer. But even now, it was an offer made too soon. They hadn't spent enough time together to truly be dating… but she supposed that Daisuke knew this.

_I don't know why but I feel like there's someone else I should be talking to. Maybe I should hold back. _" I shall let you know by the end of tonight. " Michiru finally responded. She wasn't ready to make that decision yet and she couldn't figure out what exactly was causing her to 'hold back.' " For now, shall we make a toast? "

Daisuke nodded. " To us! Whether we date or not - let's make a toast to our future success. "

" Hai. " Michiru touched his glass with hers and they both managed to down the whole cup. Michiru laughed. It wasn't appropriate to do such a thing in public but neither of them seemed to care. They simply poured more wine and downed it. After a few glasses of wine, Michiru was starting to feel more open about herself. " Did you ever know my parents? "

" I don't think so. " Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think.

" Then never mind! " Michiru pretended to be offended and Daisuke chuckled. " You have nice eyes. " The aqua-haired girl mentioned as she stared at him incessantly. " Look at your hair, it's so shiny! " Daisuke blushed. " Aw, are you blushing Inoue-san?" Michiru leaned over and pinched his cheeks. " You're so cute! "

" Michiru-san! " Daisuke batted away her hands then clapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't addressed her properly and he felt stupid for doing so. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop the -- " Daisuke stopped himself when Michiru waved.

" Don't worry about it. You can call me Michiru-san. " Michiru tried to stand up but was a total mess. She sat back down in defeat. " What do you do for a living? "

" I work in the music industry here. In fact, I'm one of the council men in the business. Meaning, I'm one of the bosses of the company I work in. Tenoh-san is the equivalent of my position in another company that we are rivals with. " Daisuke began to eat the food that placed before him by the waiter. Michiru too, began to eat but she was still full from Haruka's miso soup. What she wouldn't have given to have a second helping of it though. Haruka's cooking wasn't half bad. When it hit her that Haruka was Daisuke's rival, that's when Michiru almost choked on a bite of food.

" Did you say Tenoh-san was your rival? "

" Yes, that's why we hate each other. We strive to find young musicians to sign under our labels. Only, since we work with a small number of talented individuals, we tend to step on each other's toes. Often, it's a fight to see who can recruit the musician first. Other times, it can be pretty bad. We'll try to gain the loyalty of the musician by sending them company-funded gifts. I won the last musician we were vying for - I sent him a car. " Daisuke winked.

" A car? "

" Oh yes, a convertible. It was a nice pick, I must say. He's going to make us millions of dollars. Of course, Tenoh-san keeps saying that he's got star on his hands that will make his company reap in the most profit in the past thirty years. I don't know if I believe him - he hasn't shown us who this new talent is - and if this talent is THAT good, then I should already know about him. "

" I see. That's why Tenoh-san isn't happy to see you. "

" No, I have to admit. He's got every right to be that way. I have won quite a few musicians from him, in a not-so-sportsmanship way. "

" You have stolen talent from him? "

" Don't think so bad of me! I mean, yes we have. But it's a business. At the end of the day you have to go home and accept yourself or you won't survive. I have learned to live with my mistakes and my selfishness. One has to go to great lengths to get ahead. Tenoh-san has been my stepping stone. It won't be long before I become executive of the company. Then I won't have to step on him any longer. " Daisuke finished eating.

With what Michiru had heard, she wasn't all that interested in hearing more. Haruka may have been rude but no one deserved to be stepped on. Not the way Daisuke had been talking about anyways. Michiru picked at what was left of her food and then tried to stand up. Little did she know, she wasn't prepared to do so. Daisuke rushed to her side to prevent her from falling.

" Michiru-san, you should be more careful. Here, I will help you to the car. We should probably take you home. " Daisuke paid for the meal and went to his car. With little effort, as Michiru was light, he positioned Michiru in the front seat and allowed her to lay down. " Looks like we should go easier on the wine next time, eh? " Daisuke laughed. Michiru mumbled some words but she couldn't wait to get home. All she wanted to do know was sleep the drinking off. Michiru had dozed off a couple times and by the fifth time waking up, she was already at her apartment. Daisuke helped her out of the car and she leaned on him for support. They had quite a bit of fun trying to get to her door as it involved stairs and narrow hallways but neither of them seemed to mind. Daisuke knocked on Michiru's door several times but there was no answer. " Do you have the keys? " Michiru shook her head. She must have forgotten them. " Is Tenoh-san home? " Michiru shrugged. " Do you want to crash at my place tonight -- " Michiru was about to say that she wouldn't mind but they both jumped, startled to hear someone behind them.

" That won't be necessary. " Haruka forcefully pushed Daisuke out from under Michiru's arm and took his position. " Nice try, though. " The sandy-haired blonde had a fierce look about her. Michiru sighed. She loved looking at Haruka's face. She could look at it forever and never get bored. " Run along now, Inoue-san. " Daisuke glared at her then turned to face Michiru.

" Michiru-san, do you have my response - will you go on a few dates with me? " Daisuke asked. Haruka seemed to tighten up at the way Daisuke had addressed her, although Michiru had no clue as to why. Michiru nodded then formulated the answer in her head.

" I think we can go for it. It doesn't sound like such a bad thing. " Before Michiru could say anything else, Haruka opened their door and slammed the door in Daisuke's face, for the second time. This time, Michiru laughed. " What was that for?"

" Nothing. " The blonde muttered, picking Michiru up in her arms. Michiru liked being held by Haruka, it gave her a sense of security she hadn't felt since her father passed away. Tears came to Michiru's eyes as she wrapped one arm around the blonde's neck and the other clung to the front of Haruka's shirt. " Michiru, I don't think you can handle your alcohol. " Michiru wasn't drunk enough to miss the lack of honorifics in Haruka's sentence but for some reason, it didn't bother her, not one bit. In fact, she loved to hear her name rolling off the tip of Haruka's tongue, it was endearing. Michiru could get addicted to Haruka's endearment. " Especially not if you agree to date Inoue-san when under the influence. "

Michiru giggled. " Are you jealous, Tenoh-san? "

" No. " Haruka walked Michiru into their room, laying her on the bed. " But if I knew you better, I might be. " The blonde grinned, then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a very disappointed Michiru sprawled out across the bed spread. " Here. " Haruka returned with some water. " Drink this. I don't have much here to relieve the hang over you're going to have. But I could run out and get something if you'd like. "

" I deserve a hang over. " Michiru replied, realizing that Haruka was right. She was going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning and there was no one else to blame except herself. " It's all your fault. "

Haruka stepped back, a bit surprised. " How is this my fault? "

" You shouldn't have let me gone out. " Michiru pouted, though a smile could be seen almost immediately after she said so.

The blonde suddenly had a warm, friendly expression on her face. " Oh, right. Sorry, I'll make sure to keep you from going out with the dirt bags. Next time I won't slip. " Haruka winked and kneeled on the floor, next to where Michiru was laying. " I was thinking about it and, I'm sorry. " Haruka brushed a hair out of a very confused Michiru's face. " I've been extremely rude to you lately. Or, at least in my eyes. " Haruka placed a finger on Michiru's lips to keep her from saying anything. " I can't offer a decent explanation as to why. I mean, I know there's a lot of reasons why, but none of them would make sense to you. So, all I can offer is an introduction on my behalf. " Haruka stood up, placing a hand behind her neck. " You rest here for the night and when you wake up, I'll introduce myself properly. Okay? " Haruka pulled the sheets over a very incoherent Michiru.

" Tomorrow? " Michiru asked innocently, though there was a pressing tone in her voice.

" Yes, tomorrow Michiru. "

With those words, Michiru was able to find the sleep that she needed, though she was reluctant to take her eyes off of Haruka. Despite how drunk she had been, the blonde still managed to make her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Three: Three Weeks Of Pain_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **This next part is Haruka's POV. Think of it as the history that was never mentioned before. It explains how/why Haruka has been the way she has been for the past three weeks but also a lot of other things as well.

-----

Sachiko had always been the ideal girlfriend.

Physically, she's the catch. Everyone will turn their heads to see her walk by. Those silvery strands of hair falling into her face bring out the most of her features, even if it's partially hiding them. Her deep blue eyes remind me of the night sky after a decent rain but even more so, if you look into them you run the risk of being totally absorbed. Sometimes, the way she moves her body, makes me think she's boasting that she has more curves than anyone else in the world. And while I would never doubt this, curves aren't everything. I find it slightly amusing that she always does her best to look her best only when in public. Not that I mind seeing other sides of Sachiko but it only leads me to wonder if she's trying to lure other people into her, rather than solely interested in impressing me. Granted, I'm beginning to think that's the reason why I find myself so attracted to her: most girls tend to fall under my charm and stay under my charm. It's quite the opposite with Sachiko.

Emotionally, she's something else. Everyone loved her personality. She was vibrant, even if it was only her façade that everyone loved. No one loved the true Sachiko. The true Sachiko, only I had the pleasures of knowing. I think that I fell in love with her. The true her, that is. I knew that underneath it all, she was someone else. I loved knowing that. It made me feel like all of my competitors were at a severe disadvantage. She of course, loved me back. It was never one sided until later on. Aside from that, she was the kind of person that would love you unconditionally. Send you flowers for no reason, write you love letters and leave it on your pillow, make mix cd's for you with every love song possible; yes, Sachiko was the hopeless romantic. I loved her for this. No one had ever treated me like I was something and she was the first person to make me realize that I was, indeed, something.

When we first moved in together, our relationship was nonexistent. We were hard working college students, well at least I was. Sachiko dropped out of college. But anyways, we were nothing before we both became something. And it was like this for a while. Often times we would scrape together money to grab a bite to eat but we saw eating as a luxury. Besides, human bodies could go quite some time without nutrition; Sachiko and I were pros at that. We never had comfort in our lives, not even in our childhood. That's why it was so easy to relate to each other, to build a friendship. Hard times were never easy, that's why they were called 'hard.' But, it was in those times that we both knew we needed each other. Thus, our friendship grew; it blossomed into a wonderful relationship in which neither of us could do without the other for very long. Of course, I knew this was a form of love. But, when I read about love in stories, or saw it in movies, I knew that it was not true love I felt for Sachiko; it was more of an attachment.

A few years passed. Things got better, for Sachiko, that is. Apparently, she was flaunting her stuff in public, as she always did, and a rather wealthy man noticed it. How could he not have? She was Sachiko. Sachiko had curves… or so she always told me. One thing led to another, she started seeing him off and on. That did wonders for our relationship. She said it was for business; he ran some sort of magazine that featured half-naked women in it all the time. Her goal was to become one of those half-naked women and start modeling for his company. I never really liked him, to be honest. He was bad news the second I saw him. He still is bad news, only now, I try to avoid him. Oh, did I mention that eventually I realized that Sachiko had been lying? 'Seeing' him as she put it, was merely business. But off the scenes, do you know who she would continue seeing? Saburo Inoue. The name is enough to make my blood boil with anger.

After a while, I lost interest in Sachiko, sort of. At first, it was hard. We did most things together and all of my decisions were some how related to Sachiko's desires. I would often only do things if it was permitted by her consent. Even if it was only a cup of water, I still had to make it known that I was getting a cup of water. She did this strange thing to me. It was almost as if I were her slave. I would do anything for her. But all good things come to an end. Although, I don't consider being foolishly ignorant a good thing… but as the saying goes: Ignorance is bliss. This slave like relationship I was in, well, I found out all too soon that this was the effect that she had on most of her partners, female or male. I guess I was finally able to see Sachiko's true colors. It wasn't fun; oh, you know, waking up only to find reality hits you with a ten-ton anvil, followed by getting run over by a horde of elephants and having one of the damn elephants leave you a nice present in the form of poop. Okay, maybe that was too graphic but my encounters with reality are all too painful for me.

As my interest for the woman faded, Sachiko didn't seem to like it. She was the kind of person that had to control everything. But I had enough of her scheming, only, I found that it was best to humor her. The best way to control a control freak, is to silently control them. After I had become emotionally detached from her, it was easy to turn the scheming back around on her.

My ambitions took the best of me. I sought to find the best job in the world. Well, that's not true. I'd like to think my success story is full of glory, respect, honor and passion. Don't be fooled. The only reason I'm thriving now is because of one stroke of luck. One stroke, that's it. You see, one day, though I vaguely remember when, I had a rather interesting and amusing conversation with a rather old man. His name was Kiyoshi Tenoh. We had a long talk about the meaning of life, true character, friendship and love. Neither of us disclosed details of our past but without knowing much about each other, we knew we had a lot in common. Our conversation ended and that was that. Even weeks after having met this strangely intriguing man, I still remembered the details of conversation with a clarity unrivaled by any other memory. I couldn't figure out why he was so important.

Well, one day Sachiko came running back to me. Apparently my lack of interest in her spurred some dormant desire that was hidden deep within her. We made love. It was simple and sweet. But, it was nothing like it used to be. She declared that even though she was off with other people, her heart belonged to me. For some reason, that made me content.

As our hidden relationship flourished, the outlook of finding a decent job in Tokyo was getting pretty slim. I was marred for several reasons, unbeknownst to me. Perhaps I wasn't good enough. Maybe my resume was lacking the sufficient experience required of me. But when I couldn't get a job even in the lowliest of places, my self esteem became more of a fictional quality, rather than a real one.

It was at that point in time that I wanted to lose it. I was generally the strong type of person. I was the girl everyone ran to when they needed help with girl problems, boy problems, life problems. They saw me more befitting as a man, than a girl. They simply thought I was strong enough to hold the weight of the world on my shoulders… but I wasn't. I couldn't voice my pain. I couldn't fathom ever admitting my weakness, not even to Sachiko, whom I had known for an ample amount of time. I felt unworthy of this world. I felt like another lifeless individual that was considered only as a contributor to the economy, but even then, what I had to contribute wasn't very much. I wanted to have meaning in my life. In all of this, Sachiko didn't realize how much I had changed.

As fate would have it, Sachiko got what she had worked so hard for. She became the top model of Inoue's magazine. And a couple months later, she became the partner and co-owner of Inoue's company. As a result, Sachiko had been spending more and more time with her business partners. I couldn't complain, she was bringing home the money, but I didn't like it that she was shared by other people. It made me feel like I possessed no part of her, except what she _wanted_ to allot to me, or _could_ allot me at that time in her life. I was simply another person that she had to ration her time and attention to. I didn't realize then that our relationship was too dysfunctional for it to ever be able to prosper. It was funny. Sachiko always had this way of pushing me out as far as possible and then, just before I vanished, she would reel me back in. She would give me enough love, enough affection and attention, before she would send me back to the hell hole of my life. I couldn't blame her. She did what she could for me. She was like… a dark angel… though she should not be confused with a real angel… she was always far from that in my eyes.

At times, I _hated_ her. At other times, I _loved _her. I was strongly attached to her, even if I didn't want to admit it, only… it was an attachment that didn't involve too much of my heart. I knew well enough to not throw my whole heart into her, she had proven many times, to be unreliable with it. I finally understood that our relationship would bounce from the "in-love" to the "love-adoration" bond, no matter what part of life we were going through. Meaning for me that, sometimes she was my lover, other times, she was more like a sister. Can you start to understand how this could psychologically affect someone? I was never able to sever our ties because, in one way or the other, we were always connected. This is why I loved her and hated her.

Well, another day came. And the tide had changed. That's what I like to call it. Someone had knocked on my door. I had half-expected it to be our new neighbor, Daisuke Inoue, son of Saburo Inoue. Apparently, Sachiko had to do business with him as well and as a result, he came over often. I have to admit, if there's anyone I hate more than Saburo Inoue, it's Daisuke Inoue. The insensitive prick treated Sachiko like she were an item that he could possess. And, being foolish as she was, she went along with it because she felt obligated to please the son of her business partner. It was then that our love became more of the sisterly love than anything else. I refused to run to her any longer. I was a powerhouse of reliability. It was her that found herself running to me. I no longer needed her but I always felt obligated to protect the ties that bound us; she had always been good to me, in her own messed up way. Well, back to how the tides changed. I received a knock on my door and with much irritation, I answered it. The person before me was no one that I recognized. They handed me a letter that, in bold letters read:

**The Will of Kiyoshi Tenoh**

Inside, I found the contents of a will. Not just anyone's will, Kiyoshi Tenoh's will. Evidently, the one conversation that happened to occur by stroke of luck, had given Kiyoshi enough inspiration to choose me as his everlasting heir to the throne of the music industry. He stated that I knew what the meaning of life was, that I knew the meaning of friendship, love and true character. And it was because I knew all of these things at such a young age, that he found me to be the only befitting suitor of the infamous Tenoh Record Label. The poor man died without ever having any children. Thus, he named me his child. The only catch was that my last name had to be changed to Tenoh and that I had to dress as a boy.

At first, I thought it was a joke. Then, when it set in, I was all too happy to see that such a prosperous company now belonged to me. I went from someone who couldn't spare 600 yen (equivalent to 5 dollars) to someone that could afford quite a few lavish convertibles, each well over 60 million yen each (500,000 us dollars). I was the owner of a multi-billion dollar company. And yet, even now, I'm unable to live with such a fortune. I still live in the same flat. Although, I do have a convertible and motorcycle, I don't indulge myself in a whole lot of things.

Some of the changes that underwent, were that I turn into a man. Not physically, but in terms of dressing, I had to give the impression that I was man. Not too many people truly cared about my real gender. Money and business, those were the keys. Another change that incurred was that my last name be changed. That was easier done, than said. I hated my last name to begin with. My last name was the one thing that marred me, that would haunt me and make me remember how worthless I was before this stroke of luck occurred. And lastly, I had to run the company. How hard was that? I actually took care of everything just as well as Kiyoshi had, or so many people had told me. Profits went up considerably, although, Inoue's son, Daisuke, constantly made it a point to be unprofessional when it came to recruiting talent.

It didn't matter though. My company was successful without or without Daisuke's interference, for we had already become international. The Tenoh Record Label was everywhere. In Japan, it was most influential, but it had other sources of revenue as well. My life had turned upside down in less than four months.

**And that's how I became Haruka Tenoh, the charming youth that took the music industry by surprise. **

I make myself laugh.

Around this time, Sachiko found that I was more distant. I had to be. I was so engrossed with my work that I forgot that we ever really had a relationship to begin with. I did my best, to allot her time in between my busy schedule, but eventually she went through the same phase that I had, not months before my luck hit me. I had several girls here and there; sometimes they would visit me at the apartment. Sachiko would ask who they were… and you know what my response was? 'They are business partners.'

Irony always gets the best of life. I love when revenge is accomplished when you don't really mean to accomplish it. I guess it felt satiating to know that I was worth something and that, the one person who constantly made me feel worthless, was slowly realizing that she had evolved into nothing more than a sister to me. Reality is funny like that. One day it hits you. Then the next day, it hits the girl that made you feel like you resided at the bottom of the chain of life.

I suppose that's when desperate times call for desperate measures. Sachiko's half-wit idea to allow her cousin to live with us was a pathetic cry for help. She knew I was never one to be rude to her in public and, having this cousin of hers living with us, well, she probably thought there was a good chance of me being more attentive towards her. Of course, this much was true. But I knew it was worse than I first thought… the morning she came out of my bedroom. I remember it clear as day. I had been reading my newspaper, drinking my coffee. It was the same routine every day. Only that morning, something happened that I hadn't called for. I mean, I knew Sachiko's cousin was coming to stay with us… but the girl that came out of my room couldn't have been Sachiko's cousin. The two had nothing in common, nothing at all.

Her hair reminded me of an open sea. It was flowing somewhat past her shoulders and it possessed this fierce nature of curls, ones that went this way and that. Those curls resembled that of waves and not to mention, the color of her hair, it was a stunning blue-green sort of color. Well, it was more like the color you can't explain because it's neither blue nor green nor a mixture of them both. In all logic then, her hair was absolutely heavenly because nothing on earth could have possibly compared. But, as much as I loved her hair, when it fell in her face, I had this need to brush it out; I always wanted to see as much of her face as possible. Her features were delicately feminine but perfectly beautiful. Her eyes, oh dear lord, I could drown in the open depths of her aqua-marine colored eyes and I probably would have been content for eternity. I longed to touch her skin, to smell the scent of it, to even be inches within it, all of these things I longed for.

The way she walked was beyond me. Sachiko had curves sure, but could she walk like her cousin? Nope. Michiru had this way of walking that was so quaint, so polite but simultaneously provocative and sexy. I could call it lust but the way I felt when I first saw her, well, it was far from the normal feelings of lust that other girls would bring me. I felt this need to respect her. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted her to smile. I wanted to hear her talk and I wanted to do nothing but whisper sweet nothings into her ear. I wanted to tell her that I would always be there for her. I wanted to make her breakfast. I wanted to offer her a cup of coffee but most of all, I wanted to offer up my heart. With how she made my heart beat almost triple, knots to form in my stomach, for me to tremble when I felt her eyes upon me… I might as well have said that it was love at first sight.

It was true. Michiru had been the complete opposite of Sachiko and, if I could call her by whatever name I should like, then I would have liked to call her an angel, or Michiru. Why not? I would drop the honorifics if I ever had a chance to hold a decent conversation with her. I felt like I already knew her and we hadn't spoken a word. Strange that I could feel so strongly about a girl.

But alas, I don't believe in crap like that. Surely this was intentional on Sachiko's behalf. Surely it had to have been. Desperate measures called for pathetic cries of help and this was Sachiko's latest scheme. I didn't want to fall for it. I didn't. So I waited and observed everything there was to observe. I absorbed all details, engrossed myself in Michiru's life without having her actually know it.

Three weeks. Three painful weeks had passed by. I left the same time I did every day, only the more and more I studied Michiru, the more and more I was captivated by her, and that only meant that leaving was always more painful than the day before. I couldn't help myself. I found myself thinking of her during meetings. When I recruited talent, I would picture Michiru in the back of my mind and was often seen as an aloof sort of person… but normally I'm not like that. I never knew anyone that could have ever made me feel the way I did and, still do. I never knew it was possible to think of someone so much.

I resigned myself to not introducing myself properly. If this was all a scheme, then introducing myself would have only led to Sachiko's plan flourishing. I didn't want to give her success, not in this anyways. But I was falling so dangerously for Michiru that… well, there would come a time where I would either fall into the trap or simply move out. And to be frank, I would choose the former any time of day.

Occasionally, I would find myself caught. And by caught I mean, there were times that I couldn't avoid talking to Michiru. Only four times though. In three weeks, that was a considerable achievement for me. It was torture spending every day wishing that I could talk to her. It was absolute torture.

The first time I spoke with her, she had been sitting outside my door like a lost child. Oh how I wished that I could have adopted **_that_ **lost child. I wanted to adopt her as my new wife and co-owner of my company. Sorry, my fantasies are strange but they are mine and mine alone. Anyways, the way she had been sitting at my door caused this immense amount of worry within me. What if I hadn't shown up? She could have been helpless to a predator. That's when I decided to give her the keys to the apartment but, in all actuality, I would have liked to have given her a second set of keys: the keys to my heart. Hah, I'm a hopeless romantic but I never knew it until I met Michiru.

The second time I spoke with her, I was disillusioned by Sachiko's web of deceit and was unnecessarily rude. I actually prefer not to think of it, but it hurts to forget about it because of how much I'm sure I hurt Michiru. My only real justifications for being so brash was because Daisuke was obviously interested in Michiru and it was evident as he took a day off to spend time with her. Stupid Daisuke.

The third time I spoke with her, I purposely had come home early from work. I wanted her to have food ready for her; she was a Queen in my eyes, or so she deserved to be treated like one. Okay, so I might be a hopeless romantic but that doesn't change the fact that I absolutely suck at cooking. God made me a talent-less chef. That was something I would never overcome so you must know, my miso soup was entirely ordered. I pretended to have heated it on the stove, throwing in some cooking instruments here and there. I'm just glad she didn't notice I had a spatula in the pot; then she surely would have known that I hadn't cooked that soup. I had to gather a lot of courage to ask her to eat dinner with me. And it was a good dinner only ruined by the lousy Daisuke Inoue. I didn't hate him completely, until he expressed interest in Michiru. Now, I wish a plane with no passengers or pilots would simply crash into him and him only. It's not possible, but if it were, I would have one land right on Daisuke's smug face. Even then, that's a light punishment. Michiru had told me that he offered to take her to dinner and in a rather indirect manner, she admitted she was only eating with me to be polite. I knew that she probably didn't mean it but it still hurt. All I wanted to do was talk to her. All she wanted to do was be polite and then go out with Daisuke. Thinking of him together with Michiru makes me sick to my stomach.

The fourth time, I broke down. I confessed that I was pretty much a jerk… of course, it was when she was drunk… but hey! You can't get mad at me. It would have been hard enough if she was sober. Alas, I had a chance to say her name without the suffix. No honorifics in her name. And you know what? She took it pretty good. I liked the way it rolled off my tongue. I could tell that she was the kind of person that was good natured. And it was then that I realized that, even if this was a trap, this was the sweetest trap I could ever fall into. As long as I could see Michiru every day, then everything would be set. I could die happy with her etched into the back of my mind.

And boom. Here comes the stroke of luck. Luck had always been a thing that I had lacked. Before I even had a chance in pretty much stalking her, I knew she was the kind of person that tried hard but the results never paid off. She was very much like me six months ago. She lacked a stroke of luck. Perhaps it was out of sympathy that this idea came up but I know I would be lying if I said that. I wanted to see Michiru every day. Every single day. I wanted to actually be at work and say: _'I need an angel. Someone bring Michiru in please.' _

So that's when I decided that, the job-seeking Michiru would no longer have to seek a job, for she would become the new executive administrative assistant for Tenoh Industries; a position that was created especially for, Michiru Kaioh.

-----

**Special Note to Reviewers: **

**Ten no Kasou: **I have most of it written. I'll put some of it out for you today.

**Vee: **Dating Vs Dating. One type of dating is where someone would actually be in a relationship, kind of like Mamoru and Usagi. The other type of dating is simply going out on a few dates to see if they want to pursue a relationship. Sorry to not have explained it earlier. Thanks for leaving such a long review.

**Petiyaka: **Michiru will find her common sense. Her character is more or less, level headed but you won't see that for another chapter or two. She's in an awkward position in terms of living arrangements (who shares a room with a stranger?) and so she's doing everything she can to NOT be home. Hope that sheds a little light on what she might be feeling.

-----

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Four: Michiru's Stroke Of Luck_

_-----_

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

" Wake up, lazy. "

Michiru opened her eyes, barely able to take in her surroundings. Her head had been pounding mercilessly. When her sleep stricken eyes fell upon the lovely Haruka Tenoh, leaning over her with an amused expression, Michiru almost rolled out of bed. The blonde placed a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving away. She flashed a warm smile to Michiru and then stood up.

" It's about time. "

_Time. Normally I set my alarm to go off a certain time. Apparently I had been too drunk to do that. _" What time is it? " Michiru thought it was strange that Haruka had been watching her sleep but she was more or less self-conscious of what she had looked like. Surely her hair was a mess, she must have had lines on her face from sleeping and… _wait, why do I care what she thinks? _Michiru wanted to reprimand herself but it didn't matter for the time being, she had to get a head start on job hunting.

" Quarter after twelve. " Haruka replied, sipping the cup of coffee that had been in her hand. _I wonder when she's going to realize … _Haruka had noticed Michiru's eyes widened. _aha!_ She knew what was coming, she had to stop it before Michiru did something brash. " Before you run around like a chicken with its head chopped off, do me a favor? "

" I can't talk now Haruka, I have to find a job. " _I want to talk to you but… you always find a way to be rude._ Michiru slid off the bed and was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower when the blonde stopped her in her tracks. For a moment, the two stared each other in the eyes. Michiru wanted to move but it was as if Haruka had locked eyes with her and didn't have any intentions of letting her go. Michiru felt a warm fuzzy sensation settle in her stomach when the blonde grinned.

_I hope she remembers last night. _The blonde thought to herself before correcting Michiru. " You already have one. " Haruka still maintained this peculiar sort of amused expression and now Michiru was sure that the blonde knew something she didn't. " Would you care to hear me out? "

" What happened last night? " Michiru asked curiously. They were having a conversation and she didn't like it. Well, she did. But what spurred Haruka to want to talk to her, much less wait for her to wake up? If it really was twelve then why wasn't the infamous business woman at work already? She remembered last night in blotches, none of it was too clear. What she remembered with clarity was that both of them agreed to call each other by their names with nothing else attached … but other than that… Michiru couldn't figure out what the difference between today and yesterday was. _You already have one… _" Wait, what? "

" Ah, a little bit delayed are we, Michiru? "

" Sorry. " The aqua-haired woman blushed, obviously feeling stupid for not thinking straight. " I haven't been myself lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. "

" Nothing is 'wrong' with you. You might be lazy, have a lousy choice in men, get drunk unnecessarily, absolutely hate when I cook for you… " Haruka trailed off when she realized none of what she was saying was really helping the situation. Now it was her turn to blush. Haruka cleared her throat and continued on to business. " Tenoh Industries just recently had a job opening for executive administrative assistant. I put the word in for you. "

" For me? Thanks Haruka, that's a nice thing you did. " Michiru became nervous. The title in itself sounded intimidating. Who was the executive of Tenoh Industries? Would he even like her? Did she even have the skills to fill the position? With all these questions looming overhead, Michiru felt defeated before the day even started. _Tokyo can be a drag sometimes. _" Haruka, what if the executive doesn't like me? "

Haruka scoffed. " Michiru, someone as talented and beautiful as you could please any executive. " The blonde meant every word of her sentence, even though calling Michiru 'beautiful' was a large step, she couldn't deny the younger girl the truth. " Come on, I know you can do this. Who was the one who got up every day at the same time for the past three weeks to find a job? Now, I have a pretty decent job lined up for you. All you have to do is meet the executive. " Haruka pointed to a covered uniform that looked as if just had been dry cleaned. " Put that on. The executive wants you to match him. "

" Match him? " That didn't make any sense but she supposed if it landed her the job she had been seeking than, why not?

" Hai, the two of you will have corresponding outfits, always. You represent the executive now. " Haruka smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen. " And hurry, we have to get to work. It's not a nice thing to leave the boss hanging. "

-----

Haruka stopped the car and looked over at Michiru. " You look nice, don't worry. I think you're stressing out too much. All of us are pretty nice here. You'll get to love it… hopefully. " The blonde winked at the last word and then exited the car. It was painful to see Michiru in so much stress over her new position but, a part of her was relieved that Michiru had agreed to it. Now she would have a reason to see Michiru every day, all day. The simple thought of that brought a smile to Haruka's lips.

" What are you thinking about? " Michiru came out of her anxiety when she caught the blonde clearly off in another world. And from the looks of it, whatever she had been thinking, it must have been good, for the smile on her face indicated that it had been nothing else.

" Uh… " Haruka averted her eyes away from Michiru, trying to avoid blushing. " Michiru, did you brush your teeth today? " The blonde knew that her accusation wasn't true but she had to find a way to attack Michiru, or else she might have to reveal what her smile was truly hiding.

" What? " Michiru laughed. " Is that Haruka trying to change the subject? " The aqua-haired girl didn't fall for it. Not one bit. The blonde laughed, knowing she was caught and shrugged it off. " Oh, it's one of those things. " _I wonder if she likes someone at her work place… that might explain why she was off in her own world. " _It's okay, I understand. You have fantasies before you go to work… I guess it's a normal thing. " Michiru finished with sarcasm.

" What?! " That was the first time Michiru made a joke at her expense. And Haruka couldn't say that she didn't like it. She followed the shorter girl into the building, laughing all the while. " It's not an every day thing, the fantasies I mean. Only Monday through Thursdays. Usually Friday, I'm not thinking about it. "

" And why's that? "

" Fridays are party days. I'm too worried about how I'm going to get out of work early. If I don't get out early, then I run the risk of disappointing a lot of beautiful women in the club. I would hate for that to happen. "

" Ara? Haruka Tenoh, the illustrious womanizer and work ditcher? I didn't know you were that kind of person. I thought you were more of a pencil pusher. "

Haruka shushed Michiru real quick and sent her the evil eye. Neither of them had come to realize that several people in the office had been staring at them. Michiru felt out of place but when Haruka took her hand, all doubts and anxiety had been washed away. Touching her soft hand, feeling those slender fingers against her own… Michiru could get through the worst of the world so long as Haruka's hand remained hers.

" Hello, sir. "

" Good afternoon, Tenoh-san. "

" Would you like some coffee today, sir? "

" I have the latest talent report on your desk. I'm working on the next one. "

" Sir, Asada-san called you. She would like you to call her back at her number. "

" There's a meeting in fifteen. It's an executive meeting. "

Michiru was amazed at how many people had been addressing Haruka. If it was her, she would have already had a brain overload. But instead, the sandy-haired blonde remained calm, silently taking in every word of each person. Without seeing much else, she could tell Haruka was an essential component to this company. Though, what exactly her position was, she couldn't tell. Haruka continued to lead Michiru down the hallway, briefly chatting with people as she passed by and finally ushering Michiru into a large office at the end of the way. Haruka motioned for Michiru to sit at the seat in front of her desk.

" Michiru, would you like something to drink? " Haruka asked as she looked up from a packet on her desk. Clearly the blonde was starting to drift into work mode. " Are you okay? You look a bit bewildered. "

" No, no… not at all. I hadn't expected all of those people to bombard you with questions, that's all. "

" You'll get use to it in no time. They are all nice people but also workaholics. That's why our company is so great at what it does. We have hard working employees and a pretty fair management system. " Haruka smiled. " I'm going to get some tea, I will be right back. "

Michiru nodded though she didn't want to be left alone in the office. When she heard the door shut she couldn't help but look around. Haruka's desk was officially the neatest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Her office was clean to the point of suspicion; no office should smell so good or look so great. One particular object had caught Michiru's eye: a picture frame. The aqua-haired girl picked up the framed and turned it around. In the picture stood a rather ecstatic Haruka, a tiny dark-haired child and her cousin, Sachiko. If Michiru hadn't known better she could have sworn they looked like a family. The aqua-haired girl sighed, somewhat crushed. Haruka looked awful happy in that picture. It only left Michiru to believe that perhaps the blonde loved her cousin. And the child. Where did she fit in? Michiru placed the frame down like a guilty child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

" Kaioh-san? "

A tall man stood at the door, an older looking man. Michiru didn't know why he knew her name but she figured she would be polite just the same. " Yes? "

" The executive will be in soon. He said he would be joining you for some tea. "

" Arigato. " Michiru replied, feeling a lump harden in her throat. What was she to do with this executive? How was she to act? And where was Haruka? Surely she wouldn't leave her alone… or maybe she would… maybe that was the blonde's plan. To leave her alone so that she would be forced to meet with the executive. Michiru smoothened out her uniform, making sure there weren't any imperfections. The outfit wasn't at all that bad. In fact, it was rather pleasing to the eyes and was comfortable to wear. Michiru double checked her skirt, then adjusted her tie. There was this urge to take off out the door. Yes, she could run as far as she wanted, just as she had always done. But where would that leave her? In another town without a job? Michiru sighed. With one deep breath, she heard the door open and prepared herself for the worst and best outcome of the situation.

" Don't be so tense, Michiru. " _A familiar voice. _Michiru exhaled deeply, greatly appreciative of the fact that Haruka had come back. " I brought back some tea. I hope you like it. "

" Gomen, I thought you were the executive. " Michiru apologized, allowing herself to relax a bit. Haruka handed Michiru a cup of tea and then sat at the corner of her desk, focusing her attention on the other girl. " I always get anxious when I meet people that are successful… or in this case higher up. "

Haruka laughed whole-heartedly. " You shouldn't be so nervous… and you didn't think wrong. I am the executive. "

" This is your company? " Michiru couldn't believe what she had heard. Was that why everyone was being so polite to Haruka - because she was the head of Tenoh Industries? " But you said it wouldn't be a good thing to the boss if we were late. "

" Hai and I meant that. It's not becoming for me to be so late. In fact, I'm always here on time every day. " Haruka winked and then pointed to her own suit.

At that point Michiru had realized that both of them had been matching this entire time. How could she have been so clueless? A wave of embarrassment crashed into Michiru; she felt foolish for being so nervous when she knew the executive all this time. Although, it was better this way. Now Haruka would be forced to talk to her every day. Not that she would force the blonde but, it was all the same. Besides, having the playful blonde around seemed to wipe away all of her fears. _This might turn out to be a lot of fun. _

" Well, you pretty much have the job Kaioh-san, unless you choose not to take the position. Then I suppose I'll have to find another beautiful woman to have as my assistant. I mean, I have to represent myself, right? "

Michiru blushed, then giggled. " I'll take the position, Womanizer-san. Only on one condition: You always call me by Michiru. No Kaioh-san. Understand? "

" Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. " Haruka took a deep breath. " Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. "

" Okay you're over doing it. "

" Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michi- "

" Stop! " Michiru pushed Haruka off the side of her own desk.

" But you said always! " The blonde smirked as she put some distance between her and Michiru. " Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. " Michiru jumped up and starting chasing Haruka around her desk. The blonde couldn't stop from laughing; every time the aqua-haired girl would catch up with her, she would jump over her desk, knowing that Michiru couldn't follow her because she had a skirt. " Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michi- " Michiru stopped in her tracks and quickly regained her composure when someone had opened the door. Haruka tripped on the leg of her desk and went flying past Michiru. The aqua-haired woman could barely contain her laughter, satisfied that the blonde had gotten what she deserved.

" Can I help you? " Michiru asked sweetly as if nothing had been going on.

" Dare I ask? " A raven haired woman stood at the door, arching her eyebrow at Haruka who had become comfortable on the floor. The blonde stretched a few times and started doing sit ups.

" Nothing like exercise before you start your day. " Haruka looked up, hoping Rei would believe it but she was far from being believable. " Ah, Rei-san. How are you this fine afternoon? "

" Probably cleaner than you. Get off that floor, baka. " Rei shook her head in disappointment and found sympathy in Michiru. " I suppose she wouldn't listen to you right, Kaioh-san? "

_She knows about Haruka's true gender. They must be close. And why does everyone know my name?! " _That's right. I told her no playing in the office. Now she's gone and done it again. " Michiru turned and winked at Haruka who was feeling betrayed.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I didn't ask either of you to be my mother. " The blonde stood up from the ground and resumed her normal behavior. " What's going on dearest sister of mine? " Haruka batted her eyes sarcastically.

" Dearest, how sweet. " Rei stuck her tongue out. " Are you taking Hotaru this weekend? "

" Are you serious?! " Haruka nodded her head. " Yes, I haven't seen her in a long time. Too bad her mother is an evil witch that keeps her from me. " Haruka squinted her eyes, emphasizing her point. " You said she could come over last week. "

" I know but we were busy. Yuichiro and I were having a family outing. " Rei was about to close the door when she remembered what she came in for. " Oh yes, there's a big meeting in like three minutes. Don't be late. " Rei shut the door quietly, leaving both Michiru and Haruka with smirks on their faces.

" Don't be late, Haruka. " Michiru pointed her finger at the blonde.

" Shh. I wasn't late today. Why would I ever be late? " Haruka walked up to Michiru putting only a foot between them. " I was only three hours late today. A few more minutes won't hurt anyone. " Haruka wanted so bad to come closer but she knew doing so would be violating Michiru's space. She didn't want to scare off her new assistant. That would be very bad. " Michiru. " The blonde held out her hand.

Michiru wasn't sure why a hand was extended to her but she took in softly within hers. How could she pass up a moment to hold Haruka's hand? " Yes? "

" My name is Haruka Tenoh. I am twenty four years old, my birthday is on January 21st. I have blonde hair, green eyes. I'm about 5'10" but I wish I was six feet tall. I like to eat salad. I like to drive and even though I would one day like to pursue racing, I have so much on my plate that I don't think it's possible. I have a secret talent that no one knows about. I'm really not a womanizer. I like to have long conversations with anyone who cares about what I have to say. And, well, that does it for now. I don't want to start sounding like I'm advertising myself. Unless… of course… you're interested. " Haruka joked on the last part. " If you are, then, I like romantic walks along the coastline, candle light dinners, roses, chocolates and big fluffy teddy bears. "

" Ara? " Michiru smiled. This was the introduction she had been waiting for. It took three weeks to get it. Three painful weeks but it was worth the wait. It wasn't the typical introduction but, it was Haruka's and that was all that mattered. " In that case, my name is Michiru Kaioh. Pleased to meet you. "

" That's it? " Haruka pouted. " Tell me something about you. "

" You have to earn that. " Michiru left the room, leaving Haruka speechless.

" EARN!? This woman_… " _Haruka mumbled to herself as she followed Michiru.

-----

" Listen up everyone. " Haruka straightened out her tie and waited for everyone to shut up. " Thanks for coming today. As a bonus, you can leave one hour late. " Everyone grumbled. " I'm kidding. You can leave two hours late. " More grumbling. " You guys are hard to bargain with. How about three hours late? " This time people started rolling her eyes. " ALRIGHT. You can leave one hour early, provided that all of your work has been done. " If it was appropriate for them to be excited and show it, then most of them would have. Instead, everyone quit their grumbling and gave their attention to their boss.

" I called this meeting today because we are going to have a special member join our staff. This woman is a very talented individual. She might be new around here but she is now your boss as well. " Haruka pointed for Michiru to come in.

" This is Michiru Kaioh. She will be my administrative assistant. If you need to talk to me about something, talk to her. If you want a pay raise, talk to her. If you want to compliment me, give the compliment to Michiru. Everything will be passed on to me. From now on, she'll be the woman you go to for questions. If she doesn't have an answer right away, she will get you one. I know all of you love me so much… " Haruka paused for some of them to scoff, then she smiled. " That's why my office door will always be open. If you really need to come see me and me alone, then you're still free to. But I figure now that we're expanding, I'm going to need someone to help lift the load a bit. Please give a warm welcome to her. "

Everyone in the board room started clapping quietly. " Michiru, why don't you go wait outside for a moment. " The aqua-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows then did as she was requested. When she was out of hearing range Haruka squinted at her employees.

" If ANYONE gives her a hard time, I will … FIRE YOU. " The blonde was part kidding but part serious. Most of the people jumped at the last part. " Now, when she comes in again, give her a real warm welcome. "

Haruka motioned for her to come back in. Michiru did so. The whole room started clapping, cheering, jumping up and down in their seats and whistling. Michiru was estranged by their sudden change in behavior. She glanced over at Haruka had an amused expression on her face. The blonde sipped her coffee and shrugged. " They really like you, Michiru. "

Michiru giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Five: A Piece of Mind_

_-----_

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **_Haruka's POV. You just have to._ Okay, one last note out to all of you party people. As you all know, tonight is … yes… it's … uh huh… New Year's Eve. And that means, depending on how well tonight goes, I might not be able to post a chapter for a day or two. Hehe. Please stay safe my wonderful readers & reviewers. Don't drink and drive. Don't eat too much crap (tummy aches), be yourself, have fun, make sure that if you do fireworks (which apparently is illegal in my state but I still do it) that you don't burn yourself lighting them and make sure you stand back. Believe it or not, some people don't stand back when lighting something that has the potential of being an explosive (aka me). -sigh- Happy New Years, have a good 2007 and make sure to make some resolutions. Those are always fun to break later on in the year.

-----

_There was a knock at the front door. I rubbed my eyes furiously as I peeked over at my alarm clock. It was two in the morning. What on earth, no WHO on earth would wake me up at such an ungodly hour. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and brushed my hair from my face. Sometimes I wish I could have this button that I could push. It would be the ultimate button. And this button, when pushed, would throw a shoe at the designated target. Right now, for instance, I would push the button and whoever is knocking on my door would be hit over the head for even thinking of waking me up. With one heavy sigh, I opened the door with force to emphasize that I was very pissed off. _

" _Yes!? Oh, Michiru. It's you… " My words trailed off as I realized what the aqua-haired beauty had been wearing: nothing but a long black robe. It was rather light and certainly didn't conceal her body very well, I could see the outline of her shapes with one sweep. " What are you doing here? " Not that any of that was a bad thing…_

" _Can I come in? " Michiru replied. She put a hand on the doorway and the other hand on her waist. I could've sworn she was trying to put the moves on me. And what could I do, refuse her? _

" _Of course. " _

" _Sit on the couch. I want to do my introduction properly. " Michiru demanded. The tone in her voice was aggressive but in a very, very good way. I quickly obliged and ran over to the sofa like a love sick puppy. When she sat next to me I gulped. She had been speaking to me like she had never done so before; I felt like she was enslaving me, one sweet moment after another. I could picture chains binding my wrists to a bed post and… " Close your eyes. "_

_Did she tell me to close my eyes? Of course, what do I do? I am her slave. I can only imagine the things that could happen. " Michiru, what are you doing? "_

" _I'm going to give you the introduction of Michiru Kaioh. "_

_I felt a blanket being thrown to me and I was confused. Although I couldn't see, it certainly felt like silk… what was in my hands. " Michiru, this is my introduction? " I asked as I tried to figure out what I was holding. _

" _No, baka. That's my robe. "_

_If I could have widened my eyes, I'm sure they would have been falling out. Did Michiru just strip for me? Oh, I am blessed today for sure. I take back everything I said or thought about luck. I'm definitely the luckiest girl in the entire world. _

" _Open your eyes, Haruka. "_

_I did and I screamed. _

-----

" Haruka! Calm down! They're just eggs, I thought you might want something for breakfast. "

" Eggs?! " _Why eggs?! Oh man. It was just a dream. I was totally expecting something else. _" What time is it? " I asked rubbing my neck. Sleep was never good to me and apparently neither were dreams.

" Seven in the evening. "Michiru placed the platter of eggs on my bedstand and then rose. " You should get up soon. Sachiko-san called from the airport. She'll be here shortly. She was thinking of taking us all out to the beach. Would you like to come? Daisuke-san is coming too. "

I cringed out of necessity but really, it was habitual. I don't think I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate that man. He's not so much a rival as he is a bitter enemy. Sometimes I wish running people over was legal in Japan. " Sure. Let me take a shower and then I'll be out in a bit. "

Michiru nodded. " Don't be too long. "

" Never. " I smiled as she exited the room and closed the door.

It had been an entire week since Michiru became my full fledged sidekick. One full week. I loved every single moment of it. Think of paradise, except only infinity times better. My paradise reigned supreme; random birds floating around, rainbows every where, the sun when you want it, the rain when you want it, beautiful flowers that shine like stars but most of all, a girl named Michiru was in it. I swear, every time I see her, rose petals fly across my vision. It's the strangest thing…

She is the epitome of beauty and her personality goes unrivaled by anyone I've ever met. Sometimes we'll argue, but only playfully. She would win an argument any day, surely. Sometimes we'll laugh until we cry, other times we laugh until it hurts too much to cry. But sometimes, I simply want to kiss her. I long to hold her in my arms and I don't understand how someone could make me feel this way. It's only been a month. Never have I known someone for a month (well, really only a week of truly knowing each other) and had these strong of feelings for them. It took me at least a year to get to that point with Sachiko.

This past week has been perfect. Scratch perfect, it was better than that. Our first day of work we only stayed at the office long enough to introduce her to everyone. Then I excused us, mentioning that we had official business to attend to. Our official business ending up being us going to the zoo to watch the animals stare at us. It was the most awkward place to go, especially since we were way over dressed. It didn't matter though. I've never had so much fun in my life. The only down side of that was the zoo wasn't in the best condition; I could smell animal droppings everywhere we walked. Well, that's sort of romantic, isn't it? I don't know if she can tell but I'm secretly taking her on dates. Maybe she'll fall under my charming spell… or maybe not. But it's worth a shot, eh?

Then the following days, we worked all day, really hard. Even I was impressed with Michiru. It was like having a second me around. She handled everyone well. Nothing seems to phase her. She reminds me of super woman, only I'm glad she doesn't wear tights because I don't think I could ever get anything done if she walked around the office like that. It's pretty obvious that I'm attracted to her. My desire factor is up one hundred percent. If she even gets within a few feet of my body, give me one green light and I'll pounce on her like there's no tomorrow.

I think she's caught me several times daydreaming. Of course, it's plastered all over my face. If it was anyone else, I'm sure it would probably go unnoticed or overlooked but with Michiru, I can't seem to put anything past her. I'm not used to having someone know me better than I allow them to. Usually, I can keep people at arm's length but she's different. She broke down the barriers I put around myself with more ease than I'd care to admit. If I nod off even for a millisecond, she'll laugh at me and then nudge me out of my sweet flight of imagination.

I'm way over the point of being self-conscious, though I always try to look my best around her, she's made me feel comfortable with myself. I could probably wear a pink tutu and do a jig and it would be the same to her. Okay, well, she would probably have a few laughs at my expense but it's all the same. There's nothing she would say to intentionally hurt me; she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would do that.

Anything that pleases her, I suddenly have to have an infinite supply of. I'm not kidding. Tuesday she told me that she liked my cologne and she stepped close to me, her face less than an inch from my neck, just to smell it. I don't recall a time in my life that I've ever used so much cologne after she had said that. In one week I've depleted my supply of Ink, DV8, and Calvin Klein. I keep an extra bottle handy in my suit pocket in case of emergencies. I'm silently hoping that for every new fragrance I put on, she'll do the same she did on Tuesday. I long to feel her body that close to me.

" Haruka-san! "

Someone had been calling out my name but I suppose I was too deep in thought about my next new seductive aroma to even notice. When I heard the shower door open I could tell who it was without looking back. Sachiko was home. No, Sachiko was in my shower. I felt her arms wrap around the front of my body. And for the first time in my life, I didn't know how to react. My natural reaction of course, would be to hold her, touch her, do something in response. But I had no desire to do any of those. I simply opened my eyes, feeling the water run off all sides of my face. Those navy blue eyes were so dark, so soft. She ran her hand across my cheek and suddenly, memories of the last time we kissed flooded my mind; she was still so unbelievably appealing to me. Even if I had to share her with the world, I don't know if my feelings for her would ever change.

Sachiko leaned in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. It took me a moment to respond before our tongues found each other. I could feel her pent up desire as she kissed me hard. For every minute that she was gone, I could feel a part of her wanting me…

Wanting me? Like she wanted the others? Think again Haruka, she doesn't want you. She only gives you a piece of her like she would ration food to a group of starving children. I pulled away, leaving a very confused Sachiko. She tried to kiss me again only this time, I shook my head.

" Not here, Sachiko-san. " I knew she hated when I called her by Sachiko-san. That's why I used it strategically, to get her to get mad at me. Right now wasn't the best time to have a fling, especially not with Michiru out in the front room. I could never forgive myself for doing that. I would feel like I was betraying her, even if we really weren't dating. Hell, I didn't even know if she liked me, but none of that mattered. "Maybe later." I mumbled as I shut off the shower and stepped out. I could feel her disappointing expression beating down upon my back.

" Do you not miss me? "

I relieved a heavy sigh. Here's the psychological aspect of our relationship. Once I denied her, which I did more often than not, she would ask me if I loved her. Then, because it was obviously true, that in some way, I loved her, I would admit that I did. Of course, acknowledging this, allowed Sachiko to use it against me and all hell would break loose.

" Please, let's not argue. I thought we were going to the beach? " I asked her as I opened the door. I had a towel around me but when I walked out, I hadn't expected that the fair maiden of my dreams would be standing near my closet, picking out a jacket.

" We can go to the beach in a bit, I want you on the bed-- " Sachiko stopped herself when she noticed that Michiru had been in the room. " Michiru-san, gomen, I didn't know you were in here. "

Michiru bit her lip and then blushed. " No, it's my fault. I didn't know both of you were in the shower. " Before I could say anything to help alleviate the embarrassment of our situation, Michiru helped herself out. A part of me felt like it had died, having allowed her to see both me and Sachiko almost naked walking out of the bathroom.

" That was awkward. Does she know you're a woman? "

" Yes, I told her because you forgot to mention that when you brought her home. " I hissed the last part to emphasize that she had been extremely inconsiderate with her cousin's new arrival.

" Oh, then nothing to worry about, right? " Sachiko came close to me and ran her hand down my arm. This girl had no conscience. " Would you like to continue what we had going before? "

" No. " I replied, brushing silvery strands of hair from her face. " I told you, maybe later. Now's not a good time. " With one kiss on her cheek, I turned so that I could start getting ready. I think that did the trick because she skipped off, satisfied that she might have what she wanted later.

-----

All night was a drag. With Sachiko and Daisuke there, it was absolutely impossible to get a word in edge wise. The two of them were chatter boxes but on top of that, Daisuke made it known to the whole world that he was interested in Michiru. After he found out that Michiru worked with me, he became more possessive and absolutely wouldn't allow me to get any closer than four feet to Michiru. I don't think he's being completely dishonest in his actions but I would never trust him. Daisuke thinks that most girls are inferior and if they aren't, then they must be his sex slaves. Either we were all seeing a side of him that we hadn't seen before, or he was trying really hard to get Michiru into bed with him. And that thought didn't sit well in my stomach.

At certain points, although I wasn't physically paying attention, there was something that I had noticed and come across: Sachiko was jealous of all the attention that Daisuke was showering on Michiru. He would often compliment Michiru or compare her to nature, which was something that he must not have done with Sachiko. Occasionally Sachiko would tense up when he laughed at one of Michiru's jokes. Or she would try to get his attention as much as possible. Sachiko's ploys would work most of the time. And as we all know, jealously means mostly one thing: that she had feelings for Daisuke. But he couldn't hide the smiles that he wanted to flash her when he did receive attention from her. It was pretty obvious that Daisuke had feelings for Sachiko as well.

I suppose I was the only one left out of this ring of love. My eyes inadvertently fell upon a stand along the beach. It was a tiny convenient stand, perhaps the size of a closet, with a nice looking woman attending it. Without saying a whole lot to Sachiko, I decided it was time to find some amusement…

" Haruka-san, where are you going? " Sachiko asked. The three of them had stopped on the account of the blonde leaving their side. " We're going to take a dip right now. Did you want to come in? "

" I'll be back in a bit. " I said coldly. There was no way I was taking a dip with Sachiko, Daisuke and Michiru. The night was already awkward enough. Sometimes I wish that Sachiko would have never come back. As rude as it sounded, my life was perfect when she was gone. And now that she is back, my life has gone back to the same monotonous routine. " Hi. " I said smoothly as the woman at the store glanced up at me. I could tell from the moment she laid eyes on me that this was going to be interesting. She put away the book she had been reading and blushed. " Do you have anything to drink? "

" Alcohol? "

" Sure. How about some cigarettes too? "

" Got them both! " The girl replied with a bit too much excitement. I only smiled as I handed her a bill that would cover the cost of my purchase five times over. " Thanks, would you like your change? " I shook my head and she handed me a bottle of sake, along with a soft pack of cigarettes. " You know, I'm off at eight thirty, in fifteen minutes… " I arched my eyebrow seductively and she seemed to shy away a bit. " I just figured you looked bored over there. I can take you off their hands. "

" That won't be necessary. I'll take over from here. " I turned to find Michiru grasping my arm, politely smiling at the woman at the stand. My heart beat seemed to beat only for the woman at my side, for I felt more alive than I had all night when she had brought me closer to her. Michiru led me away from the stand and pointed to the alcohol in my hand. " What's that for? Not having a good time? "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " I replied innocently.

" I'm sure you were going to share, right? " Michiru snatched the bottle from my hand playfully. " You won't need those. " She reached in again and took the cigarettes from me. " I mean, Haruka, you weren't going to get plastered all by yourself out of boredom, were you? " She was being sarcastic, I could tell. A smirk reached my lips when she opened the sake with ease and started drinking it, mercilessly. She pulled away after she had a fair share and laughed. " I was never one for sake, I'll tell you that. "

" Yes, well, you were never one for alcohol, Michiru. "

" Am I one for cigarettes? "

" Probably not. "

" I don't think so either. But, I can be your drinking and smoking buddy. "

" Shouldn't you be with Inoue-san? "

Michiru had a stern look on her face. " Shouldn't you be with Sachiko-san? "

" My business is my own. " Why did I suddenly feel this bitterness towards Michiru? Two seconds ago I was thinking of how perfect my life was when she was around, now all I am is embittered by this stupid walk along the beach idea. " Besides, you three seem to get along well. "

" Don't presume to know everything, Tenoh-san. " Michiru dropped the sake in the sand, along with the pack of cigarettes. I looked longingly at the items I had just purchased, then my eyes fell upon Michiru as she was walking away. Drinking would be terrible… if I couldn't handle it… I might expose myself. And that would be a bad thing. I shrugged and followed Michiru.

" Kaioh-san. " I noticed she had cringed when I called her by her formal name. " Well you gave me no choice. Michiru, don't be this way. I simply wanted to take a breather. I was tired of listening to Inoue-san. Sometimes he can get annoying. And Sachiko? All she does is encourage him. As for you, well, you're on the other end of our little clique and I can't even speak to you even if I wanted to. "

" Is this how it's going to be, outside of work? We can't be friends? "

_Friends. No, I'd rather be much more. _" What are you talking about? "

" All night you've been distant and quiet. The only one you've been talking to is Sachiko-san. Is that how you're going to be now that she's back? Are you afraid that our friendship is going to ruin your relationship? "

" Michiru, I would never do that. We go well together. This isn't my fault. Inoue-san is refusing to let me go near you, let alone say something to you. Sachiko … well, she is what she is. " I shrugged. " What else can I do? "

" Say hi to me. Talk to me. Laugh with me. Run with me. How about swim with me?"

_I wish. _" I can't. If Inoue-san finds out that I'm a woman… " I ran a hand down my face. " I can only imagine what hell I'll have to pay. Please say you understand. " Michiru didn't want to. I could tell she having an internal debate with herself. Did I really cause her a lot of trouble? I sighed and looked towards the sand.

" It's okay, Haruka. " Michiru took my hand in hers. " Why don't we go home? You look tired. " Just like that, everything in my mind came to a complete stop and the only thing I could think about was Michiru's palm pressed against mine. " Come on. We brought two cars. Daisuke-san will take Sachiko-san home. I'll call them from the apartment and let them know we left. "

_I was tired but I didn't think anyone could notice that. " _I can go home alone. Besides, you were having fun. I'll just meet up with you guys later. " I tried to pull away from Michiru but she held my hand firmly.

" No, we can go home together. "

I didn't argue.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Six: Five Minutes_

_-----_

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **Happy 2007. I'm sorry, I'm too tired to proofread. I know that sounds pretty bad. But, if it's too terrible, then I'll go back and check the grammar, spelling, etc later. Have a good one.

-----

Michiru had been sitting on the couch with Haruka for quite some time. They were watching some television show but she had no clue as to what it was. Michiru was too busy focusing on something else: Haruka. The blonde had been too absorbed by the horror scene for her to realize that Michiru had been stealing glimpses of her all night. A part of Michiru wanted to reach out, touch Haruka's face and bring her lips upon her own; the other part of her had been curbed by the thought of Haruka loving Sachiko. Besides, Haruka hadn't shown any true interest in her as of lately. She was mostly distant with a few sides of laughter here and there. Michiru found Haruka's behavior, more or less, resembling that of a genuinely, quickly made, friend.

Spotting her cousin out of the corner of her eye, Michiru became wary of her 'sneek a peeks' ; if Michiru wasn't too careful her cousin might suspect something. And that only meant trouble for all parties involved. Michiru lightly sighed, refocusing her eyes on the television while her mind was elsewhere.

Sachiko had been home for two weeks now. All was well. After her and Haruka had the discussion on the beach, everything went back to normal, or as much as it could get anyways. They weren't as close as they were before and Michiru longed for Sachiko to have another sudden business trip. Haruka tended to be Sachiko's object of affection, although even Michiru had noticed that it seemed like Haruka was Sachiko's pet, not lover. Everything that her cousin demanded, wanted or desired, had to be achieved by the hand of the sandy-haired blonde. If Sachiko was hungry, who went out and bought whatever silly meal it was that she wanted? Haruka. And if her cousin had a stomach ache at three in the morning, who went out to get some medicine? Haruka. Michiru was astounded with how much patience Haruka had with Sachiko.

It was amazing. Never had she seen a partner in a relationship do so much for the other. The worst part was that Haruka never asked for anything in return. She simply trudged on with her tasks without expecting Sachiko to somehow repay her later. No partner should have had to go through that. To make matters worse, Sachiko wouldn't admit that they were together. Not once had she confessed that she was Haruka's girlfriend. Haruka wasn't much help either; she would often dodge the question by either starting a new topic or asking another question. It was irritating for Michiru on both ends. However, one thing had to be noted: Sachiko had this strangely, profound love for Haruka. Perhaps she wouldn't verbalize it but the way she would look at Haruka sometimes, well, it brought anger to Michiru. How could someone treat someone else so bad but then show signs of being in love? That made no sense to Michiru.

The blaring television brought Michiru out of her thoughts. Well, that and Haruka had nudged her to point of her falling over. Haruka beamed down on Michiru with a grin so devilish, she wondered if the blonde had been conjuring some evil plan in her head. Michiru rolled her eyes when the blonde absolutely refused to say anything; the only thing she did was sit there and stare at her.

" Okay, Haruka, what is it? "

" When is the idiot dropping by to pick you up? "

_Idiot. _Michiru giggled when the thought of Daisuke came to her mind. " Very soon, why? "

" He's only taking you to go pick up the food, right? No detours? " Haruka asked sternly. Michiru was a bit taken a back. She had seen the blonde outright angry because of Daisuke before, but she never had this peculiar behavior when it came to him.

" I don't think so… why? " Haruka had a satisfied expression on her face as she glanced back over at the television. Michiru could tell she wasn't absorbed as she had been before, in fact, Haruka had been waiting for Michiru to ask the question again. " Why do you ask? "

Haruka's stomach grumbled and she grinned. " Because I'm hungry. " The blonde had resumed her typical puppy face, the one she always put on when she wanted something or didn't want to be yelled at. Michiru smiled but was a bit disappointed to see that the reason behind her behavior wasn't because she was jealous (which is what Michiru hoped for) but because she was hungry. Not that Haruka being hungry wasn't a cute thing… " Sachiko-san disappeared in her room again. " The sandy haired blonde peeked over the back of the sofa when she heard the door close. " She should really clean that room. I think there's a family of rodents underneath all of those clothes… "

" There is not. " Michiru replied.

" Or what if there's a family of gremlins in there and they're trapped underneath the piles of thongs and skimpy skirts? What if the rescue team doesn't reach them in time and suddenly they die of Sachiko-ism? Poor gremlins. " Haruka shook her head.

Haruka had a strange train of thought. The aqua-haired girl would have been completely content with simply watching the television in silence but the blonde was off before she could inquire as to what she was doing. Michiru decided that it was best she didn't get herself involved; Haruka always had this way of getting in trouble.

" Sachiko-san! " Haruka knocked on the door violently. When Sachiko-san opened the girl had a sense of urgency about her.

" What?! Fire?! What is it!? " Sachiko grew quiet when she noticed a smirk on Haruka's face. " What? " She asked, a bit irked by Haruka's exaggeration in behavior.

" The government came by today, while you were out. "

" Huh? "

Haruka nodded, with a serious expression on their face. " They said that you qualify for natural disaster relief funds… " Haruka pointed to the massive piles of clothes covering the carpet of her room. At first, Sachiko thought the blonde was being serious but when she realized Haruka was simply making a joke of the mess in her room, she slugged the blonde harder than she ever slugged in her life. The blonde laughed it off, rubbing her arm ferociously. Haruka could hear Michiru giggling in the background and it suddenly made everything worth while.

All three of them heard a knock at the front door and Michiru jumped up to get it. Even though Haruka was three feet from the door knob, Michiru still managed to beat her to it; the blonde was surprised, but in a good way.

" Michiru-san! " Daisuke kissed Michiru on the cheek and waved to Haruka and Sachiko. Envy surged through Haruka's veins as she watched Michiru enjoy every millisecond of that kiss. " Good evening guys. " He nodded to Sachiko and tried to ignore the blonde, who was apparently off in her own world. " We're going to pick the food up, right? Then we'll eat it here? "

" Of course, movie night. " Haruka regained her composure and stepped forward.

" We might go out for a little bit. Michiru and I-- "

" Michiru, what time is it? " Haruka asked as she cut off Daisuke.

" Around eight. " Michiru replied as she looked over at Haruka, curiously.

" Okay, be home at 8:15. " Haruka closed the door on the two, smiling all the meanwhile. She knew damn well fifteen minutes wasn't long enough to grab some food but she didn't want Michiru to be out long with him, so she said it as a joke, but deep down she really meant it. Hopefully one of them picked up on it. Besides... as of lately, she started to realize that she simply did not like being away from Michiru. Truth be told, Haruka couldn't stand to be five minutes away from Michiru. Even if they sat in solitude and never spoke to each other, Haruka would still prefer that then to have Michiru be completely gone.

" Haruka-san. " Sachiko bit her lip. " Can I ask you a question? " Haruka nodded, though the expression on Sachiko's face told her that she was somehow in big trouble. Besides, she never asked to ask a question. Sachiko simply blurted everything out like a school girl on a gossiping high. " At first, I thought it was me. Then I realized that it wasn't me, it was you. Ever since I've been home, you two have been calling each other by the first name, without honorifics. Is there a reason for that? " Sachiko seemed hurt by the gesture, more than anything else, but Haruka still didn't know how to handle it, except to lie - which was something she was inevitably good at.

" Ah, yes. " Haruka took a deep breath, one long enough to allow her to formulate an excuse. " At work, Michiru has asked everyone to drop the honorifics. I only thought it would be a polite thing to do the same for her. So, we simply call each other by our first names. It's nothing big. " _Or is it? She's right to suspect something… we haven't known each other anywhere near as long as we should in order for us to gain that right from each other but still… I feel like I've known her forever. _" Sachiko-san, it's nothing. "

" If you can do that for her than why can't you do that for me? "

Haruka cringed. Sachiko always had a way of turning this around on her. Always. " We've gone through this before. I don't want to go over it again. " Haruka turned away, flustered by the situation.

" Do you love me? "

Haruka lost her breath when a certain aqua-haired woman came to mind. She quickly shook her head. All of her thinking lately put Haruka on edge. She was completely and totally head over heels for Michiru Kaioh. She didn't care how long it took her to be this way, all that mattered was that her feelings for Michiru were so much stronger than that of any other love she had. And yet, more so out of respect and attachment, Sachiko was right up there with her. Sometimes it was hard for Haruka to tell if she was in love with Sachiko or simply attached to her. For the benefit of the doubt, she would have liked to have thought that she loved the woman she had been living with for years. _Right? _

" Haruka, do you love me? "

_I can't have feelings for Michiru AND Sachiko… can I? _Haruka did. It was simple. What she had felt for Sachiko was so much different than what she had felt for Michiru. Both of them had their various qualities but which to choose? _But Michiru already has the idiot… _Haruka felt a slap across her face. When she looked up there were tears in Sachiko's eyes. _Baka, now she thinks you don't love her. _

" Sachiko- " Haruka put a hand on the silver-haired woman's face. " I love you. You know that. Sometimes it gets hard. When you're away… and with… Inoue-san… I think that you don't love me. "

" But it always has to be that way. I love you Haruka. " Sachiko leapt in Haruka's arms. The blonde didn't know what else to do except hold her. That was what they used to do when either of them felt scared. They were never big on hugging but the blonde knew that Sachiko needed one right now. " I'm sorry it has to be this way. But we've come so far. We can't give up now. Once my modeling makes enough money, I'll be set for a couple years. I won't have to work with them anymore. "

" We won't give up. " Haruka whispered, much to her dismay.

-----

" Michiru-san, do you know what to get your cousin and Tenoh-san? "

" Naturally. " Michiru winked at Daisuke who blushed. " For Sachiko-san, tamago kake gohan. Perhaps some tsukemono. " Daisuke was surprised that she would know. Obviously she was a very observant person and this somewhat intimated him. He was a very self-conscious person. " For Haruka, salad. "

" Salad, that's all? "

" Yes. "

" Can't we add some poison? " Daisuke laughed at his own joke, only to have Michiru arch her eyebrow.

" To your dish … perhaps… " Both of them laughed for a moment and gathered the necessary elements for their party night.

-----

Haruka had been walking back from the mailbox, reading whatever bills came into her hand first. For once, she would have liked to have mail that was actually mail, not bills. The blonde sighed and looked up from where she had been walking and stopped to hide behind a bush. Across the way, right in front of her door, Daisuke and Michiru were talking privately. It looked as if Michiru was about to open the door when the tall man said something to her. Haruka growled as he inched his way closer to the aqua-haired girl. Michiru smiled when he whispered something in her ear and then, as if some scene straight from a nightmare, Daisuke leaned in and kissed her. Haruka dropped the bundle of bills she had been holding but the noise was little and it hardly phased the couple now sharing an intimate kiss.

The blonde felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. It was the worst feeling in the world. Her heart stopped beating; her breathing, nonexistent. After a shocking realization that they had no intentions of stopping, Haruka cursed herself for acting as if she were spying, but she couldn't come out of hiding now; she would have to wait until they went inside.

_At this rate, I'll be hiding here forever. _Haruka thought miserably to herself. If Haruka was five, she would have thrown a fit. But she wasn't, she was much older than five. Instead of throwing a fit, she could always kidnap Daisuke and leave him in the middle of nowhere… _Haruka stop. You're being childish. _The blonde sighed. When the two finally made their way in the door, Haruka thought she was going to be sick. _I'm heading straight to the bathroom. _

" Haruka. " Michiru turned around as she was putting groceries in the refrigerator. " Where have you been? " Sachiko made her way to the blonde's side, noticing the sudden lack of color in Haruka's cheeks. Michiru didn't like it one bit. In fact, she was about to contrive a plan to get her cousin off of Haruka, but the blonde beat her to it.

" Checking the mail. " Haruka replied, shortly. There was no emotion in her voice and it concerned Michiru deeply. " I'm not feeling well. I'll be in the back room for a bit. " Sachiko nodded as she looked after Haruka longingly.

" She didn't look too good… " Sachiko said.

Michiru wasted no time in finding out what was the matter. Unlike Sachiko, she really did care if Haruka was sick, and if that was the case, then she would spend the rest of her own night attending to the blonde. " Sachiko, I bought the ingredients for your meal. They are in the bag. Daisuke-san, would you mind preparing the rest of the meals for us? " Daisuke shook his head politely, indicating that he would. " Thank you." Having made both Sachiko and Daisuke busy in the kitchen, Michiru was prepared for the worst, or at least she thought she was. " Haruka… " The aqua-haired girl closed the door to Haruka's room, making sure to lock it. " Haruka are you okay? "

The blonde was in the bathroom splashing water on her face and was a bit surprised to see Michiru in the mirror's reflection. " Hai, I'm fine, love. " _Love? _Haruka thought it was ironic that she chose that word but she didn't care to take it back. Daisuke had already won Michiru's affection; the race was over. She had no way of competing with him, especially not if Michiru hadn't given her any reason to believe she had a chance. Not that competing for her was Haruka's goal but she wasn't one to whisk away someone else's lover.

" Are you sure? " Michiru asked once more. She made herself comfortable behind Haruka, leaning against the wall. " Or are you lying so that you can get me out of here? " The blonde exhaled deeply and it was good sign that she was right. " What's wrong? " Michiru probed, this time more gently.

A thousand thoughts were racing in Haruka's mind. A thousand and one, now. But the last one was the most important one. Under the influence of envy, Haruka found her situation to be most promising. There she was, alone, with Michiru. It hadn't been like that for a while now and all she wanted to do was turn around and compromise everything. Forget their friendship, forget their significant others, it was just them, in a room, alone. What else was Haruka's mind, except that last thought? Haruka splashed her face again with even colder water. _What am I thinking? I love Michiru as a friend. I can't compromise that. _Michiru's eyes bore into her, mercilessly. Every moment they locked eyes via the reflection in the mirror was a step closer to this scheme she had been plotting in her head. _I can't do this. Stop, Haruka. You love Sachiko. You love… Sachiko. You… love… _Haruka spun around, slowly. Michiru kept her eyes on Haruka's eyes. Green eyes met blue, and for a moment, Haruka could have sworn they were on the same track. _You love Sachiko. _Haruka repeated in her mind.

Haruka stepped closer to Michiru, her breath slightly and almost inaudibly ragged, though neither of them seemed to notice it. The blonde found herself two inches from Michiru's face and neither of them dared to move. Haruka thought it was interesting or more so, intriguing, that Michiru hadn't questioned her behavior up until that point. Perhaps Michiru was humoring her?

_You love Sachiko. _

The blonde was about to move in to savor those luscious lips but the thought of a hurt Sachiko hit her upside the head like a ton of bricks. Instead, she slid away, out of the bathroom, making sure to brush against Michiru's body, very lightly and very innocently. Haruka was extremely disappointed with herself. Michiru remained in the bathroom for a couple moments longer and then, she too, exited into the room they shared together. Haruka licked her lips, with her back turned to Michiru.

She was so close but there were tons of reasons why she shouldn't have. And even though she wanted Michiru, she had to practice discipline and restraint; a relationship between them wouldn't be healthy… _even if it wasn't healthy, I still would want it. _Haruka thought to herself, clearly having an internal argument over the predicament she had put herself in. She wanted Michiru but it was obvious that she couldn't have her. There was simply no room for them between Sachiko and Daisuke. Besides, they worked together and that would be entirely unprofessional… Haruka bit her lip and decided it was time to head back to the 'party' they were having.

Leaving Michiru in the room, when she had the chance to act on her desires, was possibly the hardest thing Haruka had ever endured. And yet, despite the strain it put on her, she was relieved that she didn't ruin their friendship because tonight indicated that Michiru meant a lot more to her than she initially thought and expected. Needless to say, the rest of the night was painful. Occasionally she would find herself glancing over at Michiru, hoping that the girl would lock eyes with her, but she was utterly devastated when Michiru spent the whole night throwing her undivided attention into Daisuke. Sachiko, of course, inspired probably by jealously, spent the rest of the night all over Haruka. The blonde was not a happy camper but, maybe things between her and Michiru weren't meant to be. It was evident that Michiru had feelings for Daisuke and him only.

Haruka would simply have to deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Seven: Michiru's Hidden Talent_

_-----_

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **Haruka's POV again. Also, I actually hadn't expected this story would be as successful as it is. I honestly can't tell you how many chapters there will be as there are quite a few topics to sort through before I can actually finish the story. But, I suppose you all won't mind, right?

-----

Michiru called in sick today.

No, I don't think you're understanding the full meaning of what I just mentioned. Michiru called in sick. We live in the same apartment. Tell me why she felt the need to pick up the phone, dial the work number, speak with the front desk secretary and offer up the many excuses one would offer when trying to play hooky. Michiru was never one to call out and besides, she would have said something when I left in the morning; normally we took the same car out of convenience. I should have known something was up when she specifically asked me to go to work without her. At first, it struck me as odd. I knew that it was going to be a horrible Thursday when twenty minutes into the morning, I was already experiencing withdrawals. Why was life so cruel to me? I'm only grateful for the fact that the rest of the day didn't get much worse than the beginning. With five minutes left of my work day, and nothing left to do, I glanced down with a lack of interest at the notebook before me.

My desk was unbelievably organized, a product of Michiru, of course. There were a few documents that I managed to rummage through but for the most part, my actions were in vain. I simply could not pay attention to a single thing. My mind was far from being focused. It seemed terribly embarrassing and terribly unpleasant that for the last week I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Michiru. How could I forgive myself if I spent the whole day dreaming of one woman and then coming home to another? Which, you should know, things have been significantly better between Sachiko and I. When she started to concentrate more on our relationship there were quite a few improvements that were notable. Sachiko went back to being romantic, sending me flowers, complimenting me constantly… it felt great to be the center of her attention. It felt great to feel like I didn't have to share her with anyone else.

But, do you want to know the ironic part about all of that?

While Sachiko set her life up to worship mine, my mind also became a place of worship. I held worshipping services everyday for the goddess with aqua-colored hair and matching deep, azure colored eyes. As each day passed it became more strenuous to keep my mind off Michiru. I have already come to terms with the fact that I'm going to think about her at least a few times per day; I'm only hoping that I can restrain myself from thinking about her too much. I feel like a stupid school girl lusting after the head jock. I know I don't stand a chance with her. Not one chance. _Idiot_ poses too much of a threat. I took a deep breath. Perhaps I would leave a bit early today, what was the harm in that? I made my way out of the office, only to have my entire employee force suck up to me multiple times. Sometimes I wish they were less intimidated by me being their boss. I knew it wasn't me, but the fact that I was the boss. Still, the only one who treated her like she was another co-worker was Michiru.

_And here I go again. Before I know it, I'm thinking about you. _

When I got to my car I looked upon it with the same lack of interest that I had when I was examining my notebook. Right about now I didn't need a drive, I needed a walk. I loosened my tie, letting it hang in a tacky manner. My suit jacket was unbuttoned and so were the first few buttons on my collared shirt. To be honest, it felt good to let go. Tonight I would let go. It was only a thirty-minute walk home, I didn't want to take the car. So I started my voyage down the busy downtown street. The wind whipping across my face, tousling my hairs, reminded me of who I originally was, before all of this. Before Sachiko. Before Tenoh-san. Before Michiru.

I was nothing. I had nothing to my name. My parents, well, I'd rather not think of them. They were more or less disappointed in themselves but with me as well and that sort of environment was hard to maintain a family in. Thus, my parents split, I ended up running away. To this day they haven't found me, even with my name as big as it is. I wonder if that means they don't want to find me, or that they have, and don't want to see me anymore.

So I was nothing. Then I met Sachiko. We weren't easy friends at first but after a few college classes together, it wasn't hard to get to know her. After all, she is a very outgoing person. Of course, school never worked for Sachiko so she dropped out and with my loan, I managed to stay. Things seemed to get better for Sachiko when she met a few dead beats that were the owners of a modeling company. Long story short, she made it big.

At the time I was still nothing. That's when a certain Tenoh-san made his way into my life. He was my certain, random stroke of luck. When he passed away, unbeknownst to me, he handed his company over to me. I went from poor to rich in less than twenty four hours. I finished out school, took over the company and my life was becoming the result of hard-earned work and success. But even then….

I was nothing. That's when I met Michiru. Even given the circumstances, the strange route my life had taken and everything in between, I had always felt empty. There was this void that no matter what, I was unable to fill. I quickly found that materialistic things weren't of any concern to me; there were few things that I truly valued in my life. And it was strange that I placed so much value in a girl that I had known so little about. That didn't matter, however. Michiru gave meaning to my life when I had none. She was the one person that saved me from the monotonous, pathetic routine that I had dubbed "my life."

Maybe admitting that to myself is what had been bothering me so much. This girl probably had no clue as to how I felt. Of course, I'm sure it's not obvious that I have feelings for her, but still. I would like to think that attraction is a mutual engagement… for me… it seemed like my feelings for Michiru were entirely one-sided. And what's worse was that she was dating that scum bag Daisuke… no one dates someone without the implications of them having feelings for that person. As of last week, they had declared themselves each other's significant other. The thought made shivers run down my spine. It made me sick with envy when he was around. Maybe she didn't shower him with attention like she did me, but it was her lips that belonged to Daisuke. Everything else belonged to me: her laugh, her smile, her hand. I made sure of that. No one could make her laugh like I could. But, when it came to Michiru, it was those sort of things that came natural to me.

I guess the hardest part in all of this was me wanting more from her. I have more than what an average friend should have but it still isn't enough. I dream of kissing her, holding her. I dream of listening to her heart beat. Am I such a fool for Michiru? I am… and I like it. The mere thought of her brought a smile to my lips.

When I heard faint music in a nearby park, mental images of Michiru were shattered almost immediately. The music sounded… familiar… but it wasn't just that. There was something about that music that I couldn't place. My interest got the best of me and I decided to take a small detour. I would have to make it small… my Michiru withdrawals were getting to be almost unbearable. When I made my way around the side, I noticed that a woman had been standing on a stage, playing for an empty audience. The shadows of the evening had been hiding her at first but when I noticed the wind trying to carry away her beautiful locks of aqua-marine hair, the loss of my own breath indicated who this was. I watched from a safe distance, as her dress wrapped around her body; the first thing that ran through my mind was that she was a strong person. The way she held herself against the wind… she possessed this amazing, unwavering hidden strength. One that I was not too familiar with.

Her arms and fingers moved gracefully as she fashioned a romantic melody that was soothing to my ears. If I could sell my soul to listen to her music for eternity, I would do it. Michiru was absolutely beautiful but the word didn't do her justice.

The question of 'why didn't she tell me she could play?' paved my mind several times but for some reason, it didn't seem like the right question. I stepped closer, out from behind the tree and took my seat in the empty audience. The cold, stone benches were, in the very least, uncomfortable; however, watching Michiru seemed to dissolve the world around me. It came to the point where I didn't care about the stupid bench, all I wanted to do was keep my attention fixated on Michiru. My mind pictured her in a Centennial Hall, playing for numerous, supportive and delighted fans; she was good enough to play professionally though I wasn't sure why she would hide such a wonderful talent.

I shifted in my seat when the song came to an end and decided that she needed some company up on the stage. She opened her eyes slowly and there was this inexplicable sadness in her expression. I couldn't quite place what had caused this sorrow. I wanted so bad to wipe away her melancholy and replace it with happiness. Her eyes went soft when she noticed my concern; I took it that she had already known I was here, or else she would have been more surprised than she had been now. Michiru amazed me in more ways than one.

My hand reached up as if to touch her cheek but I hesitated in actually doing so. When I finally gathered enough courage to proceed, I was pleased to see that Michiru didn't mind. Her face was soft, much softer than silk. I stepped closer to Michiru bringing myself within three inches of her body. Still, her expression hadn't changed, nor did she shy away from my hand on her cheek.

" Michiru… " My eyes drifted to the ground when I found myself at a loss for words. I was about to release the hold on her cheek when she took my hand in her own, resting it against her face. _Does this mean…? _I didn't care what it meant. I could feel the passion building in my body, the heat from Michiru's hand… it was all too much for me to handle. My left hand, free from Michiru's grasp couldn't be restrained; it made its way to Michiru's sensual lips, tracing them delicately, yet provocatively. I loved Michiru's lips from afar and I loved them from up close. They were soft. Of course, there was only one way to test them. I took a deep breath, quietly. Michiru had been gazing into my eyes tenderly; I wondered what was going on in that quirky mind of hers. I passed up a kiss once before, I couldn't pass it up this time. I leaned in, pressing my lips gently against hers. It was a second before I heard something drop to the floor, the crushing sound of violin breaking, then I felt a hand behind my neck as Michiru deepened the kiss.

_Was this all a dream? _

Michiru pulled away but I was left in a daze. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple moments before she rested her forehead against mine. I relieved a heavy sigh. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life, or at least, that's the way I always pictured it in my dreams. But now? Now it was quite the opposite. I felt a burden on my shoulders, one entirely comprised of guilt and regret.

It didn't come then, as much of a surprise, what Michiru had opened her mouth to say.

" Haruka… we can't… I can't… " She whispered as my heart was crushed simultaneously. Why couldn't it work? I knew she was right. I knew it before I leaned in to kiss her. I knew the consequences but… I thought it was worth it. I guess I was wrong when I thought it would be worth it to her. " You know I have feelings for Daisuke-san. And it's not hard to see that you are in love with Sachiko-san. " _What could I say to that_? " You know she's my cousin. I would never do anything to harm her. " Michiru pulled away from me. I glanced down at her violin and picked it up carefully. " Besides, its best that I'm with Daisuke-san. " Bitter emotions were awoken at the thought of Daisuke in my mind. He was making it a habit to take the things I love most away from me. But why Michiru? Why did he have to take her?

The aqua-haired beauty took the damaged instrument from my hands and left me alone, to my thoughts. I knew contemplation upon the subject would do me no good; Michiru had made her decision clear and yet, I still felt like there was something more. It couldn't have possibly ended like this. Surely we couldn't go back to being friends, after all, what friend of yours makes an advance on you and pretends as if it never happened? _Baka, Haruka. Now you've gone and done it. For once can't you think of others? _I sighed reluctantly, shoving my pockets in my suit jacket. Seeing Michiru, having so much to say and ruining it all by kissing her… _well, that was perfect. Typical Haruka. _

Of all the things I had gotten use to in the world, rejection from Michiru Kaioh, was not something I could adapt to. And even if she had made her decision clear, I couldn't accept the fact that she didn't want me as bad as I wanted her. After all, she returned the kiss, didn't she?


	8. Chapter 8

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Eight: Faithful vs. Business_

_-----_

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **The much anticipated and awaited… Michiru's POV. Okay so it's a short piece on her behalf but as the tides change, you'll see that we see more of her POV than Haruka's. I'm tired, gomen. I haven't slept in at least two days. My train of thought isn't quite focused so if you see any mistakes, contradictions, etc… feel free to point them out.

-----

**((( Michiru's POV )))**

Someone once told me: " Dreams are the seeds of change. " The resounding, raspy, voice of my father echoed in my thoughts as I pondered the events two days ago. That's what it was, nothing but a dream. The park had been cold that night, windy to say in the least. And while it had been chilly, the fervent practicing on my violin and the music that was produced as a result, dissolved the world in which I had resided in. In essence, I fell into a dream like state, as I always have. Coldness was nothing to me. If anyone had ever known me they would say that once I drifted off into my own little world it's hard for me to come back on the account of something or someone else.

However, with little effort there was someone that was able to bring me out of my music. I severely underestimated her power over me. Even though my eyes had been closed for the duration of the piece I had been playing, I felt her the moment she laid eyes on me. It was if we had this special connection. Never in my life have I felt so close to someone without knowing all that much about them. I think that's one of the best things about Haruka. I never need to say much or even do much; she simply understands without me having to explain myself. I guess that's why when I was playing I directed my music towards her; I knew that she would understand, I knew that it didn't matter what I played as long as I played as faithfully to my heart as possible.

Why was Haruka so great?

I lost my breath when I opened my eyes. I did everything possible to keep her from knowing this; I didn't want my secret exposed, nor did I want to feel vulnerable in the hands of another. She was absolutely gorgeous. You should have seen the way she had been dressed. Well, it was like she would have dressed when she went to work but somehow it was different. Her tie was hanging loosely from her neck. Her collared shirt had been unbuttoned revealing a portion of her collar bone. I can't recall a time in my life that I've ever wanted to trace my lips upon someone's neck as bad as I had wanted to do to Haruka. Her suit jacket was open, revealing a neatly tucking in dress shirt. I could tell, under all of those layers, was hiding a beautiful body ready to be consumed by lustful kisses. Believe me, I wanted Haruka more than anything in this world, even more than I wanted a career as a musician.

Why did I want her so bad?

All of this seemed like a dream. I can't believe we kissed. What's even more memorable is the way she traced my lips with her finger. No one, not even Daisuke-san, could make my skin tingle the way Haruka had. Shivers ran up and down my spine several times when she touched my cheek. And this warm feeling surged through my body when I placed my hand on top of hers. I wanted her, I won't lie. There's no point in lying to myself because Haruka isn't an easy topic to lie about.

Can I blame myself for thinking of her constantly? Can I blame myself for missing her even if it's only been ten minutes that she's not in my presence? The day I called in sick was the day I needed time away from her. I was experimenting, you could say. I wanted to know what it would be like without Haruka. We had been spending so much time together that I hadn't realized how much the blonde had grown to mean to me. I wanted to confirm my fears. And I quickly found out the answers to the questions I hadn't verbalized. Both my heart and body ached to be near Haruka. Thoughts of her would pass my mind, images of her smiling or laughing, and the void inside of me would only intensify ten-fold.

Even though I've been attracted to her from the morning I met her, I never wanted to admit that my heart had taken me this far. I know now that my feelings for her are not solely based on lust. This realization, no matter how good it sounds, is not at all as pleasant as I thought it would be. I feared this much, in fact, I silently hoped that I hadn't developed feelings for her. And now that I've confirmed these feelings, there's no part of me that doesn't feel remorseful for my actions. Every moment that I see Sachiko, that she smiles in my direction or attempts in any way, shape or form, to help me, the burden of my guilt only seems to double. I can see in my cousin's eyes the immeasurable amount of love that she holds for Haruka. I've never seen Sachiko hold anyone else to this esteem. It's as if she puts Haruka on a pedestal, though she's reluctant to show it. I think she's afraid, just as I am, of admitting her true feelings. I think it would be hard to offer your heart to another person. Fear of rejection, betrayal, pain… all of those things could be the possible consequences of your actions. If that were so, which it is, then I would be just as afraid as Sachiko is when it comes to giving her heart, fully and completely, to Haruka.

My heart plunged to the depths of my stomach. My feelings for Haruka were unbelievably strong. I would give anything in the world to be able to kiss her freely, hug her tightly and soak in the warm embrace that her strong arms could provide. I would give anything. But it wasn't me that would have to make a sacrifice to have this. It would be Sachiko that would have to give up everything for my happiness. And, as much as I would love to fall in love with Haruka, I simply can't. Not at the expense of my cousin. She has done more things for me than any normal family member. She opened her heart to me, heard me out when I needed someone to listen and allowed me to stay with her in her apartment with no catches included. I consider her more like a sister than anything else. How could I betray her?

Besides, what about Daisuke-san? Whatever his intentions were when we first started dating, didn't matter now. I have seen a side of him that no one else has the luxury of seeing. I could be wrong but I think he has strong feelings for me. I can't say that I don't return those feelings though. Daisuke is sweet. A little rough around the edges but sweet nonetheless. Being with him is the best distraction from Haruka, though a meager one at that. I still think of her constantly. I can't bring myself to go a day without thinking of her, but just because she has this power over me, doesn't mean I'll submit to her. There's too much to lose in loving Haruka. And if I brought myself to love Daisuke-san? I would lose nothing. You tell me, if you weighed the circumstances, would you make the same decision that I am making now? It's settled then. My decision is final.

**I, Michiru Kaioh, refuse to fall in love with Haruka Tenoh. **

I refuse to allow her that luxury. I refuse to hurt both Daisuke-san and Sachiko-san just so I can satiate my desires and lust. Things between us wouldn't work out anyways, our kiss was nothing more than a dream. Besides, I never told you the other half of what my father told me:

" It is the passion to challenge the unrealism hidden within a dream, that allows you to go as far as you want, not the dream itself. " In other words…

Dreams will get you nowhere.

-----

**((( Haruka's POV )))**

I'm a genius. Everyone should applaud me for my brilliant ideas and schemes. They should dub me the mastermind of the world and resort to me for every intelligent plan that they need produced. Okay, I'm in denial. I'm a screw up. Everyone should applaud me for being the world's biggest jerk. They should dub me the idiot of the world and resort to me for every plan that needs to screw up something important. Yeah, I'm good at that. I was a nothing before. Am I still nothing now?

I thought that Michiru had changed all of that but with one simple conversation, she turned my world upside down. Now, any moment is a fragile one for me. If I hear a love song, I break. If I see Inoue-san reach for Michiru's hand, my heart is single-handedly crushed by a ten ton anvil. I could cry for anything that reminded me of Michiru or how much I've probably messed up our friendship. She is the single best and worst thing to ever happen to me. She put me together, she made me think straight, she forced me to see a part of life I didn't know existed. She also tore me down, affects what little concentration I have left, and she's introduced me to the darkest, most dangerous parts of myself that I have no desire sulking in.

Sachiko is little comfort, if any at all. Her words are sometimes meaningless. When she says "I love you" - I return the expression without any value behind it. I could say "you stink like my old gym socks" and the expression would possess just as much emotion behind it as the former did. With Sachiko everything was black and white. I did as she said only to keep her from being displeased, for when she was displeased, I was displeased. Michiru used to bring color to my world and now, all I have is this faint image of what used to be a good friendship. She's long gone now. She's been avoiding me for the past two days. Apparently, her and Daisuke-san have been needing some well required time alone. I suppose that's what Sachiko and I should be doing. Well, it is what we've been doing… I guess I'm simply not observant when it comes to her. Perhaps it's because of Michiru's and Daisuke's increase of affection for each other that has spurred Sachiko's desire to be more affectionate as well. If you ask me, it's annoying. I don't mind when she clings to my arm like a child, it's when she starts demanding me to be something I'm not. I think she has this image in her mind that I'm her prince charming. I'm supposed to carry her up the steps, open doors for her, compliment her every twenty seconds… which is fine, I suppose. I already do all of those things anyways; like I said before, if she's displeased so am I. That's why I simply submit to her will. No point in fighting when there's nothing to fight for.

Great, first I'm a screw up, not I'm a pessimist. What's next? I'm a jerk? Wait, already am. Okay world, throw something else at me, I'm sure I can take it.

To be honest, I would be content with Michiru's decision of not wanting me, so long as we could go back to being good friends. Even though I can't contain my desire very well… the thought of losing Michiru's friendship permanently is enough to keep my lust sealed and controlled. I just want her back, one way or the other. Michiru was the best friend anyone could ask for. Why can't we go back?

I know, it's because I'm a screw up. But, still.

" Haruka-san? "

I bit my lip when I heard my name flow off the tip of Michiru's tongue. **Haruka-san. **She might as well drive a knife through my heart, hell I would like it better if she did. My eyes remained on the television screen, though the blank expression they were emitting probably gave Michiru the incentive to continue on in what she was saying.

" Haruka-san, we need to talk. "

Two days and she needs to **talk**? That's flippin' fantastic. What's with girls '**needing to talk.' **I swear they use that expression to intimidate whoever they are talking about. Plus, it's a good introduction to the **'we can't be together anymore' **discussion. She should just leave it at that. I don't want to hear her lame excuse as to why she's breaking up with me. _Baka. _I chided myself. _You're not even dating her. _Whatever. It didn't matter if she was with me or not, she was still breaking up with me.

" Can we talk? "

" Hai. " I replied with a distant tone. Would she like an invitation to break up with me, is that it? " What did you want to talk about? " We were alone. Sachiko was out on a business meeting and Daisuke was at her own place. You would think being alone was a good thing but it wasn't… no, not anymore.

" We… we shouldn't have. "

" Look, if this about what happened in the park, it doesn't matter now. If you want me to forget about, then consider it done. " I kept my eyes on the television to prevent my tears from showing themselves.

" You know I love Daisuke-san. " She sounded more or less like she was trying to convince me. " And, Sachiko-san loves you. That kiss shouldn't have happened and I'm terribly sorry that it did. "

" Michiru, is this what you want? " I asked without looking at her.

" Michiru-san, please. " She corrected me, almost regretfully. The way she said it. The words in themselves. Was she taking back our friendship? Did our happiness not matter? Could she really forget everything that we were? Probably. The tone in her voice was unwavering. I could tell this was the strong side that I was not so familiar with - I didn't like it when it was used against me. It made me feel like I was somehow not worth the time of day to her. It made me feel like I was nothing.

Nothing.

" Kaioh-san. " I corrected myself. " I apologize, my formalities must have slipped. How terrible of me. You don't have to worry about what happened in the park, it never happened. If you have feelings for Daisuke-san, those feelings are yours and yours alone. And you're right about Sachiko-san. I should be lucky to have someone love me the way she does. Forgive my behavior. It was reckless. " I stood up, bowing to her respectfully. Michiru stared at me questioningly.

And this was me politely being a jerk. I could easily plaster on the formal Haruka Tenoh, the one that I used for charity events, big ballroom parties or any other place where I should be expected to act formally. Michiru would soon become business in my eyes. Business and nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Nine: Something Afoul_

_-----_

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I went out of town sort of suddenly, for no reason at all. Didn't think it through but it was a lot of fun. And Tristan was giving me hardcore writer's block. I didn't know that could happen but it did.

-----

Friday rolled around a lot slower than I had expected. Work didn't go as usual; it was rather sluggish and dreary. With Haruka off in her own world, being the workaholic she was, it was hard to catch up with her and work certainly was not as fun as it was before. It had been a lousy two weeks. She knew that severing ties with Haruka would be a terrible mistake but this wasn't terrible this was unimaginable. The sandy haired blonde displayed a rather distant side of her, one that I've never seen before. Well, that's not true. She was distant when I first met her, but I honestly didn't think she would go back to being indifferent and detached. Was she really this hurt by my decision? Did she not understand that it had nothing to do with either of us and everything to do with the people that loved us? Was she truly that selfish?

" Kaioh-san, where did you put the package we received a couple hours ago? "

**Kaioh-san. **I deserved it the first time I told Haruka to go back to honorifics but it wasn't necessary for Haruka to be this proper all the time. I had grown weary of her formalities; they were more like an insult to me than anything else. To make matters worse, people began to notice the difference in behavior between us and several employees were nosy enough to ask me about it. All I could tell them was that everything was fine but that we resorted back to proper business ethics. What that means, I'm not sure. I just made it sound complicated so that they wouldn't ask me about it again.

" Kaioh-san? "

" Here. " I replied, handing Haruka the manila envelope in my arms. My eyes stole a glimpse of the sandy-haired blonde in her new business suit. She said something the other day about how she had imported some Italian suits. I didn't think they would provoke such a strong reaction at work but women were swooning and men were intimidated by her overall change in image. She was clad in a sexy, black pinstripe two-button suit. Underneath she wore a black collared shirt with a very lavish red tie. I never realized how much I loved Haruka in business suits until today; I simply couldn't keep my eyes off of her. " There's a charity event hosted by all the major record labels in Japan. This is the invitation. "

" When is it scheduled? " I hated how her tone had went from being full of life to being completely and solely about business. It was all work and no play with Haruka… it was never like that before. I swear, the way she's retaliating against me is totally uncalled for. Can't she see that I'm trying to protect us both?

" Next Saturday, seven in the evening. "

" Will you be attending? "

" If that is your wish. "

" Actually, I just need to know. Inoue-san will be going too. His record label is on this invitation list. " Haruka passed the document over to me so that I could inspect it but then she stopped at a desk we had been walking by. She placed her hand on the desk next to the woman working at the computer and made sure to lean extra close.

" Haruka-- " The blonde waved me off and I was somewhat startled and hurt by her lack of concern for what I had to say.

" Sato-san, how's the project coming along? " I watched the scene unravel before me, not wanting to see the blonde anymore. Haruka had been standing slightly over the woman positioning herself next to the girl ever so closely. From appearance, Haruka seemed to be inspecting the computer screen but Sato-san was inspecting her boss, not what her boss was speaking in reference to. _Very innocent, Haruka. _I thought to myself. She probably wanted to make it seem like she wasn't doing anything wrong but it was evident she was causing the girl to become flustered and heated over Haruka's lack of distance. The smile that found its way to the girl's lips confirmed my suspicions. " It was always an asset to have you on my team. Keep up the great work, Sato-san. " Haruka left the woman and led me around the office to the outer door. We hadn't shared another word until we both reached the car. " Well, if you choose to go, that's fine. Just let me know. " The way she phrased the words it almost seemed like she could care less about whether or not I went with her. Was that how it truly was? I clenched my fists in anger but otherwise, showed little signs of my sudden change in mood.

" I might go with Inoue-san. I'll ask him first. " I cut back, somewhat taken over by embittered emotions. " Then if he doesn't have a date, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go with you. " Haruka didn't tense up nor did she show signs that the words coming out of my mouth hurt her; instead, she hopped in the car, started the engine and said nothing on the drive home.

The apartment was empty when we arrived. I suppose that made the evening even more awkward than it had already turned out being. Haruka simply took off her jacket, hung it on the table chair and then helped herself to the television. Once glance at her posture told me this was going to be a long night. But the strange part in that was, I didn't want to spend this night with anyone else, even if Haruka spent the rest of it ignoring me.

-----

" Daisuke-san. I'm relieved to see you here. I almost left. " Sachiko commented as the man sat in the booth across from her and took a sip of his coffee. " They didn't have your favorite tea so I got the next best thing. "

" Thanks. " Daisuke looked at his watch nervously. He seemed as though he was trying to verbalize the thoughts in his head, carefully. " I didn't mean to bring you here after work. And I know you hate it when you have to lie to Tenoh-san about where you are, but I think I've come across some information that you might be interested in. " Daisuke waited for a response, only to find that his words amused Sachiko. " What's so funny? "

" You. I couldn't quite place it for the past two months now, you've been acting different, very unlike that of the Daisuke-san I know. What's with you trying to woo my cousin? What's with the polite etiquette? Taking her to expensive restaurants? Come on Daisuke-san, you think all of this has slipped past my attention? " Sachiko sat up in her seat. " You never took me to the places you take her. You never looked at me the way you look at her. "

" This isn't about us anymore, Sachiko-san. " Daisuke leaned back in his seat, keeping his cool during the conversation. " After all, you were the one who couldn't make the decision to leave Tenoh-san for me. Even up until now, I would still hold to my offer. If you leave Tenoh-san, never talk to him ever again and come live with me, you would be in Michiru's place. " Daisuke paused to see if Sachiko would take him up on his final offer. Sachiko averted her attention to the scene around them, avoiding eye contact with him " That's what I'm talking about. You can't make the decision. It's like you want both of us at the same time. But I secretly think you want me more. " Sachiko scoffed but didn't deny the accusation. " Can you blame me for wanting another girl? "

" My cousin is not an option Daisuke. "

" She's been MY OPTION for a month now. Unfortunately for me, she won't give me more than kisses. I couldn't figure out why she was reluctant to pursue… " Daisuke trailed off when he realized he had no polite way of saying that she refused to have sex with him. " That part isn't particularly important. " He cleared his throat at Sachiko's amusement.

" Do you miss me? "

Daisuke was surprised by the question but nodded his head in agreement. " Yes, but that doesn't mean that it changes what I have to say or what I have to propose. We are a thing of the past. " Sachiko nodded. " I think the reason why Michiru-san won't get any closer to me is because she secretly has a crush on Tenoh-san. "

Sachiko laughed. " Impossible. " While Daisuke didn't know that Haruka was a female, Michiru did. And if Sachiko knew her cousin best, Michiru wasn't the type of girl to go after a girl. " You wouldn't understand my logic but I can guarantee that nothing is going on between them. "

" I suppose you don't believe me then? " It was Daisuke's turn to show signs of amusement. " Why don't you take a look at this? " The man handed a file over with a set of pictures inside of them. Sachiko opened the file, reluctantly. " That's Tenoh-san… " Daisuke pointed to a masculine figure in a picture with a woman in his arms. "And that's Michiru-san. " He watched as Sachiko's face turned the color of white chalk. " You're telling me a kiss isn't enough proof? "

There wasn't a whole lot Sachiko could say to this. In fact, she was dumbfounded. She had cheated on Haruka ever since she got in the modeling industry but it never struck her that Haruka would do the same to her. Sachiko lost her breath for a couple moments; the sense of security that Haruka had showered her with, the one she thought was unconditional, was now being threatened by her cousin. Now it was Michiru that had the affection of her lover. Now it was obvious as to why Haruka had been distant lately. Sachiko clenched her teeth in anger. How could Michiru be stealing away Haruka? The thought of the two together never crossed her mind, especially since she had assumed that Michiru was into men.

" I can't believe this. " Sachiko rested her face in her hands as she tried to think of how to handle the situation. There were plenty of things she wanted to do but none of them were appropriate or respectable. Most of all, she wanted to kick Michiru out of their apartment. That would solve her problem. Except… then she would look insensitive in Haruka's eyes and surely that wouldn't gain any favor in her lover's eyes. She was at a loss of words, ideas and self-esteem. " I have to kick her out. "

Daisuke smiled viciously. " No, no. You see, my love, I have everything planned out. There's nothing that you need to worry about - do you trust me? " Sachiko only nodded out of fear for losing Haruka. At this point, she would do anything to keep her.

-----

Sachiko marched into her own apartment, infuriated but more so worried. She noticed that Haruka had been sitting on the couch alone, watching television. Being as stealthy as possible, she went into Haruka's room where she knew she would find her cousin, then she closed the door and locked it as quick as she could. Michiru had been caught off guard; she had just finished taking a shower and had a towel wrapped around her. When she looked over at the door, she didn't have time to react. She only noticed that Sachiko had locked the door and was approaching her at a fast rate. Instead of tensing up, Michiru seemed to have this expecting sort of expression written all over her face. Whatever was coming, she knew it had been coming for a while.

" Michiru-san, I need to know the truth. " The aqua-haired girl arched her eyebrow and gestured that she agreed to tell it. " Do you love Daisuke-san? " Sachiko was almost to the point of tears but she held them back. " Do you love him or not, Michiru-san? "

" Hai. " Michiru replied, sternly. She didn't like the tone or direction of this conversation they were having. It felt like Sachiko was accusing her of something but what that something was, Michiru couldn't be sure of. " What's this all about? "

" Then go with him to the charity event next Saturday. " Sachiko suggested, this time her fears being calmed by Michiru's response. " He loves you dearly. "

" Sachiko-san, I know that he has feelings for me but… what's this all about? "

" Promise you will go with him. "

Thoughts of Haruka invaded Michiru's mind. She truly had no intentions of asking Daisuke to take her to the charity event. In fact, her threats to Haruka were more or less words to try and provoke some sort of reaction out of her. But now, Michiru was faced with an obligation to be escorted by Daisuke. And from the looks of it, if Michiru didn't go, Sachiko was going to have a hernia.

" I'll go with him. " Michiru replied, almost quietly. She didn't want to hurt Haruka's feelings even with as much as the blonde had been intentionally hurting hers. " I'm not understanding Sachiko-san. " Michiru was embraced by Sachiko's hug and suddenly felt extremely wrong about agreeing to go with Daisuke. Her instincts were telling her something was running afoul. Instead of worrying about it now, she embraced her cousin but only with the faint image of Haruka in the back of her mind.

-----


	10. Chapter 10

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Ten: Gomen, Haruka. _

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime/manga, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **Mmmm. I don't know. Oh, that's right. Michiru's POV. Also, short. But it's intentionally short. Not because I'm lazy but because this chapter was made only for one thing. And if you're reading, then I suppose you'll guess that when you're through with this one. Oh, if Haruka and Michiru seem different in this chapter… tell me what's so different and why? I'm curious to your responses.

-----

How do I tell her? How do I tell her that I can't go with her? I know that she pretends as if I don't matter but she can't hide the emotions her eyes emit to me; it's as if she's betraying herself unintentionally. She may be sitting half way across the room, but it's all the same. If she's not looking at me, she's thinking of me. I can tell by the way she lightly taps her fingers against the couch. Only Sachiko is blind to the smallest indications of Haruka's thoughts and feelings.

Sachiko.

It's been almost a week since her random confrontation with me. I can't help but think she's up to something, although it was never in her nature to do things like that… still, my instincts are telling me otherwise. What is most suspicious about the whole affair is that even after I've questioned her several times, about her request for me to go with Daisuke, she dodges my curiosity and fills it with nonsense. I can't place it but this behavior is very unlike Sachiko.

I hear the door open and Daisuke walks in the apartment. Surprisingly enough, Haruka remains calm; she doesn't cringe nor does she show signs of hatred for the man. I can't explain her lately, either. Her anger has calmed; she still addresses me formally but she's acting as if nothing has ever happened between us. I suppose you could say she is playing the role of a formal friend… but that role doesn't suit her. Not in my opinion, anyways.

" Michiru-san, I brought your violin. " There was a certain happiness in his eyes as he held my instrument up for me. Sachiko turned around and leaned over the side of the couch. She watched him with interest as he took the violin out of the case and walked it over to me. " I polished it before I left. " Daisuke leaned in and kissed me on the lips but a part of me wished he hadn't. I made the kiss as brief as possible and then averted my attention to the violin he handed over to me. " Are you going to show them that you can play? "

" Ara? " Sachiko looked at me skeptically. " You still play? I thought you gave that up a long time ago? " She leaned in, watching me tune the violin.

" Well, either way, she's agreed to sign a contract with Inoue Talent, our record label." Daisuke placed a hand on my shoulder but it was anything but comforting. My eyes discreetly made their way to Haruka, whose interest was sparked at the last of Daisuke's words. I knew that it was a bad move for me to sign on with Daisuke, only because it would make Haruka angry. I silently cursed Daisuke for opening his mouth. Surely Haruka would feel betrayed; after all, I'm her assistant but I'm signing with her rival's music company? I took a deep breath, waiting for Haruka to yell something at me, but instead of blowing things out of proportion, she sat back in her seat quietly. What did I do that deserved such restraint on Haruka's behalf. I wanted her to yell at me, to reprimand me for my actions. I wanted her to be angry. " Go on, sweetheart, show them you can play."

Sweetheart? Was this man not the sweetest of all men? Had he not shown her how much of a gentleman he could be? What was there to not like about him? Nothing. But still, the words flowing off the tip of his tongue sent shivers down my spine. I placed my bow to my strings as I always had, but this time I didn't play for me, I played for her.

-----

I heard her walking. I knew it was her by the grace in her steps. She had always been this image of perfection in my mind. No one could even come close to the woman she was. Not even Daisuke. Yet, even with as perfect as she was, I couldn't erase the guilt that lurked around each corner and burdened my soul. Tonight I would tell her that I could not attend the ball with her. Tonight she would be angry. I heard her step next to me, in the garden. Her attention shifted to the stars; she had a very thoughtful expression on her face. I dared not to interrupt the profound thoughts that must have been racing through her mind. But I didn't mind this silence, with Haruka it was always a joy to be there. It was always a joy no matter how we spent our time together. I sighed, trying to remember the last time we had a moment like this.

" You signed with Inoue-san? " I knew she meant this question as more of a statement, thus her question merited no answer from myself. " I won't pretend that I know everything about you, even though I truly do, but I'm not sure that was the best decision. " Haruka bent over the flowers before us and pulled one up from the soil. She stood, bringing the flower to her lips. Why did everything she do make me want her? The way she walks, talks, pulls flowers? Every single thing she did made me want her more than I already do. Who would of thought someone picking a flower would be seductive. " What should happen if you two don't stay together? Then you would have to endure the rest of your contract with him. "

" What right do you have to be worried about me? " I asked, with anger. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I hated having to resist the urge to kiss her. I hated having to see Sachiko being held by her the way I wanted to be held by her. I hated her. She had no right to pretend to be my friend after she has revealed her intentions for me. " You don't care about me as a friend would. Only as a lover would. And I've already told you that I don't love you. So stop pretending as if your advice is selfless. " I glanced over her. The moon illuminated certain parts of her face but the shadows consumed the other parts. I felt my heart melt at her beauty. She hadn't looked in my direction the whole time. Did she even care what I had to say?

" Michiru. " Haruka paused. Her eyes shifted from the moon to me and she had such a soft expression in her eyes. " Is it so wrong for me to want to love you? " I lost my breath as her words set in my mind. " Even if you two manage to work out, I will always love you." Love me? Why Haruka, why would you love me? I don't deserve your love or devotion. Sachiko does. She loves you. Why can't you love her? " And even though I don't think his intentions are pure and that he doesn't deserve you… if being with him makes you happy, then I shall see to it, that I don't interfere. " Haruka stepped closer to me and took the flower from her lips. Before she could say anything else, I had to stop her. If I heard anymore I think I would break.

" Stop, Haruka, please. " Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. " Please. " I pleaded, feeling weak and vulnerable. I fell to my knees, feeling the flowers beneath me. " I can't go with you to the ball. " I whispered. However faint my whisper was, it did not go unheard.

" So it is. " Haruka replied, this time as if she already had knowledge of my decision. I knew this would be cause enough for her to leave me be, in my own misery, but instead of leaving me, she bent down, kneeling in the dirt. " If going with him will make you happy, then I shall not interfere. " Haruka placed a hand on my chin, lifting my face so that she could see my eyes. What is it that she wanted? Did she want to know that I love her? Did she want to know that I wanted to be with her but couldn't bring myself to do so? What did she want? A confession? " It's cold, Kaioh-san. You shouldn't stay out here long. " With little ease, she broke the moment and left my side, though I sincerely wished that she hadn't. " Kaioh-san. You're wrong if you think being in love with someone means that they can't be your friend. " I heard her footsteps get more and more distant.

Did she really want to be my friend? Or was she trying to convince me that she was the better choice? I stood up, resigning myself to Haruka's advice. It was cold but I suppose I hadn't realized that until Haruka had left. I had been finding that when ever I'm around her, everything seems to fade away and the only thing that mattered was her.

-----


	11. Chapter 11

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Eleven, Part I: Two Pounds and a half naked Haruka… _

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **I'm going to say this bluntly. I didn't expect the response that I received last chapter. Don't get me wrong, it was a good response! Both Haruka and Michiru were meant to, more or less, be written out of character because parts of their personality were based on another anime I've been watching. Tsk, tsk. This next part is me being random. All of Haruka's dreams are random, meaningless, pieces that I write when I'm bored. I think most of you will start to see Haruka has somewhat resigned to being "just a friend" in the next chapters. Michiru will start to irritate you, I can tell you this already. Hehe. However, it's more complex than Michiru simply feeling guilty. It doesn't seem reasonable for guilt to be the overriding reason as to why she doesn't act on love… does it? Ah, there should be two or three parts to this next chapter. Each chapter is separated by mood.

-----

" _Haruka-san. " The sandy haired blonde woke up, bit discombobulated. When she was able to gather her surroundings, she realized Michiru had been standing over her, with a very, very intense expression on her face. Remembering all the times the aqua-haired girl had directly or indirectly hurt her, she attempted to push Michiru away from her. " Wait. " Michiru took Haruka's hand into her own, smiling weakly. " I wanted to tell you something, will you listen? " The blonde grumbled and then rolled over to the other side of her bed. With one violent heave, she pulled the bedspread over her head and tried to go back to sleep. " Haruka-san… " Haruka felt weight on the other half of the bed and she became frustrated when she realized Michiru had made herself comfortable next to her. _

" _Michiru-san, go away. I'm tired. "_

" _What are you tired from? "_

_Haruka sighed when she remembered that she had a twinkie party last night and her stomach was still recovering. Maybe she wasn't truly tired but she surely didn't want to get up to hear Michiru ramble on about Daisuke. " I'm tired of being wonderfully charming, beautiful, hot and most of all, sexy. " Haruka held back the urge to laugh. " It's a rough life when you possess all of those. " She heard silence from the other end and was satisfied that Michiru had finally let her go back to sleep…_

" _How rough? " She asked curiously. _

" _ROUGH. It's … real rough. Having to decide which girl I want. I mean, with all of these wonderful qualities, I could have any girl in the world. Even… "_

" _Even? "_

" _Ellen DeGeneres. " Haruka remembered the famous actor from the United States. _

" _Nani? Who's that? " Michiru asked, confused. _

" _My future wife. " Haruka snickered and then turned to Michiru with a serious look on her face. " Oh, that's a shame. "_

" _What is? " Michiru was taken aback by Haruka's strange behavior. _

" _She doesn't like it when beautiful girls, except her, occupy the same bed as me. You'll just have to jump off. " Haruka grinned, her plan to get Michiru to leave her alone was all coming together. The blonde carefully inched Michiru off the bed, until she was forced to stand on the floor. " That should be good. As long as you don't jump on the bed, she won't be mad at you. "_

" _Nani? Haruka-san, we're the only ones in the room. "_

" _Perhaps… "_

" _So then why can't I be on the bed? "_

" _Because she has cameras all over my room. " Haruka lied. Michiru looked around carefully and cautiously, then nodded her head. " You see, it's actually better if you step outside my room too. And to be on the safe side, you should lock the door behind you. You know, in case some other beautiful girl has the urge to get in my bed. " Haruka sighed with relief as Michiru took the bait. She turned around again, burying her head in the pillows and stretching out all over her bed. _

" _Gomen Haruka-san… " Michiru said quietly. Haruka heard the door close and was about to go to sleep when she heard footsteps and then… Haruka grunted as a heavy but light weight found itself on top of her. " … is it true you can have any girl?" Haruka swallowed hard when she felt both of her arms being pinned down my Michiru. The long aqua-marine curls lightly touched her face, suddenly changing the mood. Haruka no longer wanted Michiru to leave. " Is it? "_

" _Uh, yes. Any girl. " Haruka coughed as she tried to regain her composure but this new and improved Michiru was dominating the situation. " Even… "_

" _Even…? "_

" _You. " _

" _What about Ellen DeGeneres? "_

" _Ah, I'm sure she won't mind if a SUPER beautiful girl shares a bed with me. It's those beautiful girls that make her jealous… "_

" _Hmm… " Michiru arched her eyebrow and a grin made its way to her face. " Let's find out if you truly are charming, beautiful, hot and most of all, sexy… " Without any notice and much to Haruka's surprise, the aqua-haired girl quickly ripped open Haruka's shirt. The blonde began to feel her desire reach the surfaces of her skin, she wanted so badly to be taken… by Michiru. " Hmm… " Haruka stared at the girl on top of her as she leaned back, no longer exhibiting that expression of seduction, in fact… she seemed curious._

" _What? " Haruka was starting to feel self-conscious. Michiru placed a finger on her chin and then with the other hand, began to examine Haruka's stomach. " What's wrong? " Trying to lighten the mood up, Haruka put on the best of seduction faces and smiled. " Don't you want to find out if I am all the woman you want me to be? "_

_Michiru glanced with absolutely no interest at Haruka's stomach. " Well… " The aqua-haired girl pointed to the blonde's abdomen. " I wanted to… but… it looks like you've grown a bit of a pouch. " Haruka looked down at her stomach and noticed a roll of skin that normally wasn't there. " Have you been eating twinkies? "_

_Of all the things she had to guess, Haruka's late night treat was one of them. " No…" Haruka's face turned a crimson red. " I would never eat twinkies. "_

" _Well, I wanted to seduce you at first… "_

_Haruka sighed. " Now what? "_

" _Do you know the reason as to why I can't love you? "_

" _Because you feel guilty? " Wasn't that what Michiru had said before. " Because you're dating Inoue-san and I'm dating Sachiko? "_

" _No. "_

" _Nani? Then what is it? "_

" _You're … you're… two pounds more than I expected. "_

" _NANI!? " Haruka had a desperate look in her eyes. " I'm the perfect weight, what are you talking about? "_

" _Gomen, Haruka. I don't date girls that are two pounds more than I expected. "_

" _No! " Haruka scattered after Michiru, who was heading for the door. " Wait, I can lose it. There are programs for this. I can get help! "_

" _Two pounds… that's a lot of help. " Michiru glanced down at Haruka's stomach again. " I can't be in love with someone who... eats twinkies... I'm sorry. "_

_-----_

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! " Haruka jumped up, off the couch startling Sachiko, Daisuke and Michiru. " I don't have a pouch! " The sandy haired blonde was sweating profusely as she quickly unbuttoned the front of her shirt. " I'm… I'm… " When she felt that her abs were as they normally were, she sighed in relief. " I'm okay. "

" Tenoh-san… you're a girl? " Daisuke asked, skeptically. When he realized the implications of Haruka having breasts, he quickly blushed and turned away. " My apologies, Tenoh-san. "

Haruka felt a dread fill her heart. No one was supposed to know her secret, how could she have been so clumsy? Her eyes drifted over to Daisuke who was now looking the other direction. Then she noticed that Michiru's eyes had been watching her just as intently as Sachiko's had been. Haruka cleared her throat, giving her time to think up an ingenious plan. She cleared her throat a couple more times, her brain at a loss for ideas. When she noticed Michiru's soft expression she smiled, realizing that everything would be okay, no matter what the outcome.

" Kaioh-san, do you think I'm two pounds more than I should be? " Haruka stood up, shirt still wide open for the world to examine. She was proud of being a girl. What did it matter if she wasn't a boy? Would she lose the company she shed blood and sweat for? Sure… but did that matter… no. Not at that point, anyways.

Michiru's face went from soft to amused. " Of course not, Tenoh-san. You're good the way you are. " For Sachiko's sake, Michiru restrained herself from saying that Haruka was 'beautiful' the way she was. The aqua-haired girl had to keep herself from inspecting the blonde's wonderfully attractive body… too much anyways… surely there wasn't any harm in looking once or twice, right? " Did you have a bad dream? " The sandy haired blonde was thrown off with that question and then she quickly chuckled, nervously. " Shall I take that as a 'yes'? "

" What was it about? " Sachiko inquired, not too happy that Michiru had dominated the conversation.

" Can I turn around -- " Daisuke was cut off by a blunt slug from Sachiko. He rubbed his arm and moaned.

" No. " Sachiko growled, then smiled towards Haruka was laughing at Michiru's expression. " Now, darling, what was it you were saying? Was it a bad dream about losing your job? "

" No. "

" Did Daisuke-san ask you to massage his feet? "

Haruka rubbed the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed by Sachiko's inquiries. Something told her Sachiko was scarred by Daisuke's feet, as the girl shuddered when she asked the question. " No. " Michiru only shrugged but couldn't offer any explanation for Sachiko's strange interrogation.

" Did I leave you? "

" Er… " Haruka cleared her throat, yet again. " N-No. "

" Did you leave me? "

" I don't think so… "

" Then it wasn't a bad dream. What are you whining about?! " Sachiko slugged Haruka but missed her arm and hit her breast. Haruka went red in the face and turned around to shield her pained expression. She could hear Michiru giggling in the background. Sachiko looked at the blonde questioningly. " Don't be a wimp, Haruka. Even Michiru-san can take punches like that. " Sachiko maniacally laughed as she headed into the kitchen to take the tea off the stove.

" Can I turn around now-- " Daisuke was about to finish when he felt Michiru slug his arm. " Not you too! " He tried to turn around to address Michiru and she slugged him again. He lowered his head in defeat. " First Sachiko-san, now Michiru-san… " Daisuke grumbled, clearly annoyed.

" Tenoh-san, what's the matter? " Michiru asked innocently, knowing that Sachiko had missed and was simply rubbing this fact in. Haruka gasped for air.

" Aside from the fact that the ball is in an hour and I don't have a clue as to what I'm wearing… " Haruka looked down at her chest, where her hand had been resting, then she glanced up. " … aside from that… I think Sachiko might have given me breast cancer. " Haruka's grin was an implication that she wasn't being serious and Michiru giggled as she always had for Haruka.

" Baka, Haruka. You can't give someone cancer. " Michiru winked.

The blonde blinked at Michiru's slip of the tongue but soon shrugged it off. " Ah, well, that's a relief. " Haruka mused as she regained her composure as if nothing happened. " For a second, I was worried. "

" You should go get dressed. "

Haruka looked down at her opened shirt, then Michiru. " Hai, I should. But, I kind of like walking around with my shirt open… "

" Tenoh-san… " Michiru covered her eyes, " Put some clothes on so my boyfriend doesn't have to shower in fear. "

Haruka laughed as she noticed Michiru peeking through two fingers, a bit too obviously. " Hai, hai. " Realizing Daisuke had been reprimanded for her half-nakedness, she waved it off and disappeared into her room.

-----

Last Note: If you're asking me why, for whatever reason, it's because I can. Hah.


	12. Chapter 12

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Twelve, Part II: To ruin or not to ruin, that is the question… _

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **This one goes out to Payne N. Uranus who has successfully made me laugh for the first time today.

-----

" I'm not sure about this anymore. "

" Of course you are, don't be silly. "

" I've never done anything like this before. Not intentionally anyways. I don't understand why we need to do this. This could possibly ruin her. "

" Weren't you mad when I first told you? "

" Well, yes, but everyone would get mad at first. Even if what you said and saw were true, happiness is better than unhappiness. "

" Listen, we are comfortable where we are. We need to do this. "

" But why? "

" Have you ever seen those movies where there's a guy who plays the knight in shining armor? "

" And there's a damsel in distress he has to save? "

" Yes. "

" When I was little… what does that have to do with anything? "

" I want to be her knight in shining armor. I can't do that if there isn't a dragon that I must save her from. "

" A dragon? "

" It was an example, don't make this complicated. I want her to run to me. When she does, then I'll ensure that my position with her is secure. As for you, well it all works in your favor anyways so you shouldn't be complaining. "

" But- "

" Are you ready? "

" Not really. But I suppose I'll be as ready as I ever could be. "

" When you find them, meet me in the center. "

" How will we find each other? This place is big. "

" I will find you. Just bring them to the center. Understand? "

" Hai. "

-----

The music was light, uplifting, and even though you could dance to it, it wasn't intrusive upon conversations of the guests. Michiru thought it was quaint and perfect for the given mood. Everyone that had attended was, in some way or another, wearing a mask upon their face. Some had full-face masks, others weren't as discreet and hid their identity by partially covering their features. Michiru chose to conceal only her eyes; she didn't care much for overplaying her part. Daisuke had stopped to talk to a few individuals, though Michiru couldn't place why he kept looking around as if he had lost something. She continued to watch the scene with a lack of interest and finally took a deep breath.

For the life of her she couldn't understand why both Sachiko and Haruka had to leave later than her and Daisuke. Sachiko was insistent upon their departure; Michiru never had a chance to ask what Haruka wanted to do. She was in the shower when they were practically ushered out of the door by Sachiko. None of this seemed right, though it did seem wrong for her to worry about things that probably meant little to nothing at all. Besides, it was nice coming to this ball. Everyone had been dressed up, playing their parts. Most guests stuck to the eighteenth century style of dress and costume. Michiru knew the best part about the event was that it was a masquerade ball; you could be getting drunk in front of your boss and he probably wouldn't know it was you. Michiru giggled when she noticed a couple men had already helped themselves to a few too many drinks.

" Michiru, darling. " The aqua-haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder as Daisuke pulled her over towards the guests he had been speaking to. " I want you to meet my father. I have told him all about you. " Daisuke stepped closer to an older man, probably in his late fifties, or possibly sixties, Michiru couldn't really make out his age. " Father, this is Michiru Kaioh. I intend to marry her. " Daisuke's father smiled and obviously bore the same shock that Michiru had displayed upon her face. Daisuke looked down at her, beaming. _He's going to marry me? _Michiru needed a drink. What could she say? She didn't want to outright refuse his indirect proposal as it would probably be embarrassing for him if his father found out. But…

" Marriage, eh? " The older man asked his son, without trying to hide his disappointment. She could tell that it was her that disappointed him, but it was Daisuke that had. " For marriage, I would have at least expected a more direct proposal. " Michiru felt a bit out of place, even though she hadn't actually intended to marry Daisuke, his father made it the whole situation even more awkward than it needed to be. " I suppose you didn't ask her properly. In fact, " Daisuke tried to interrupt his father but it his plan was unsuccessful. " I bet you proposed to her just now by telling me that you intended to marry her. I know I have taught you a lot better than that. " Daisuke's father turned his attention to Michiru. " Forgive my son. He's the kind of man that doesn't display good manners. "

" Father - "

Michiru giggled. " He has his moments but for the most part, he is a perfect gentleman, just as you are, sir. I'm sure that's where the manners he does have come from. Am I correct? " The man was surprised that the frail woman he expected Michiru to be was actually harboring a rather independent and outspoken personality. Michiru smiled innocently noticing that he made this realization.

" Hai, well, I do have my looks. " The older man laughed. " On another note, son, may I please speak to you alone for a moment? " Michiru motioned that it was okay. A little break from Daisuke wouldn't cause her world to crumble. The two walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Michiru sighed as she began to make her way to the table with drinks. Even though Daisuke's intent to marry her had been weighing heavily on her mind, she had incessantly drifted off to bask in a few thoughts of Haruka. The aqua-haired woman smiled when she realized that the blonde never lost her touch. No matter how she felt towards Haruka, or even how Haruka felt towards her, it was all the same. Michiru couldn't stop thinking about her. Michiru was beginning to think that maybe it would be okay if Sachiko made a sacrifice on her behalf…

" Michiru! "

A sense of fear, dread and overwhelming guilt set in as she recognized the owner of the voice. Michiru didn't dare turn around. She silently hoped that her mind was playing tricks on her, although she knew that wasn't the case when a hand desperately spun her around. _Haruka… please help. _Standing before her were two very concerned individuals. No, not just any individuals, her parents.

" Thank God it's you. " Michiru's father said as he lifted the mask from her eyes.

" I can't believe you! How could you do something like that?! " Michiru's mother pulled her into a warm embrace, stifling her cries. " You didn't leave a number, a place that you were staying, we even filed a police report on your behalf! Why didn't you tell us!? " Michiru felt even more guilty. She hadn't expected that her parents would be this worried about it. In fact, she hadn't expected any of this to unfold the way it had been now. All she had wanted to do was run away and never see them again. How did they find her? " You had us worried sick! "

" Honey, calm down. People are starting to stare. " Michiru's father stepped in, moving them away from their location.

" I don't care! Can't you show some emotion towards your daughter?! She's been away for God knows how long. "

" It's only been three months… " Michiru whispered as if the recognition of that fact would have made anything better. Her mother's expression quickly told her that three months was a long time for them. But to her, it had all seemed like a dream. Another thought of Haruka passed through her mind. Maybe that's why she didn't feel guilty or chose not to remember them. Maybe that's why everything seemed like a breeze. Because Haruka was there. " Mother, stop crying. I'm a grown woman. I know running away wasn't the best idea in the world but I'm not a baby anymore. I have every right to do as I wish. "

" That's what the police said. " Her father replied. Michiru could tell he was concerned but she also felt that he agreed with her decision. She was always closer to her father than she was her mother; they tended to think on the same line of thought.

" That's not the point. " Michiru's mother stated. " You're coming home with us, first thing in the morning. I don't care what anyone has to say. "

" But mother- " If she left, she would lose everything she had grown accustomed to. But why would she stay? What was the point? Daisuke was a good man, sweet, too. But was he enough to make her stay? Surely not. But was he enough for her parents to believe that she had to say? Possibly…

" No excuses. You left abruptly, you will come home abruptly. "

" Darling I think you're being -- "

" I will not hear either of your excuses. Michiru is coming home in the morning, with us. " Michiru's mother sent a glare towards her husband and then one towards Michiru.

" But mom, I'm with someone right now. " It was her last resort. She didn't want to go home. Why else would she have left except to escape her parents? " I can't leave-- "

" You've met a boy! Oh how wonderful! Is he here?! " Michiru's mother was excited. When they noticed their daughter hadn't replied to the question, they soon became interested in what she had been so fervently staring at. Both of her parents looked straight behind them to meet a pair of stunning green eyes. It was perhaps the only feature they could see well enough.

Michiru lost her breath. Haruka was dressed as if she were the Prince that owned this wonderful palace and these were all of nobles that had attended it. She outshined everyone's costume. The sandy haired blonde chose only to hide her eyes with a black mask that reached to each side of her temples. The grin she displayed at this point was one of mischief, one that went unrivaled in the history of Haruka's grins. Michiru had to giggle.

" Michiru… " Haruka too, had lost her breath when she had finally spotted Michiru through the masses of people, although she was surprised she had missed her to begin with. She was, by far, the most beautifully dressed woman there. Her dress was a one that couldn't be described, as it was more heavenly than human. It held the color of the ocean on its best night and if you had to put a word to it, it was bluish-green that had the effect of being darker than cyan. The straps wrapped around her neck, revealing enough skin to make Haruka shudder in delight. She had been wearing a pair of heels, or so it seemed, as Michiru seemed equivalent in height to Haruka. The blonde wouldn't have given this moment to save any part of the world; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

" Michiru? " Her father asked, confused by the lack of honorifics. " Oh! You must be the boy she met? "

" Don't say it like that, sweetie. They're dating. " Michiru's mother smiled at the rather handsome young man. " Michiru, this one is a catch! " Her mother whispered and her father blushed, knowing that she had been far from whispering as everyone had heard it too. Haruka arched her eyebrow in Michiru's direction, silently telling her that she would need an explanation later. Then she assumed the role of Prince charming.

" Ah, of course. You must be Michiru's mother. " Haruka took the older woman's hand in hers and kissed it lightly. " I can most certainly see where her beauty comes from." Michiru's mother blushed and winked at Michiru. " And, her father, one of the world's most successful entrepreneurs. " Haruka held out her hand to shake the older man's. He took it, impressed by the compliment and by the knowledge that this younger 'man' had possessed. " I can only aspire to be as you are, sir. All of my success can be credited to you. "

Michiru wanted to laugh but she held back the strong urge to do so. She stepped forward, taking Haruka's arm in her own. " Father, Haruka here, is the owner of Tenoh Industries. " The blonde glanced over at Michiru.

" The record label? " He asked, very impressed.

" Hai. " Haruka took a deep breath. " But alas, I'm planning on giving it up. I think I've lived as much of the business life that I can take. "

" Truly? " Michiru's father asked, surprised. " How come? "

" There are more things in life besides work. More people that I need to spend time with. " Haruka said softly and honestly. The older man smiled at the blonde. " It took me some time to realize that. Speaking of music, did you know Michiru here, is one of the best musicians of all time? " Both of Michiru's parents looked at Haruka skeptically. " Really. In fact, she's so good that my label, unfortunately, was unable to get her to sign on with us. "

" Who did she sign on with? " Michiru's mother asked. Haruka was about to answer when her rival, clearly irritated by something, answered for her.

" She signed on with my company, " Daisuke interrupted and placed an arm around Michiru's shoulders, obviously making the implication that he was dating her. " Inoue Talent. Pleasure to meet the two of you. My name is Daisuke, I'm dating your daughter. " Haruka could have sworn she saw Michiru cringed with the man touched her but she wasn't sure what that meant exactly. Michiru's parents went from pleased by Michiru's decision, to unpleased.

" Well, it's nice meeting you. " Michiru's mother replied, unenthusiastically. Her father simply resigned to saying nothing. " Michiru, my decision still remains the same. You're coming home with us in the morning. " Daisuke had been watching the scene before he had said anything and was definitely pissed that their reaction to him wasn't the same reaction Haruka had provoked. They seemed more enthusiastic about Haruka than they were about him… if only they knew she was a girl…

Deciding that now was the best time to strike, Haruka smiled ever-so-sweetly at Michiru's mother. " Kaioh-san, may I please have this dance? " Haruka held out her hand to Michiru's mother who blushed and then looked over at Michiru's father questioningly. He nodded with a smile and she took Haruka's hand. The blonde took the older woman over to area where people had been dancing. " I apologize for giving you the wrong impression. " Haruka admitted quite frankly as she led Michiru's mother into the dance.

" What do you mean? "

" I'm not who you think I am. " Haruka laughed bitterly. " I know that I may have come off as Michiru's boyfriend. " The blonde's eyes found themselves looking into a pair of worn, teal eyes. " In fact, I couldn't be that even if I wanted to. "

" Because you're a girl? " Michiru's mother smiled weakly. Haruka was surprised by the assumption but nodded in response. " I know that much. Perhaps her father doesn't know quite yet, but I'm sure he'll come around to seeing it. " This time the blonde didn't have much to say, except to keep dancing. Her secret was becoming more and more exposed as the days passed and despite what one might expect, she wasn't worried about it. " I know you're not her boyfriend, not only because of your true gender, but because she seemed much too happy with you. "

" How do you mean? "

" Every time Michiru brings home a boy, even when she was in high school, she's never enthusiastic about them. However, every time she brought home one of her best friends, she tended to be rather closer than we should have expected 'friends' to be. " Michiru's mother laughed. " We didn't see it at first and then we came to realize that she simply wasn't interested in boys. Her father didn't take to it well. Neither did I, to be honest. "

" Did she tell you that she likes girls? " Haruka asked.

" Not outright, no. She still hasn't told us. I think she's afraid of what we might think."

" She's with Inoue-san now. They've been dating ever since she's come out here. Is that not proof enough? " Michiru's mother shook her head. " Then what is? "

" There was a boy she dated for three years in high school. Three years. And we knew from the moment we met him to the moment they broke up that Michiru wasn't interested in him. I think she's was trying to prove that she liked boys. But she hardly held his hand. She never wanted to be too close to him and she never kissed him, ever. Not even on the cheek. The poor boy, I don't know why he was so intent on staying with her. " Michiru's mother sighed, slightly leaning into Haruka's shoulder. " You asked for proof earlier, well, the only proof that tells us she likes someone is her happiness. And she was shining like a star when you came. And even though I would have much preferred her to like boys and for you to be a boy, her happiness isn't something I could compromise for my own wants. After all, she is her own person. "

Haruka bit back the urge to cry. She wished her parents cared as much as Michiru's parents obviously cared about her.

-----

Michiru loved being held by her father, it was one of the most comforting things in the world. She was glad that he asked her to dance shortly after her mother had disappeared with Haruka. Michiru giggled when she remembered the expression Daisuke made when the four of them indirectly decided to ditch him.

" What are you smiling about? " Her father asked, amused. " Is it that boy? "

" Which? " Michiru replied.

" What do you mean, which? "

Michiru laughed at her father, ruffling his hairs with her hand. " Which boy are you talking about? "

" The only one there. What was his name… Daisuke-san? " He looked towards the ceiling as if it was trying to tell him the right answer.

" Oh I thought you were talking about Haruka-san… "

" She's not a boy, is she? " Michiru's father seemed confused and suddenly, his mind went deep into thought. " I could have sworn she was a girl? "

" Uh… " Michiru cleared her throat, not expecting her father to know so suddenly. He wasn't the kind of guy that figured out things about people on his own. And the fact that he didn't react to Haruka's true gender negatively also came as something she wouldn't have expected. " Well, she is. Only, it's a secret. You're not supposed to know. "

" Why? "

" She can't own her company unless she's a male. She'll lose it if someone finds out her true gender. "

" That's ridiculous. If someone is good at what they do, they shouldn't lose their position because of their gender. "

Michiru loved her father. " That's the way it is. She can't help it. "

" From the looks of it, is she a close friend? Especially since she said your name without … " Her father looked into her eyes. " A best friend, or something like that, right? "

" Sure. " Michiru replied, not really thinking of it. Had they become close enough to be called best friends? Surely Haruka surpassed all of the friendships she had ever possessed in her life time… but as of lately she couldn't bring herself to think of it that way. " We should probably find them, mom might be scaring my only friend in the world, away. " Michiru's father laughed at the comment knowing his wife was capable of doing such a thing. " Don't laugh father! She's your wife, you know… "

" Hai, Hai… "

-----

LAN: what? they're not evil parents? then why did Michiru run away...


	13. Chapter 13

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Thirteen, Part III: What Words Can't Say_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **Payne N. Uranus did it again. I'm laughing and I can't stop. It doesn't help that your name cracks me up every time. So without even trying you have my laughter. Okay, enough with the tears. I must say... the end is very near for this fic.

-----

" Okay, genius. Where are they? " Sachiko pinched Daisuke to let him know that she was extremely aggravated by the plan he had concocted. It wasn't working out like he said it was and on top of that, she was thrown for a loop when Daisuke's father decided to have a conversation with her about absolutely nothing. " Besides the fact that you're dad can be overly talkative and that your plan is slowly starting to annoy me, this ball isn't so bad. " Sachiko picked a glass of wine off a waiter's tray. She drank it as if she were at a drinking party. Daisuke glanced over at Sachiko and squinted his eyes. " What? "

" Do you have to act like that? Do you have any manners? " Daisuke soon regretted what he had to say when Sachiko slugged him. " That's what I'm talking about! " He felt another punch to his arm and gave up trying to argue. He couldn't change her manners and from the looks of it, she didn't want to. " My idea would have worked if you would have kept Tenoh-san on a chain. Now I have to think of something even more devious than before. " Sachiko slugged Daisuke again. " Ow! " He hissed. " What was that for? "

Sachiko laughed. " I don't know. But Haruka-san isn't meant to be on a chain. And I tried to keep her with me but YOUR FATHER decided to have a sweet little conversation with me. Which by the way, he told me something rather interesting, I must say… "

Daisuke's eyes widened when he remembered what he said before. " It's not what you think. I only mentioned marriage because I thought it would give Michiru another reason to run to me. Plus, if she mentioned it to her parents, I was thinking maybe they would have warmed up to me as well. " Daisuke tapped his foot impatiently. He had lost sight of Michiru and her family well over fifteen minutes ago.

" You don't really want to marry her? "

" No. " Daisuke folded his arms across his chest. " I mean, I have feelings for her, but I don't think she's the one. "

" Then what are your motives for this stupid idea of yours? " Sachiko rolled her eyes. " We're going through an awful amount of trouble just so you can be Michiru's knight in shining armor and to be honest, I don't want you to be Michiru's knight in shining armor. " There she had it. The truth. Sachiko didn't want to admit it up until this point but her jealousy hinted to the strength of feelings she had for Daisuke. The man didn't react at first, there were other things on his mind, but when the words set in, he jumped to the side.

" Wait, what? "

" Never mind. Where's Haruka? " Daisuke didn't say anything, he only stood bewildered. " You're not a whole lot of help but thanks anyways. " Sachiko left Daisuke pissed and ready for a confession.

-----

Haruka had been enjoying a fruitful conversation with Michiru's mother when the light of her day decided to cut in. Both of them agreed to switch dance partners as a slower song made its way to the floor, causing everyone to change their pace and distance with their partners. Uneasy by the change in tempo and by the sudden realization that she would be dancing rather intimately with Michiru, Haruka was hesitant to move in on her new partner. Michiru's mother graciously thanked Haruka for the waltzing, leaving the blonde with a reassuring wink.

Michiru placed her arms around the taller woman's neck, wanting so bad to remove the mask around Haruka's eyes. She wanted to see Haruka's expressions and her costume put a damper on Michiru's ability to read the blonde. Their first moments alone weren't awkward so much as they were quiet. It was only after Haruka became more comfortable in the position she was in, that she actually gathered enough courage to ask Michiru the question that had been drilling her mind for the past ten minutes.

" Why did you run away? " Haruka leaned in, whispering.

The aqua-haired woman smiled weakly. " To chase a dream. "

Haruka had been too busy thinking to actually comprehend what Michiru's answer had been. " Your parents love you. " The blonde was somewhat angered by the idea of Michiru being senseless and inconsiderate when it came to her parents. Haruka would have died to have parents that cared as much as they did about her. " You should hear the way your mother talks about you. And I'm sure your father isn't any different - wait, what? "

" I came here to chase a dream. " Michiru replied, softly, though with a hint of regret.

" What dream? "

" To be a violinist. "

" And you are. You've signed with Inoue Talent but why did you have to run from your parents for that? " Haruka paused, surprised that she cared so much about the welfare of the girl who constantly turned her down. " What would make you run? "

" I told you, already. I wanted to be a violinist. You saw the faces my parents made when you mentioned me being a musician. They think art is for people who have no determination in life. Even if I was the best violinist in the world, it still wouldn't be acceptable to make it into a profession. " Michiru seemed hurt by the idea and the blonde eased off a bit.

" Is that the only reason? "

" No. " Michiru smiled weakly. " They started asking me about boys. The whole conversation made me uncomfortable. Everyday when I came home, it would the same thing. And I always told them I was interested in dating but was still looking around. " The aqua-haired woman looked up at Haruka with an honest expression in her eyes. " I suppose I was tired of trying to convince them I was something I wasn't."

" If you were so tired of trying to convince them, then why did you come to Tokyo to do just that? " If Daisuke wasn't the gender she preferred than why would she leave Osaka to do the one thing she didn't want to do? It didn't make sense to Haruka.

" Maybe because I was in denial. Daisuke was the first person to treat me like I mattered. I mean, I've had boyfriends before but most of them treated me as they would any friend. To meet a boy that actually treated me the way I wanted to be treated… well… I thought maybe I wasn't wrong after all. Maybe I did like boys. "

" So you ran away because you thought you were confused about liking boys? And because you wanted to be a violinist? " Michiru nodded. " Then you should have talked to your parents about it. They know more than you think they know. But if you're really happy with Inoue-san, then you should tell them that as well. " Haruka noticed Sachiko heading her way and knew that their conversation would have to be cut short. " Running away isn't the answer to everything. But I should know that better than anyone else. "

" You run away too? "

" All the time. " Haruka whispered in a rather desperate manner. Michiru felt a rising fear catch her throat when she realized the blonde had tried to say something to her, something that could not be formed with words. Sachiko took hold of Haruka's shoulder pulling her away from Michiru and into the crowd. Haruka kept her eyes locked with Michiru until she could no longer see her, with people blocking her vision. " Sachiko, what are you doing? " The blonde asked with amusement. It wasn't very often that she found herself in trouble with her girlfriend. " You know, it's sort of rude to do what you just did now - "

" Shut up. " Sachiko hissed as she pulled Haruka to a secluded area, where no one could find them or interrupt them. " I told you to stay put. You ruined everything. "

Haruka had a sly expression on her face. She wasn't stupid, she knew the two of the had been up to something… but she honestly didn't mean to ruin their brilliant idea. " I suppose that's a good thing. " The blonde pushed Sachiko's hand from her shoulder and resumed a stance that indicated she was disappointed. " See, for a long time, I didn't understand you. I thought what we had was magical. " Haruka scoffed at the word 'magical.' " I thought we had everything a couple should have. But I'm not stupid Sachiko. I can see everything you do and say but most of all, I can see that you don't truly love me. " Sachiko stood stunned. " The way you look at him is enough to tell me. Even lately, the only times that I can remember you wanting to be with me, is if Michiru was around. " Haruka laughed when Sachiko's eyes widened. " No, that's not a secret but I bet you thought it was. You're envious of how I speak of her, how I laugh with her and how I adore her. Aren't you? "

" No - "

" Shh. It was a hypothetical question. We all know the truth. The point is, you don't love me. You might be jealous that Michiru has a certain effect on me but other than that, Sachiko, there's nothing left between us. " Haruka pulled a ring off of her finger. " I remember the first time I put a ring on my finger. You led me to believe that we would be together forever. " Haruka glanced down at the ring as if it were a dream that was never achieved. " I'm glad you were lying. Because if you weren't, I would have never been able to truly love someone, even if it's a one-sided love. "

" Love? "

" Michiru. " Haruka placed the ring in Sachiko's hand and folded her fingers over the object. " Thanks for everything. You've taught me a lot. And even if we've had our rough times, we've had some good ones that shine too. "

" Are you breaking up with me? "

" I guess it isn't obvious enough, is it? " Haruka laughed at Sachiko. " Don't act as if this isn't something you want. And don't worry, I'll be out of the apartment soon. So perhaps you and Michiru can work out who gets to have Inoue-san… just do me favor… don't hurt her. " Haruka turned her shoulder to Sachiko, hearing a few pleas, but she was far from Sachiko's reach now. No one could stop her.

-----

Michiru took a deep breath as she entered her door. Daisuke helped her inside and the proceeded to put a kettle of tea on the stove. Everything in the apartment had been dark; it looked as if they were the first ones home. Sounds from the back bedroom indicated that she was wrong. Daisuke turned the light on in the kitchen as they noticed Sachiko had been sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly into a television that wasn't on. Michiru thought this was a bit odd and so did Daisuke.

" How was your night? " Daisuke asked Sachiko from inside of the kitchen. The girl in the front room had responded and Michiru shrugged her shoulders. She proceeded to take out some soup from the refrigerator with hopes of heating it up. " Doesn't sound like you had fun… " Daisuke continued, trying to provoke a response out of Michiru's cousin. " Oh come on Sachiko-san. " Still, nothing.

They heard the back bedroom door open and Michiru was surprised to see Haruka standing at the door. She had been dressed in a loose fitting long sleeved shirt and a pair of dress pants. Other than the refreshed look upon her face, Michiru could have sworn that there was something wrong with Haruka. She hardly ever dressed as if she were ragged and worn; and right now, Haruka's appearance indicated that the tall blonde was tired.

" Ah, how was your night, Tenoh-san? " Daisuke asked, clearly not interested in hearing how the blonde ruined his night. " Did you do anything out of the ordinary? "

Haruka seemed to be amused and laughed at the expense of Michiru's boyfriend. " My night went well, Inoue-san. And I'd like to think I did everything as normal as possible… although if I wasn't acting according to plan, then perhaps you should have included me in… some sort of plan, eh? " Michiru was confused by this statement while Daisuke silently became angered. The aqua-haired woman had noticed a black helmet in Haruka's hand and threw a questioningly look at it. " Ah, I'm going for a ride." The blonde smirked. " Would you like to come? " Haruka asked. Michiru didn't want to answer for some reason. She had this lingering feeling of dread rise up in her stomach. There, standing before her, was a very exhausted Haruka who seemed to be driven by some sort of unknown determination. " Last chance. I'm going for a ride, do you want to come or not? " Michiru still didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to say no because she was extremely drained from the events at the masquerade. And yet, another part of her told her she shouldn't let Haruka go for this 'ride.' Haruka smiled weakly at Michiru's lack of response.

" Why are you going for a ride this late at night? " Daisuke asked.

" Because I can. " Haruka replied, throwing on her helmet extra early. She walked past Michiru and stopped at her shoulder. The two of them stood side by side, facing either direction, thinking. There was so much she felt like she should say, so much she wanted to tell Michiru. Haruka remembered the envelopes she had left. Even if she did confess and admit to the truth, chances were, Michiru's decision would still be the same. At least she could leave knowing that the truth was final. " Later. " The blonde said through her helmet, though the farewell was stifled. Neither Michiru nor Daisuke said much as they heard the door close.

" Well, that was intense. " Daisuke replied as he went back to serving the tea.

He was right. It felt like time stopped when she closed the door. It felt like Michiru would never see Haruka again. She wanted so bad to inquire as to where Haruka was going. But she knew she would look stupid in the eyes of everyone else for acting as a mother would for a worried child. She remembered the look in Haruka's eyes when Sachiko had pulled her away. She remembered feeling like the blonde had so much to say but somehow couldn't. What was it that she was trying to say? Michiru's eyes fell upon Sachiko who still remained in her seat as though she were dormant and possessed little life at all.

" Sachiko-san, do you want some tea? " Daisuke asked. Sachiko didn't say anything and he shrugged. " You're missing out. We have some soup here too, if you want. "

" Sachiko-san, what is it? " Michiru interrupted Daisuke. She knew there was something wrong. Her cousin never once, in her life, ever possessed the behavior she had now. " Tell me. " Michiru made her way to the couch and sat next to her. The expression on her face was as Michiru had expected it to be: lifeless. " What's wrong?" Sachiko slowly turned to face her cousin and shook her head in disbelief.

" Nothing. " Her cousin stood up, went to Haruka's room and closed the door behind her. Michiru sat dumbfounded. Something was really wrong.

" Hey, the soup is ready. " Daisuke cut in, trying to lighten the mood. " Why don't you come have a bowl. "

" Hai. " Michiru agreed ignoring the thoughts that were flooding her mind.

-----


	14. Chapter 14

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Fourteen: Confessions of the Heart _

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **Getting closer…btw, the "confession" letter that Haruka wrote for Michiru was actually something I had pre-written as one of my blogs and by some strange idea, I decided to slip it in here.

-----

It had been a week since she had last seen Haruka. An entire week of feeling absolutely, completely, utterly empty. After she convinced her parents that she needed to stay in Tokyo for a while longer, she suddenly wished she hadn't. Right now, she wished she had gone back to Osaka with them. After Haruka had left that night, Michiru was surprised to see that she hadn't gotten home by morning. It took another nail biting day of anticipation, anxiety and worry before Sachiko admitted that Haruka had no intentions of coming back. Haruka ran away.

Work seemed like a fairy tale. A new boss filled in for Haruka. Apparently, she had planned this running away thing for quite some time now. The new boss was a sweet, determined, individual but his light didn't shine nearly as bright as Haruka's. She was allowed to keep her position at the company; that was one of the requests that Haruka made before she left. Michiru sighed. But the truth of the matter was, she didn't want the job anymore. It no longer satisfied her wants and needs. Maybe it was because Haruka was the only person that could truly fulfill that.

Michiru walked into the apartment, one that Daisuke now made himself rather comfortable in. He tended to always be there, which didn't bother Michiru, but he didn't need to _always _cling to her the moment she got home. Sachiko was never home anymore. In fact, it would be a miracle if you could catch her at the apartment. She resigned to "working harder and longer" so that she could keep a leg up in life. Whatever that meant, Michiru wasn't too sure of.

" There's some tea on the stove. " Daisuke mentioned as he was eating at the table.

" There's always tea on the stove. " Michiru replied as she opted to pass up tea, instead of joining him. Daisuke stared after her for a moment but then continued to eat the food that he had prepared.

The aqua-haired woman stepped towards Haruka's door, not wanting to walk in. Ever since the blonde had left, Michiru tried her best to stay away from things that would remind her of Haruka. But even so, she ached for a simple taste of Haruka, even if it was a something she left behind. " I'll be in the room for a couple minutes. " Michiru slowly closed the door behind her, taking in every detail of Haruka's old room. It hadn't looked like she had left. But the nicely made bed, dusted furniture and clean carpet reminded her that Haruka no longer called this room her own. Michiru walked over to the bed and looked around the room. As the days passed, the room lost more and more of Haruka's touch. If the room could talk, she was sure it would be crying out for Haruka to return.

Michiru smiled weakly at the closest full of Haruka's clothes. She always had a knack for dressing nice, although she couldn't imagine why the blonde would leave everything she owned behind. She even left her cars. Michiru supposed that's what surprised her the most. She went from being the successful owner of Tenoh Industries, from having all the money in the world, all the cars, motorcycles, clothes, even women, if she wanted… to… what? Running away? What was so much better than all of this?

Or did she leave because she didn't want any of this? Michiru knew she should have gone with Haruka. She knew why she felt the dread that night. Her subconscious was screaming out to her, telling her not to let Haruka go. She had Haruka in the palm of her hands but she simply let the best thing that ever happened to her slip away. It was quite possibly the worst feeling in the world - that she had a chance to keep her and she blew it off. Now her reasons for not acting on Haruka's love were stupid. They were pointless and come to think of it, they weren't really reasons at all. Michiru heard a knock at the door. Irritated and frustrated, she trudged over and opened it. When she noticed that it wasn't Daisuke, she quickly let the woman in the room.

" Michiru-san, I was hoping you would be here. " Rei put Hotaru on the floor. Both of them looked as if they were leaving. " I have to grab a few things out of Haruka's closet that belong to me. Then I shall be on my way but, while I'm doing that, here's this. " Rei handed Michiru an envelope and then proceeded to look through Haruka's closet. " I can't believe she left all of this. "

The thought of Rei being here hit Michiru late. " Rei-san, do you know where she is? I need to talk to her. "

" Unfortunately I don't. All I know is that she left. "

" You seem so calm about it. " Michiru felt tears come to her eyes but held them back; she didn't want Rei to think she was weak.

" I have to be. I knew Haruka-san would leave eventually. She wasn't a happy person. "

" Did she go to your parents' house? " Michiru asked. That's what she would have done if she had nowhere to go. Rei looked at her strangely. " Aren't you two related?"

" Oh, no, sweetie. We aren't. " Rei whispered the last part and pointed to Hotaru.

" I don't get it. "

" Haruka-san simply adopted herself as my sister so that Hotaru could have an aunt to hang out with from time-to-time. It's sort of cute when I think about it. "

" Then how do you know each other? "

" Childhood friends, you could say. "

" I see. " Michiru's fingers traced the envelope in her hand. " What is this? " Rei only motioned for her to open it and then continued to do as she always had. When she noticed a letter had been enclosed, Michiru became excited with the idea that this letter could possibly give her a clue as to what Haruka's new whereabouts were. With a deep breath, she unfolded the rather worn piece of paper and began to read it…

-----

_Michiru,_

_I've been thinking lately...I've been wanting to run for so long now. But now that I have my perfect opportunity, I'm hesitant. I didn't realize that you had this effect on me and so, I decided, to resolve my hesitance I will give you what you've always deserved but never really received. Forgive me if this paper is in bad shape, I've kept it since I've met you and have used it ever since, to let you know what I think of you. I'm only sorry that I never had the courage to give it to you before I left. _

_When I think of the word beauty, all I can think of is **you**. _

_When **you're** away, even for five minutes, all I can think of is **you**. _

_When **you're** close to me, all I can feel is this fuzzy sensation residing in my stomach._

_I'm never afraid to tell **you** what I'm thinking. Never. Don't get me confused. Sometimes I'll be anxious or excited but I'm never nervous around **you**. I know that I can trust** you** with what I say or who I am. After all, **you** were the one to accept me for everything I was and cared nothing for the things that I wasn't._

_Sometimes I find that when **you're** away, I can't help but check my phone, hoping that **you** will text message me, or call me. When **you** do, it feels like my heart has dropped a thousand feet but I'm still stuck at the top. _

_I can find nothing wrong with **you**. **Your** flaws are non-existent in my eyes. And the flaws within myself? **You** don't find them annoying, **you** laugh and cherish them. For example, when I day dream a lot. Some will hate it because they don't know what I'm thinking... but **you** only throw me expressions of amusement when **you** find me off in a daze. **You** never once reprimanded me for doing it. It almost feels like **you** appreciate my imperfections. _

_Trust. It's always been a hard thing for me. It has. But I would put all of my trust within** you** without thinking twice, and even if **you** did betray me, which **you** wouldn't, I still wouldn't regret my decision._

_Every time **you** smile, laugh, glance over at me, squeeze my hand or hug me… my breath is swept away._

_I hate to see **you** down. I would do anything to cheer **you** up. I would replace your tears with laughs, if I ever found **you** in that condition. It breaks my heart and also angers me to see **you** in pain. _

_I've dreamt about **you**, a lot. Some dreams less honorable than others. (lol) But still, **you** find **your** way into my sleep. It's like I can't run from **you**, which is the sweetest thing in the world because I would never want to anyways. _

_I respect **you**. _

_I would die for **you.** _

_I would live for **you**. _

_I would smile if it made **you** happy and I would cry just to feel **your** pain. _

_My heart beat skips a few when the thought of **you** traces my mind. _

_I can't go a day without speaking to **you**. _

_Without **you** I feel listless, wanting, empty. _

_There is no future without **you.**_

_Everyone else is compared to **you**. In a strange way, **you're** the top of the bar, so everyone, in my eyes, will only measure up to **you** but never really reach **you**. _

_No longer do I play just any sort of music, I play the romantic songs that I used to gag listening to. I kid **you** not, every song I hear I can relate to and it's a peculiar sort of thing because I honestly never thought it would be this way. _

_I guess I really can't describe it in one way. I just hope **you** know that I'll always love **you**, even if **you're** far away or near to me. _

_Love, _

_Haruka_

_-----_

Michiru felt a hand on her arm but she couldn't help it, tears began to flow down her cheeks and she had no intentions of stopping them. She felt soft arms wrap around her but she knew they weren't the arms that she wanted to be held by. Rei patted her back as she shushed her crying.

" Michiru-san, are you okay? "

" I'm fine Rei. " She whispered as she looked away. " I just need to be alone. " Rei was hesitant, she didn't want to leave Michiru here all alone. But what more could she have done? They weren't the best of friends and on top of that, she could give Michiru what she really wanted: Haruka.

" Michiru-san, I wanted to let you know it was nice knowing you. For the time that you knew Haruka-san, I've never seen her happier. Hotaru and I are leaving Tokyo… it's not the same working at Tenoh Industries. We're moving. " After moments of silence, Rei finally resigned herself, carrying a few things in her arms and ushering Hotaru out of the room. Michiru waited until she heard the front door close until she threw her face into Haruka's pillow, weeping ceaselessly.

Everything she knew was slowly fading away.

_-----_


	15. Chapter 15

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Fifteen: Where the wind takes me_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note:** So, I decided to jump on today to work on my website and make some necessary changes to the CSS. Apparently, the server decided it needed maintenance at the exact same time I hop on, so the server goes down for an estimated time of one hour. One hour isn't that long... except when you're bored, hungry and don't have patience. Of course, I'm thinking: "just my luck." Then I remembered the first-rate, like "wow", marvelous readers of mine, that I adore soooo much and decided that, another chapter seemed fitting. And so, here we are, one chapter from the end... and I'm still hungry. Oh and the first two paragraphs (of the notebook) decided to be special and format themselves differently so don't mind them.

-----

" Okay, well, I'll be in the audience. Play your best for me. " Daisuke kissed Michiru on the cheek but she remained motionless until he closed the door behind him. She probably would have reacted the same if a monkey had kissed her. With a deep, reluctant sigh, the aqua-haired woman pulled a piece of paper from her drawer but instead found a small notebook. With careful fingers, the rising star picked up the dusty notebook and decided to indulge in whatever page her mindless skimming brought her to.

_August 31st _

Michiru read. The entry had obviously been before Haruka had left; any date after she had slipped out of her colorful life, she couldn't bring herself to take up the pen and write to her diary anymore. Haruka had been her only inspiration to write to begin with. Michiru's eyes followed each word on the paper, absorbing forgotten emotions and true happiness.

_-----_

_I've always wanted to play. Professionally, of course. When I was a child I  
would often practice for hours on end, even when there was no reason to. I  
figured that, so long as I practiced for longer and harder than all the rest  
of the opponents, one day someone in the music industry might take notice.  
All those sacrificed hours led me to miss out on my childhood. Needless to  
say, I tended to indulge myself in my talents and interests rather than act  
as a normal school girl would. In high school, it would have been the same  
way if my cousin hadn't been there to rescue my social life and save me from  
total isolation. Although, I'm not sure you could call what she did  
'rescuing' … it was more like she introduced me to the world of men. _

Boys in high school are… interesting. They are more or less concerned about  
things that should be relatively unimportant in life. At the least the boys  
in my high school were. My first real interest in a boy was very little. He  
was attractive. He played on the football team and wasn't excessively large,  
unlike all of his other teammates. The only reason we truly started dating  
was upon Sachiko's immense pressure. She coerced me into 'seeing' what he  
was like. He was nice, interesting but extremely feminine for a boy. It  
wasn't until later that I figured out he wasn't exactly interested in girls as he  
avoided as much physical interaction with me as possible. Somehow though, it  
worked out for me as I tried to avoid him as much as possible too. In the  
end, it took some time, but I helped him realize he was closer to the boys  
on his team than he ever would be with a girl. He didn't take to the idea  
too well at first but than he admitted that he wasn't straight. I didn't  
mind because at the time, I didn't think I was straight either. Only, he  
wasn't keen enough to realize this about me and neither had Sachiko.

I dated him for all of four years in high school. Four long years. Upon the last day of school I told him that we needed to stop lying to each other and we broke up, both of us making the mutual decision to pursue other people.

_Then after we graduated, Sachiko and I sort of split up. I can't say we were best  
friends, as I did prefer isolation to the social scene that Sachiko was  
addicted to, however I had grown to adore Sachiko and in high school, she  
was the only friend that I cared to have. Anyhow, I was devastated when  
Sachiko left Osaka to chase her dreams in Tokyo. After all, the person who I  
had grown accustomed to hanging around almost every day of my life, suddenly  
wanted to leave and disappear from my life. Without Sachiko and without my boyfriend, my life was dismal compared to what it once was, especially with my parents breathing down my neck about my future. _

_Once I had dreamt of a beautiful future. _

_Then my parents decided to shatter my dreams for the sake of their own respect, fame and advancement in society. I was Michiru Kaioh, daughter of the infamous entrepreneurs that sailed across the world in search of ways to make themselves more of everything that didn't matter. They wanted to be more rich. They wanted to be more socially popular. They wanted to be more materialistically successful. In terms of family, they wanted to be more the center of attention than they already were. No one in our family could do it better than my father or mother. At least that is what they truly believed. However, my outlook on life is so completely different from theirs that I find it hard to believe that I am indeed their daughter. _

_First off, I could care less about money. In fact, my whole view on that is, if I didn't earn it then I shouldn't spend it. My parents in a sense, thought that if they spoiled me rotten that they would have the power and control over every aspect of my life. When they came to realize that I refused to give them that, they became less loving and more irritated with me. If I chose to wear a less expensive dress, one that wasn't worth 150,000 yen, my parents would somehow think that in doing so, I was disrespecting them and dishonoring my name. I'm not the kind of person that places emphasis on wearing expensive dresses for one night and then simply throwing them out the next day. For my parents, being careful with what I spend isn't a value or quality a Kaioh daughter should possess. _

_Second, if I wasn't with the social scene (very much like my cousin Sachiko was) then I wasn't a Kaioh daughter either. According to my mother, all that matters is a girl that can get along with everyone because that's a girl that can get anything that she wants. I won't bring myself as low as that… what she really wants me to do is manipulate my friendships with people in high places so that I can advance myself on the social ladder. Believe me, if it was that important to me to get on that ladder, I would have already done so. I believe in real friends, not social advancements. Real friends are hard to find… strange how the word 'friend' brings thoughts of Haruka to my mind. _

_Oh, Haruka. _

_What amazes me most about her is that she continues to surprise me. There's nothing she doesn't do that doesn't make me think 'wow.' Sometimes I wonder if this is some cruel trick fate is playing on me, although I know there is nothing cruel about Haruka. While it only took little time for us to become close, the only complaint I have about all of this, is that I wish we had more time for us to become close. More time for me to savor every moment of her. She is so unbelievably easy to talk to. We hardly ever have moments of silence but when we do, they aren't awkward. _

_I'd have to say I've never felt more secure in life. At work, it doesn't seem like work at all. Haruka allows me to stay with her at all times; I never leave her side unless it's to use the restroom. You could say we were attached. I loved the fact that I could call her by her first name, as if she were my lover. The heads would spin when we talked to each other intimately, some people would blush, others would be amazed. We would make a great couple. Even other people have agreed with that statement…_

_-----_

" Michiru, let's go. You're on in thirty seconds. " She heard the front door to her dressing room swing open but she found it hard to pry her eyes away from the entry. Perhaps she would look at it later but, it was probably better if she didn't. " Are you ready? " Michiru nodded. " What's wrong? "

" Nothing. " It was time to pursue her fame. It wasn't time to pursue a lost happiness. Michiru tossed the notebook to her manager. " Burn that for me, will you? " He shrugged and nodded as she made her way out of the dressing room.

-----

One thousand, two hundred and fifty people. Any way you look at it, for a first concert, that's quite an impressive number. But to Michiru Kaioh, the number of fans in her audience could have been one, so long as that same fan was Haruka Tenoh.

Michiru had been sitting in her dressing room for close to an hour now. She had expected the concert to be more invigorating, it was her first one, after all. Instead, it was dull, uneventful and left nothing to the imagination. Objectively, the performance was a hit. There were tons of news stations there, conducting interviews with her after the show. She also went through a half an hour of signing autographs, magazines, anything her fans had managed to get a hold of. It was cute, truly it was. But the whole problem lie in the fact that she could have been more interested in watching a movie about the process of paint decay. And as fun as that might sound, her reaction to the lavish concert hall, stunning array of affluent fans, and wonderful entrance into the world of musicians, was not what she had expected it to be.

" Michiru? "

He had this tendency of doing that a lot, interrupting her thoughts, causing her to harbor this growing irritation for his impeccable timing. Michiru brought her attention to the man that now stood at her door with a rather hurt expression on his face.

" Michiru, why didn't you tell the press we were dating? "

Oh, that's right. Michiru inhaled deeply. She remembered that question. One of the more nosy reporters had asked her about her love life and, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to confess that she indeed had a boyfriend that she was supposedly 'serious' about. Yes, she remembered that question well. The only person at the time that was running through her mind was Haruka Tenoh. Of course, she was positive that if she had actually given that answer, Daisuke would have blown everything out of proportion. But, what did it matter? Her lack of response on the question probably merited the same reaction… it was senseless either way.

" It was a mistake, wasn't it? "

Wasn't it? Michiru had thought so too. But now that she was thinking of it again, why didn't she simply tell the truth? Why didn't she say that she had a 'serious' boyfriend that she was in love with? Was it because it wasn't the truth or because she wanted to confess her love for someone else? Was it because she was too busy thinking about that wonderfully endearing smile that belonged to Haruka Tenoh? Or perhaps she had been too immersed in the thought of seeing those intense emerald eyes once more… well, either way she tried to approach the matter, her thoughts weren't giving her an answer that Daisuke would like to hear.

" Sweetheart? "

" What do you love about me? " Michiru asked, remembering the letter that Haruka had left behind. Could he possibly express his love for her with as much intensity? Would that prove something to her?

" Uh, lots of things. " Daisuke didn't attempt to elaborate on his statement which provoked a heavy sigh from Michiru.

" I thought as much. " Michiru replied in defeat. " This isn't going to work. I'm sorry Inoue-san. "

" I don't get it. "

" Never thought you would. It's just that, well, you're a good guy… but…

" But? "

" I don't love you. " Michiru smiled at the realization. " I love someone else. And, I know that you don't love me. I'm not bothered by that. Besides, we all secretly know that both you and Sachiko have something going on, we just pretend not to know. " Michiru winked at a stunned Daisuke. " I'll stay with the company, if it's permitted. But for now, I need some time off. " Michiru walked past Daisuke who caught her arm before she exited.

" Where will you go? " He asked, concerned, though he had no intentions of stopping her.

" Where the wind takes me. "

" In plain terms? "

" Home, Daisuke, home. "

-----


	16. Chapter 16

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Sixteen: Mind Tricks_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **This is not the end. I wanted it to be but I forgot to add one more part to it so it might go one for another 1-2 chapters. Sorry for the shortness, school is awaiting me.

-----

It was four in the morning and the ride home had played on her patience and drained every bit of energy she had left. She remembered the events of the night before, relieved to have left with such ease. Daisuke had helped her pack and he said relatively little that would probe or delve into her personal life. Sachiko didn't seem surprised when she heard the news of her sudden departure; she supposed that her cousin was still attempting to get over what damage Haruka had done to her. But, even Michiru knew that it was the other way around; there was no reason Sachiko should have taken the part of the victim.

" I guess you can't win them all. " Michiru mumbled to herself. In all of this, there wasn't much she could take home and boast about. She didn't bring home a fancy job, a stunning boyfriend or a dazzling story. Instead, she was heading home, harboring regret and misery.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There were a few things she could take home with her, things that she didn't want to leave behind in Tokyo. First of all, she had someone who believed in her talent as a musician. Haruka was the only person that recognized this talent and she was the only one that hadn't exploited it. Second, she had memories that she didn't want to forget. She had memories of eating breakfast with Haruka, taking walks on the beach, spending moments together in the park, or even running around Haruka's desk at work and watching her trip miserably. Michiru giggled upon the last one. Or how about the time Haruka woke up, unbuttoned her dress shirt and, revealed her tantalizing body for the world to soak in? Michiru couldn't remember a time that she was more turned on than that particular day.

" And what are you smiling about, darling? " Michiru snapped out of her thoughts when she realized her father was standing at the door of the car, beaming down upon her. " I'm sorry, did I interrupt a daydream of yours? " She shook her head and he laughed when he noticed a glint of guilt in her eyes. " You're lying. What was it about? " Her father held out a hand and helped her out. " Come on, you can tell me, I'm not that old. "

" Father, your age doesn't matter. " Michiru smiled sweetly but the smile quickly turned to a malicious grin. " It's your hearing that counts. If you can't hear me there's no point in even trying to tell you. " Her father laughed as they walked inside, meeting Michiru's mother at the door. " I know it's early, sorry mother. " Michiru felt guilty about wanting to come home so suddenly but she absolutely had to. There wasn't a thing in the world she wanted more than to simply be at home with her family… well, okay there was one thing she wanted even more than that but she wasn't sure where that one thing was.

" Don't be silly. Wait here, your father and I will go prepare your room. " Her parents disappeared upstairs and Michiru casually sauntered into the front room, immediately to the right of the front door. It was dark inside but Michiru could remember every detail about the room because it was her favorite one in the whole house. She eyed the couch with its back to her and her mind starting scheming an ingenious plan to jump all over it before her parents were able to catch her. Michiru bit her lip in anticipation as her eyes made their way back to the stairs they had disappeared to. She could do it. She could jump all over it before they got back. It was always a dream she had when she was a child.

Michiru quietly placed her bags on the floor, slipped off her shoes and made a running start. With one leap she was over the backside as she felt her adrenaline start pumping. A sense of fear struck the unsuspecting aqua-haired woman when she heard something soft shield her landing which was followed by a low grunt. The aqua-haired woman slid off the side of the couch and hit the carpet. Michiru restrained herself from screaming as she felt a dead weight fall on top of her. Her back straightened out on the floor and her muscles tensed up.

" What the hell? " A groggy, husky voice stated.

It was dark. Michiru's breathing quickly slowed down when she felt the weight on top of her release some of the pressure. She had landed on a person. And the person, from the sound of it, wasn't too happy about it. Michiru waited for the person to get up and allow her to apologize but that moment never came. Instead, she found short hairs touching her face as the person leaned in a bit. An intoxicating fragrance flooded her sense of smell as she realized who this person really was.

" Michiru? "

" Haruka… " Michiru replied as the two lay in silence, Haruka on top of Michiru. Their faces were close, within a couple inches, or probably even less. She could hear the silent breathing of the sandy-haired blonde and suddenly everything made sense. She didn't want to move or trade this second for the world. " Is this a dream? " Michiru's eyes began to adjust to the dark and she made out the usual Tenoh grin.

" If it is, please don't wake me. "

" Wait, you're in my house. "

" Well, more specifically, I was sleeping in your house. Then this crazy woman decided to, hell I don't even know what you were doing… " Michiru giggled at the blonde's comment.

" I wanted to jump on the couch. My parents never let me do it when I was a child. "

" Wow. " Haruka replied sarcastically. " I bet that was thrilling, wasn't it? " The blonde was amused by how cute Michiru could be. She knew deep within Michiru was a child but … she didn't think it was this bad. Haruka felt a pinch at the side of her ribs but it wasn't the kind that was malicious, it was the kind that held a certain degree of intimacy to it. " What are you doing back in Osaka? " The blonde's tone changed heavily, it went from playful to soft and endearing in less than a second.

Michiru felt her heart skip a beat as she allowed her hand to reach up and roam freely across Haruka's right side. Her other hand grabbed on to the left sleeve, clinging it as if doing so was a necessity. Haruka stared deeply into the eyes that she had longed to see for quite some time now.

" I wanted to come home. "

" I thought all was well in Tokyo… " Haruka's words trailed off as she felt Michiru's hand go underneath her shirt and trace her fingers along her backside.

" It was. " Haruka lowered her head, a bit in defeat. " And then you left. " The blonde lifted her face, smiling at the last part. " Life isn't the same without you. " Michiru freed her hands and placed them on either side of Haruka's face. " I was stupid. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. "

" Well, you can be pretty stupid sometimes. " Haruka laughed when she noticed Michiru had started to pout. " And by 'stupid' I mean 'smart.' "

" Good cover up. "

" Michiru, your room is ready. " Both of them heard steps down the stairs.

" Aishiteru. " Michiru whispered, not caring either way if Haruka jumped off her in time to avoid them being caught on the floor by her mother. All she wanted to do was keep Haruka in her arms, forever. Haruka grinned, quickly stole a kiss and then assumed her position back on the couch, where she had previously been sleeping. Michiru sighed in content. She placed her fingers on her lips and savored every last moment of what was an immensely gratifying kiss. The footsteps neared the bottom of the stairs and without so much as another thought, Michiru swiftly scrambled to the front entrance and assumed her position by the door.

" Sweetheart, " Her mother said quietly. " your room is ready, come on up. "

" Hai. " Michiru stole one last glimpse of the couch before she happily skipped up the stairs, following her mother's guidance.

-----

" Michiru, wake up. " The aqua-haired woman was slow to react but when a certain blonde came to mind, she shot up immediately and ran down stairs. " Michiru! " Her mother called after her, wondering what all the commotion was for. The young violinist searched the house with excitement but finally returned to her mother when she hadn't found what she had been looking for. " Goodness, what has gotten into you? "

" Where's Haruka? " Michiru asked playfully. " Where is she? "

" What are you talking about? " Her mother replied, confused.

" She was sleeping on the couch last night, where is she? "

" Darling! " Michiru's mother called out to her father. " I think Michiru might be coming down with something. " Her father ran into the room, concerned.

" I'm not coming down with anything. " Michiru gently pushed away her father's hand. " Where's Haruka? "

" What do you mean? " Michiru's father asked.

" She was here last night. " Michiru replied, only this time she was starting to become frustrated. Why were her parents giving her a hard time? " Where is she? "

" What on earth is she talking about? " Her father asked her mother. " Michiru, darling… " The smaller girl was about to throw a fit. " Are you trying to tell me that Haruka was in our house? "

" Yes! " Michiru finally relieved a sigh. They were getting it, sort of.

" I'm afraid not, sweet heart. You must have been dreaming. "

-----

**AN**: SAY WHAT!? She was just dreaming!? hehe.


	17. Chapter 17

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Seventeen: The End_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either. "Beautiful" is © James Blunt. This song does not belong to me. If you're interested in this song you can find it on the "Back to Bedlam" cd that was released August 8th, 2005. P.S., this hasn't been proofread. I'm so bad at that sort of thing. If it's too terrible, someone let me know. I'll have Tristan look over it.

-----

_My life is brilliant._

Michiru had spent most of the day shopping with her mother. After her early morning disappointment, her mother decided that going on a spree would be the best remedy. The aqua-haired woman thought otherwise. There were plenty of happy couples on the streets and seeing them only made the sinking feeling in her stomach intensify. She had honestly thought that the night before was as real as it could get. She didn't understand why her story didn't match up with her parents. Was she that exhausted that she had dreamt up the whole thing? At first, she didn't want to believe it but there was ample proof that supported her parents' story. No one had lived there except them; all of the rooms were empty, no signs of another visitor could be found.

" Michiru, darling, come in this one! " Michiru watched as her mother enthusiastically entered the next shop in a rather hastily. The aqua-haired girl had to giggle at her mother; her father had 'loaned' them his credit card and from the looks of it, her mother was taking every advantage of the fact before he was able to change his mind. " Are you coming? " Michiru's mother popped her head out of the entrance with a very expectant expression on her face.

" Mother, I hope you don't deplete all of daddy's money. " Michiru had to remind her mother that, while they were rich, it wasn't appropriate to spend money as if it grew on trees. She was sure her mother wasn't listening to her because she was instantaneously dragged into the next fancy shop. " Mother, put that down! " Michiru felt a blush come to her cheeks when she noticed her mom had placed a bra to her chest and was romping around from mirror to mirror. " Mom, you only need one mirror." The younger girl covered her eyes. If she didn't love the older woman as much as she did, she would have walked out of the shop at that point. Michiru relieved a heavy sigh when she became aware of the many stares she had been receiving.

" Look it's Haruka Tenoh! "

Michiru immediately flipped her attention over to two girls who were eagerly pointing to something outside of the shop. Her eyes darted over to the door and across the street, sure enough, was Haruka Tenoh.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Michiru didn't wait to tell her mom something important, instead she sprinted out of the store, dashed across the street and received a few honks for her carelessness. Right as she called out to the unsuspecting Haruka, she made note of the woman at the blonde's side, clearly having a wonderful time.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

" Michiru…-san… " Haruka added before she could receive a glare from the woman next to her. Michiru bit her lip but wasn't sure what to say. After she had made such a great effort to catch the blonde's attention, she wasn't sure what to do, especially since the plan she had devised within her head didn't involve another woman getting in the way. Michiru looked up to Haruka's eyes and realized that the tall blonde had been wearing a set of very expensive looking sunglasses. She hated not being able to see the blonde's eyes; she could always tell how Haruka had felt when she was able to see her eyes. Right now, more than ever, she felt vulnerable but she couldn't bring herself to leave Haruka… she didn't know when she would see the blonde next.

" Haruka…-san. " Michiru didn't want to add the last part but she did so for fear of ruining anything Haruka might have had with this other girl.

" Who is this? "

Haruka glanced down at the girl who wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. Michiru couldn't help but notice how happy Haruka had made this other girl. There was nothing but smiles on her face before she interrupted their moment together. The aqua-haired woman felt a pang of jealousy erupt and she did her best to restrain her true feelings but didn't understand how Haruka could have moved on so easily. If all of what she wrote in the letter was true, then why would she allow this woman to be all over her as if they were dating?

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

" Kimiko, this is Michiru Kaioh. " Haruka took a deep breath but didn't allow the red-haired woman beside her to see this. Her eyes remained on Michiru as her new girlfriend shook hands with her.

" Oh, the violinist from Tokyo? " Kimiko asked, excited. " Haruka told me a few things about you. " Michiru's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words. Had Haruka been thinking of her while they were apart? Did she still have a chance? " Are you still with Inoue Talent? " Michiru watched as Haruka did everything in her power to avoid locking eyes with her. The blonde looked casually around, at the shops, at her feet, at other girls passing by; she looked everywhere except in Michiru's direction.

Michiru brought herself back to the questions that were addressed to her. " Hai, still with Inoue Talent. " Michiru silently laughed when she caught Haruka cringe at the answer. It wasn't completely obvious but she hoped that her assumption about her old roommate was correct: perhaps she still had feelings for her.

" What are you doing in Osaka, a concert or something? " The red-haired woman asked.

" No, I'm originally from here. This is my home town. "

" Oh! Me too! Wow, we should totally get together for lunch! My friends will be psyched if I take pictures with you! Oh this will be great. " Kimiko jumped up at her awesome proposal. " Not only do I know the infamous Haruka Tenoh but also the well-known violinist Michiru Kaioh! " Haruka finally directed her attention towards Michiru but she only squinted her eyes and glared at the aqua-haired girl. Clearly Haruka didn't want Michiru around.

" I'm not sure about that. " Michiru replied, on Haruka's behalf. From the expressions the blonde was making, Haruka was adamant about her not joining them for lunch. " My mother is shopping and at this rate, we'll be shopping all day. "

" Well, that settles it. Come on Kimiko, time to go. " Haruka tried to pull Kimiko away from Michiru but she failed horribly.

" Nonsense! Bring your mother! She would love to have a break, I'm sure. " Kimiko nodded innocently, Michiru only giggled. " Seriously! You should come. "

" I would hate to intrude. " Michiru admitted, though she was choosing her words wisely. She wanted to make it seem like she actually felt out of place. Kimiko seemed like the kind of person to play into her bait. Michiru arched her eyebrow at Haruka for a fleeting moment. The blonde rolled her eyes.

" Well, you heard the girl. " Haruka tried to walk away as if the conversation was over but her current fling wasn't getting the point she was hinting at.

" Not at all! Michiru Kaioh, you are by far, the most gracious person I've ever met. You're coming to lunch with us. " Kimiko declared. " I can't stand to see a girl go without lunch. "

" Oh yes, that would be horrible… " Haruka ran a hand down her face in defeat as she plastered the most unenthusiastic expression on her face. " Poor Michiru-san… " Michiru nodded sympathetically. If Haruka really didn't want her there then she wasn't going to force herself into a situation where she would feel out of place. The aqua-haired woman smiled weakly.

" Kimiko-san, I would love to get to know more of you, however, I should get back to shopping. Thank you for inviting me to lunch. It means the world to me. " Michiru turned to Haruka, locking eyes with her for a couple moments. She would have to savor this last indulgence because she knew it would be her last.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

" Haruka-san, it was nice seeing you. " The aqua-haired woman spun around slowly and hung her head in defeat. She had finally had her chance with Haruka but she preferred the 'dream' Haruka to the 'real' Haruka. At least in her dreams she got the girl. Michiru felt tears coming her way but she couldn't be too angry what had just happened; this was all her fault, she should have never turned down Haruka to begin with. There wasn't a whole lot she could do at this point, except to get over the blonde, who apparently was already over her.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

The thought of her losing Haruka for good was one that didn't hit her until she was across the street, staring blankly at her mother's shopping spree. She didn't want it to end like this, she didn't want hot tears to run down her face. She wanted to run into the arms of the blonde who had, plenty of times, been her prince charming. She wanted to smile, not cry. Why did it have to be this way? She found Haruka, she had been worried this whole time, she wanted to say so much but instead, she ended up saying relatively nothing to the woman she had fallen so head over heels for.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

" Michiru… "

-----

**AN: **None of the following will be allowed -

" Silas, you stink like my old gym socks for writing in another of Haruka's gfs. "

or

" Silas, you &#!#$!!! "

or

" Silas, I hate you forever and ever you $#&. "

or

" Silas, I'm stealing your cookies for being cruel. "

or

" Silas, I hope you get run over by a bus ten times. "

Because if you do that…

My feelings will be hurt. Hehehe. I'm kidding. All of this is coming together. No one kill before the fic is over because if you do that, then you won't know what happens at the end. Which, this is NOT the end, by the way.

Thanks for the reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

My Cousin's Roommate

By Silas C.

**Faithful Series**

_Chapter Eighteen: Dinner Party_

-----

**Summary: **Michiru is having problems with her life and seeks comfort at her cousin's apartment. But it's only a matter of time before she realizes that her problems don't go away, they follow her.

-----

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon, of course, doesn't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing. Also, Haruka is not a man in this story. She wasn't a man in the anime, she won't be here either.

-----

**Author's Note: **You guys are killin' me! I swear, every time I got a new review I was laughing over the side of my computer and Amaya threw me questioning looks. Tristan was simply amused through it all. I suppose I should be grateful that no one cussed me out, ran me over or in some way, shape or form, tried to kill me. We are finally here, my fan-flippin-tastic readers. It's been a LONG journey to get to this point. Either way I look at it, it's been close to a month reading your reviews, interacting with those who email me and of course, writing this fic. I'd have to say that this is the fic I had most fun with, mainly because everyone here is pretty much super awesome. Your responses are classic and while I don't always have the time to respond to every reviewer, I seriously read and archive every single one of your reviews in my inbox so that I can laugh, feel good or be motivated when ever I need it. Thanks for reading, yall are great and I love you (although my intentionally cruel chapters might not prove that). I absolutely get a kick writing for all of you. But alas, I must get back to Queen Michiru I, Kaze no Hangyaku and the new "Beautiful" fic that I've been writing. Ja ne.

-----

" Michiru… "

The aqua-haired woman turned around to find her mother somewhat concerned. " Hai mother? " The older woman found a smile on her daughter's face but absolutely no trace of what she had taken a glimpse of earlier: sorrow.

" Oh, it's nothing. " Her mother replied when Michiru giggled. She knew there was something wrong with her daughter but she couldn't quite place it. " Well, I think I've maxed out your father's credit card. " Michiru glared at her mother playfully. " I'm only kidding. Let's head home. Your father said he had some important news to tell us when we got back. "

" Okay. " Michiru obliged as she fought the urge to look back.

-----

She didn't know why it hurt so bad. It's not that she came back to Osaka expecting to see Haruka but she sure didn't come back expecting to see the blonde with another woman. It had only been a couple weeks since Michiru had been given the letter and, if Haruka had loved her like she had written, then why was it so easy for her to be with another woman? Michiru wiped another set of tears from her cheeks and traced her fingers across the edges of the paper in her hand. None of this made sense. Haruka acted as if she didn't want to be there. And even if she had gotten over Michiru, then she shouldn't have acted with distance and indifference.

" _When **you're** away, even for five minutes, all I can think of is **you**. "_

Michiru couldn't have felt further from that truth. She might have spent the whole afternoon mourning the events that happened before lunch but she was sure, from the way Haruka had treated her, that the blonde wasn't thinking of anyone besides Kimiko. Otherwise, Haruka would have tried to contact her. The blonde surely had her phone number and was in the position to make a simple call, but she didn't. That's all it really was, a call that would apologize for her rude behavior, but it seemed as though Haruka didn't feel sorry for what she had said.

" _Everyone else is compared to **you**. In a strange way, **you're** the top of the bar, so everyone, in my eyes, will only measure up to **you** but never really reach **you**. "_

Had everything Haruka said been a lie? If this was true, it only meant that Haruka didn't want to be with Kimiko…wait, no… she knew that her eyes didn't lie to her; she saw Haruka cuddle Kimiko the way she wanted Haruka to cuddle her. Was it Kimiko that now set the bar? Was it Michiru that now had to try and reach the bar, but theoretically would never actually be able to measure up? Kimiko, Sachiko… it was almost like Haruka simply replaced Sachiko. She didn't show signs of remorse, or grief or loss, from when she broke up with Sachiko… perhaps Haruka had been lying the whole time. Not only to Sachiko but to her as well… maybe she wasn't a one-woman woman. The thought never really crossed Michiru's mind until this point.

" _Without **you** I feel listless, wanting, empty. _"

More tears made their way to her face as she finally crumpled up the paper in her hand. There wasn't a point in reading this letter over and over, especially if it wasn't true. Who was she kidding? Haruka already had a new girlfriend in a new city and she probably had a new job as well. Everything was well for Haruka. Michiru's only problem is now the things that were written to her, were the things that she felt for the blonde. It was Michiru that felt listless, wanting and empty. The aqua-haired woman heard a knock on the door and she frantically wiped her face, tossed the love note in the trash and answered the unknown visitor.

" Sweetie, change in plans tonight. We're not going out to dinner. Your father's partner is coming over for dinner, along with a few of his chairmen. " Michiru's mother waited for a response but her daughter's expression worried her. " Is that okay with you? If you want to go out to dinner, we can try and go before his friends come over… "

" No, that's not it mother. " Michiru faked a smile. " I was thinking about father's company; I didn't realize he had a partner. "

" Oh yes, he recently hired one. Anyways, I need you to get ready - dress up nice, okay? " Michiru's mother pinched her daughter's cheek affectionately. " Your father's partner and his chairmen are coming over in about an hour, so be ready then. "

" Of course. " Michiru closed the door and leaned against it, heavily. She didn't want to have dinner with one of dad's co-partners. Most of the people he worked with so unbelievably boring and they had a tendency of looking down on anything that's not business related. So, if she wasn't talking about the stock market, or financial statistics, or new ways to improve advertising for the business, then it wasn't worth hearing. She had met so many of dad's associates before, this one would be the same. Michiru could picture an older man who was outspoken, had a pot belly and probably thought he was the best man in the world. As for the rest of them, they would simply be a variation of his father's co-partner and nothing more.

Michiru sighed as she stepped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

-----

Michiru's mother called out to Michiru's father. " Sweetheart, grab the phone. " The man walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He picked up the phone but not before he planted a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. " Oh. " She smiled with a gleam in her eye and then continued to run around the kitchen preparing the food.

" Hello? "

" _Evening, Kaioh-san. I just called to say that I would be a bit late. I had something unexpected come up."_

" Fashionably late is one thing… late to my dinner party is another. " Michiru's father pretended to sound mad.

" _I'm terribly sorry. "_

" I'm only joking with you. " The man laughed wholeheartedly. " But you should hurry, my daughter is going to be here for the dinner. She's been looking around and with the chairmen coming, you might not have that great of a chance if you come too late. "

" _So she's single? " _

" Yes. "

" _Are you hinting at something Kaioh-san? "_

" Well, she's single. And I couldn't possibly be more pleased to see you bring her flowers. "

" _I see. I can't help but feel I'm nothing more than a pawn in your set up. " _

" Oh come on, it's not that bad. She'll be dressed beautiful tonight. "

" _Beauty isn't everything; personality counts for a lot. "_

" She won't turn you down. She recently broke up with her boyfriend, I'm sure she's feeling lonely. "

" _I don't want to take advantage of her. "_

" But you're my partner and as such, you should be a part of my family. I want you two to get married. "

" _I can't do something like that. "_

" Sure you can. "

" _Kaioh-san, this is a bad plan. "_

" Just bring the flowers. "

The other voice sighed in defeat. _" Hai. " _

Michiru's father hung up the phone and pursed his lips in thought. He felt his wife grab hold off his arm and look up at him questioningly. He smiled widely. " Everything is going according to plan, don't you worry. " He bent down again, bestowing another kiss to his wife before speaking again. " Trust me! The flowers have been suggested and make sure you put the name cards next to each other, understand? "

" You're such a smart wife. Everyone should be able to have one of you and since there is only one of you, you're mine and mine alone! " Michiru's father picked up his wife and swung her around playfully as she laughed. " Oh, I have to finish getting ready. Do you need anymore help in here? " Michiru's father allowed his wife to stand back on the floor.

" No, if I do need help, I can ask Michiru. She's almost done getting ready. "

" Great. " He replied as he darted out of the kitchen and up to his room.

-----

For simplicity's sake, Michiru had decided to go with something in between casual and formal, something that she was comfortable in but also something that didn't reveal too much. She didn't know whether or not having portions of her body open for viewing would 'distract' any of her father's co-workers. The thought in itself caused her to shudder. She supposed that was why she chose a golden colored dress that covered most of her shoulders and only revealed, at most, the collarbone area of her body. As she applied some lip gloss and finished drying her hair, Michiru felt an overwhelming sensation of satisfaction arise; it wasn't every day that she dressed up but when she did, she was sure that she made her parents proud.

" Okay, only a couple of hours having to listen to the world's worst conversations… " Michiru bit her lip. " I hope I can do this. " The aqua-haired girl made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, finding her mother is a rather stressful mood. " Mother, is there anything I can do to help? " Her mother stopped to smile at her.

" You can try to look as though you wouldn't rather be jumping off a cliff right now. " Michiru's mother giggled as she watched her daughter blush. " What? Did you think I wouldn't know? "

" Possibly… " Michiru laughed. " That's not the point. I only hope I can make it through the night without being rude. "

" Yes, please. " Michiru's mother asked as if she were asking for a glass of milk. They carried on a few conversations as Michiru began to help set out the dishes and glasses. It had been a while since she last had a real fancy dinner at home and she was beginning to think that this was awful special for a casual dinner. When the door bell rang, the only thought running through Michiru's head was: _And the torture begins. _" Michiru, darling, will you greet the guests please? "

" Hai. " Michiru cleaned off her hands real quick and made her way to the door. She was surprised to see that her father had already done the deed but she made her way to the visitors anyways.

" Kenta-san, good evening. " Michiru's father opened the door and shook each man's hand as he greeted them. " Yoshiro-san, how are you? Ryota-san, welcome. " Michiru smiled politely as each of them were ushered past her, into the front room. A vision of Haruka intruded her thoughts as she remembered very well, the 'dream' that she had the night before. " I'd like all of you to meet my daughter, Michiru-san. " All of them waved politely but none of them were enthusiastic about being there. Michiru wondered why someone would come with such lukewarm behavior as they had. The aqua-haired woman made note of the fact that none of them so much as addressed her, they simply looked around the room as if they had something more interesting to look at.

" I'll check on the dinner. " Michiru replied softly as she left her father's side. When she stepped into the kitchen she exhaled deeply. Her mother looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows. " Just as I had expected. All of them are older than father, possess little manners and enthusiasm for being here. They could have called in sick."

" Did you expect something else? Perhaps someone young? Charming? Polite? How about someone with a bright smile and an outgoing personality? " Michiru was about to say 'no' when she realized all of those qualities that her mother referred to reminded her of Haruka. It was ironic that even though she was doing everything in her power to ignore thoughts of the blonde, she continued to be reminded of the charismatic woman. " You shouldn't expect such things of father's friends. I'm only grateful that I have someone as attractive as him. " Michiru laughed but was cut off when her father entered the kitchen.

" Where's the tea? " He asked with concern. " I forgot that my partner likes tea. "

" Ara? Which one is he? " Michiru asked, curious to see which lame man out there was the one her father thought suitable enough to run the company with. Michiru's father blushed.

" Oh, he's not here yet. "

" Why are you red in the face? " Michiru watched as her father's shade only deepened with color. " Is it because he's the most important man out of all of them and he's the only one that managed to be late? "

" Sometimes I wonder if anything slips by you. " Her father stepped around her and took the tea off the kettle. " Make sure this is hot, my partner should be here in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, let's get them situated at the table and by the time my partner comes, everything should be set out to eat. "

Michiru was unsure as to why her father's partner was so special. He'd never been this way before with any other co-worker; it surprised her to see him so animated when it came to this man. Michiru shrugged and did as he asked. It took them all but five minutes to have them seated and indulging in the fine food and wine. Boring conversation made its way into Michiru's ears as she dozed off, reminiscing of a certain sandy-haired blonde.

" Your father tells me you're in the …_ artsy field… _is this true Kaioh-san? " One of the chairmen asked but Michiru knew he didn't inquire out of curiosity, he inquired because he was silently attacking her love of music.

" This much - " Michiru started but furrowed her eyebrows when she was cut off by another man.

" Surely the field of art isn't your primary talent, is it? " The second chairmen asked, having a hard time comprehending what that might mean for an individual's future.

" That shouldn't mat-- " Michiru stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. Her father glanced over at her with apologetic eyes. " I'll get it. " Michiru muttered under breath, secretly cursing whoever decided to show up late. The aqua-haired woman went to the door and flung it open, despite how polite she was raised to be.

" Good evening, Kaioh-san. " All signs of Michiru's anger simply dissolved at the sight of the tall, well-dressed, unbelievably handsome blonde. Contrary to her belief on all of father's co-workers being older than him, she was surprised to see that someone of considerable youth stood to be her father's partner in business. " Kaioh-san? " The blonde's words held a tone of concern and she quickly halted her examining eyes but her thoughts began to race at a thousand miles per hour. What was she to say? Was this some sort of trick? Why was she seeing the blonde now, of all times? Was this her father's partner? She didn't understand and she knew that the blonde had caught on to this. " Kaioh-san, is everything okay? "

Michiru swallowed hard. " Tenoh-san… " Michiru recognized Haruka's charming smile and wondered why on earth the blonde had humor for a situation as they were in now. Michiru bit her lip and shook her head. She was tough, she didn't need to explain herself, it was the other way around. " What is your business here? " She asked as if she were attempting to be rigid but, she knew she was far from being cruel and unkind; she simply didn't have it in her to exact judgment upon the woman who inadvertently turned her down that afternoon. Haruka seemed to be surprised by the comment as she wiped the grin off her face and took a deep breath.

" If it isn't obvious enough, I'm your father's partner. " Haruka pulled out a dozen roses from behind her back and handed them to Michiru as she pushed her way into the house and closed the door.

" What are these? " Michiru inquired in a defensive manner.

" You're not one for obvious things, are you? " Haruka seemed to be hurt by the rude behavior Michiru was exhibiting but the aqua-haired woman owed the blonde nothing, not after what she had seen today. " They're roses… for you, Michiru. "

Michiru felt overwhelmed with emotions. She wanted to hug the blonde as she had earlier that day. She wanted to kiss her, confess her love, hold her… just like she had in the dream, but only this time, she wanted to keep Haruka. Thoughts of the Kimiko entered Michiru's mind, she would never forget how quick Haruka was able to get over her. Michiru's face filled with sadness as she looked up at the beautiful blonde. " Kaioh-san. " Out of the all the things she wanted to say, she had neither the courage nor the heart to say them now; she was simply overwhelmed and wasn't sure what to do.

" Must you always correct me? " Haruka walked by the front room and easily found her way to the dining room without so much as hesitating; Michiru could have sworn that the blonde knew where she was going.

" How do you know where the dining room is? "

Haruka stopped before entering the door. " You'll find out in due time. " She whispered as she opened the door. All of the chairmen began clapping at Haruka's entrance, casually joking about her being fashionably late. " I'm extremely sorry, you'll have to forgive my delay. "

" Nonsense, forgive us, we were hungry. " Michiru's father motioned for Haruka to sit down but the blonde opted to greet everyone first. Michiru was surprised to see that she was quite acquainted with the chairmen but more so surprised to see that Haruka had bestowed a kiss upon her mother's cheek and no one seemed to make a fuss about it.

" Michiru-san, " Haruka brought her attention to the chair she was holding. " come sit down with us. " Michiru obliged, somewhat glad to see that the blonde was planning to sit right next to her. Haruka waited for her to sit down before she took her own seat. " So, what were you gentlemen talking about before I came, surely not making jokes at my expense… " Everyone laughed.

" No, no. We were talking about the field of arts and about Michiru's profession. "

" Yes and that we don't think it's wise to make arts your primary talent. Don't you think so too, Haruka-san? "

Haruka knew where this was heading and she could tell that Michiru didn't have the heart to respond, most likely because they wouldn't let her get a word in. Haruka looked to Michiru's father who offered no help and then to her mother, who seemed to shrug the offense off. Well, someone had to protect the girl from intrusive men.

" On the contrary, I think all men should make arts their primary talent. " Haruka saw Michiru glance over at her, taken by surprise. " If Michiru-san is talented in the _fine arts, " _Michiru smiled. She was getting tired of the chairmen calling it the 'field of arts' and was satisfied to see that Haruka thought better of art. " then perhaps all of you are jealous that you simply can't possess this talent? " Most of them scoffed but it didn't keep them from listening to Haruka's words; they gave all of their undivided attention to the blonde. " Did you know Michiru-san is one of the best violinists in the world? "

" Really? "

" Really. " Haruka replied to one of the chairmen. She took note of the amusement of Michiru's parents' face; she took that as an indication that both of them were pleased. " It's said that if you can play the violin, you can reach the heavens with your music and please the Gods that roam in the sky. " Haruka winked at Michiru. " Maybe she's ensuring her place in heaven while all of you greedy chairmen are ensuring your place in … well, another place. "

" Surely that can't be-- "

Haruka cut the first chairmen off. " Oh, you better believe it. There's no reason for me to lie. Obviously the Gods favor Michiru with her beauty and diverse talents. What do you chairmen have to boast - age and money? That won't save you. " The chairmen were in awe and were seemingly having a revelation right before Michiru. The aqua-haired woman couldn't believe that Haruka had the power to charm women but men as well.

Michiru shook away the charm that the blonde exhibited. Sitting here was absolutely torture. She could feel Haruka's leg pushed up against her and even though it was very little contact, it was enough to send Michiru through the roof. On top of that, Michiru was intoxicated by the mere scent of the woman sitting next to her and was completely absorbed in how attractive the blonde was. It didn't help that she had roses sitting in the front room, beautiful ones at that. The aqua-haired woman felt as if she were a victim of some sick game, one that was simply suffering in. All she wanted was Haruka. Instead, she found herself in a room, next to Haruka, fighting to restrain herself from doing anything that would reflect negatively on her father. Finally, unable to battle with her desire or seemingly endless questions, Michiru stood up. Haruka too, stood up when she noticed the woman had intentions of leaving.

" Please excuse me father, I don't think I'm feeling well. " Michiru nodded to the chairmen. " If I don't see you before the four of you leave, I would like you to know that it was a pleasure speaking with you. I do hope that you can grace your presence at another one of our dinners some time in the future. " The chairmen said their farewells but were disappointed to see her leave. Haruka stared after the woman longingly.

" Haruka-san, would you be a darling and make sure everything is okay? " Michiru's mother asked with a smile on her face. Haruka grinned when she got the approval from Michiru's father as well and politely excused herself.

" Gentlemen, behave yourselves. And quit trying to take over the world. " Haruka pointed a finger at them to which they responded by laughing. Then the blonde was out the door and up the stairs. She had to find Michiru. She desperately needed to explain what was going on. The blonde looked everywhere and finally found Michiru where she didn't think to look: in Michiru's room. Haruka entered but only after quietly knocking. " Michiru… " The blonde closed the door behind her and noticed that Michiru had already changed into something more comfortable.

" I suppose you're not big on privacy. " Michiru replied without enthusiasm. " What brings you here? "

" Everything. " Haruka took off her jacket, loosened her tie and allowed some breathing room for her neck. " First of all, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. When I wrote you that letter… "

" You mean when you wrote me a lie? " Michiru didn't want the words to come from her mouth but she wanted so bad to be told the truth. She just wanted Haruka to confirm her suspicions or wash them away.

" Iie, none of it was a lie! " Haruka approached Michiru. " None of it was a lie. I meant every single word. " The blonde placed a hand on the aqua-haired woman's face.

" Then how can you be with someone else!? " Michiru had tears freely falling down her face as she was angered at the thought of Kimiko. " You held that girl like I wanted you to hold me. How can you like someone else? How can you stand to hold her when you say that you love me? I can't even stand to look at anyone else because I want them to be you… " Michiru's pushed away Haruka's hand. "… but it's never good enough. " The aqua-haired woman whispered in admittance as she cried even more. Haruka tried everything in her power to take hold of Michiru, but the other girl wasn't having it. " Bring on the excuses, Haruka. Tell me why you left. Tell me why you couldn't wait for me. Tell me why you needed someone else. Tell me why you wrote the letter if you intended to get over me in less than a month. Tell me why you're here. Tell me why you know your way around my house. Tell me why my parents absolutely adore you. Tell me everything because up until now, the truth is that you've done nothing but lied. "

Haruka felt tears in her eyes as well. " If it was that easy, I would have told you already. I left because I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of being around you all the time but not being able to be with you. I wanted to kiss you like I did in the park. I wanted to hold you and make all of your troubles go away. I wish you would have spared me one moment, one moment that I could have swept you off of your feet. But the truth was, you didn't want me. Even if I could charm every other girl in the world, you were the one that I wanted to charm the most but couldn't. I gave you everything I had. I offered you the job because I wanted to be around you all the time. It gave me an excuse to see your face, to 'accidentally' touch your hand as you handed me a document, it simply gave me reason to spend time with you. " Haruka lowered her head in defeat. " But that wasn't enough. You had Inoue-san. He didn't care for you like I did. I'm sure all he wanted was to 'conquer' you and when he did, he probably would have left you. I wanted you so bad and I would have treated you so much better… but you always made excuses for why you didn't want me. You're the one who was lying, not me. "

" Me? " Michiru asked but she knew what the blonde had said was true. She didn't try to deny the words because doing so wouldn't have changed the situation.

" You. I loved you. I loved everything about you. Sachiko wasn't in the picture before you came and the only reason she was in the picture after you arrived was because she knew you would threaten her position with me. She knew you would treat me better and she didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that when we were together, everything was perfect. "

" Perfect? " Michiru didn't know that the blonde had felt the same way too. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that she had something great and she continuously pushed it away. " You thought we were perfect? "

" I did. I thought you felt the same way too. That's why when I kissed you I was surprised to see that you had doubts. "

" You don't understand. "

" Then explain. "

" You're not finished. Why did you write the letter if it was going to be easy getting over me? "

" I'm not over you. I meant every word of it and I still do. I think about you all the time. But if you truly didn't love me, I didn't see a point in interfering with your life and career with Inoue-san, so I left. You want to know why I'm so familiar with your house? It's because I lived here since I came to Osaka. " Haruka smiled. " I was glad because when I came here, your parents took me in like mine never would have. This was all their plan. "

" Plan? "

Haruka nodded. " When you came home, they wanted to get us together. " Haruka laughed. " They wanted you to be with me. Your mother told me that you loved me but that you wouldn't admit it. That you were scared. "

" Wait, what part of this was planned? "

" The kiss, on the couch, that was planned. They woke me up in the morning and had me leave. I didn't want to but they made me. They told me that they needed to confirm your love one last time. That's where Kimiko-san came in. " Haruka began to get nervous in her confession. " Please don't kill me. Your mother hooked us up. "

" Are you two dating? "

" Not really. We pretended to 'date' and casually walk by the area that your mom would be shopping in. I was hoping I would catch you. "

" And today was planned too? "

" Hai. Dinner and everything. "

" And I wasn't dreaming in the front room? "

" Iie. " Haruka admitted. Michiru slapped the blonde as hard as she could. " What was that for? "

" Just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream too. " Michiru grinned maliciously.

" Why did you have to hit me? Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself? " Haruka felt another slap on her face. " What was _that _one for? " She asked, rubbing her cheek.

" I had to confirm that you weren't dreaming either. " Michiru smirked as she landed ANOTHER slap on Haruka's face. The blonde groaned. " That one was for letting me believe that our kiss was a dream. Besides, first kisses are supposed to be real, not fake. "

" Let me get this straight, you hit me three times to confirm that neither you nor I are dreaming and because first kisses are important? " Haruka was answered by another slap. " Michiru, this has got to stop! "

" That was for holding Kimiko-san intimately. You shouldn't have made the relationship so realistic. "

" You did so with Inoue-san! "

Michiru adverted her eyes as if she weren't guilty. " I don't know what you're talking about. I'm completely and totally innocent. "

" With that logic, I should slap you too. " Haruka frowned.

" You can punish me later. " Michiru stuck her tongue out. " For now, I have to confront my parents. Why they would hide, lie and plan to bring us together, I don't know. But I plan to find out what's really going on. "

" But I want to punish you _now." _

" Not now, later. " Michiru replied, playfully… although she had absolutely no intentions of ruining the moment she had right now.

" But they're eating. "

" I can interrupt them. " Michiru pretended to walk towards the door with much interest until Haruka cut in.

" But I'm hungry. "

" We can grab some food in the kitchen? " Michiru suggested as she pointed in the direction of the door.

" I'm hungry for something else… " Haruka pursed her lips in thought but it was obvious that she knew what she wanted.

" Is that so? " Michiru arched her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. This was the part she was waiting for.

" It is. "

" What are you hungry for? "

" Punishment. "

" Oh? "

" Oh. " Haruka asserted.

" What sort of punishment do you have in mind… I might be able to spare some time…" Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and innocently batted her eyes.

" Words don't justify my thoughts, why don't I simply show you? " Haruka pressed her lips against Michiru's as they indulged in their second, sweetest kiss in the world. They carefully walked themselves over to Michiru's bed with so much as breaking the kiss. It wasn't until Haruka had sprawled Michiru all over the bed that the aqua-haired woman broke the kiss.

" A demonstration, eh? "

Haruka smiled at the humor. " Something like that. " The blonde trailed kisses down Michiru's neck, intentionally teasing her and inadvertently building Michiru's desire.

" Haruka? "

" Yeah? " The blonde stopped what she was doing when she felt the other girl place a hand on her shoulder.

" It was because I was scared. " Michiru bit her lip. " I was scared to fall in love with you because I knew if I did, I would give every part of me to you. And the thought of you possibly rejecting me, finding someone else, or having Sachiko take my place… I … was scared to admit my feelings to you. " Haruka placed a special kiss on Michiru's forehead and then pulled Michiru into an embrace.

" Michiru, I love you more than anyone else in this entire world. I knew that from the day you stepped in my kitchen. I need you, want you, love you. No one else can take that away, not Sachiko-san, not Kimiko-san… no one. " Michiru hugged Haruka tightly, loving every second that the blonde's arms were wrapped around her; she felt more secure than she ever had in her life.

" You know that I love you, right? "

" Hai, Hai… " Haruka laughed whole-heartedly. " And I love you too… "

" Haruka? " Michiru smiled. Feeling much better that now both of them had confessed, the aqua-haired woman began to unbutton the blonde's shirt.

" Yeah? " The blonde asked as she submitted to Michiru's will.

" Where's my demonstration? "

Haruka grinned.

-----

**2AN: **There might be an epilogue but probably not. School's been rough on me. Ja ne.

-----


End file.
